Une soirée révélatrice
by The CRAZY-ALLIANCE
Summary: Mathieu invite ses potes de Youtube pour fêter l'arrivée des vacances, après l'épisode 99. Mais cette fête va-t-elle se passer comme prévue?
1. Prologue

Salut à tous! Voici le prologue de notre 1ère fiction écrite en collaboration! Cette partie à était écrite entièrement par Sarah! Bonne lecture et comme dirait Antoine, ENJOY!

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Voila 4 jours qu'il avait sortis sont dernier SLG... L'épisode 99...

La saison était enfin terminé, et il pouvait profité de ses 2 seules semaines de vacances de l'année...

Il pensa à son lit, qu'il verrait peut-être enfin avant 5 heures du matin, plus de scénarios impossibles à monter, de jours de tournages interminables et de montages épuisants pour le moment... OUF!

Mais, ce soir aussi il ne se couchera que tard dans la nuit...

Car il avait organisé une grande soirée avec tout ses potes de Youtube! Pour fêter comme il se doit la saison terminée!

Il avait invité: Kriss qui avait commenté ses épisodes, Alexis qui avait pris le train depuis la Bretagne juste pour tous se retrouver entre potes, Les frères Lloyd qui l'avaient aidé et à qui il devait bien ça, Fred et Seb du grenier qui l'avait mis dans leur vidéo "RPG 3" et avec qui il s'était bien marré, ainsi que Bob Lennon qui habitait tout près et qui peut-être amènerait Benjamin Daniel alias Benzaie...

Quand on parle des Daniels on pense aussi à la présence du GRAND Antoine Daniel et de son Nyo de compagnie! Le chevelu avait même pris la décision d'inviter Bruce de e-pensé, qui lui même avait invité Patrick d'Axolot qui viendrait avec son ami François le Fossoyeur...

Bref, une bonne grosse soirée en perspective... Où il faudrait plusieurs milliers de pack de bière et où ils blagueraient comme des cons sur du cul et autre (surtout sur du cul, eux même l'avaient avoué aux fans dans une conférence, ils ne savaient faire que ça)... Mais en même temps Mathieu adorait voir les autres frissonner quand il faisait la voix du Patron en chuchotant un truc sale à leurs oreilles... Surtout aux oreilles d'Antoine...avec qui ils s'étaient pris aux jeux de leur pseudo couple comme dans les fan fictions et ils adoraient faire semblant sur les réseaux sociaux, en convention, ou dans les bars avec des petits mots doux ou des regards enflammés... Et les fan girls étaient toutes heureuses de les voir jouer la comédie (nous aussi d'ailleurs)...

Et puis, une soirée arrosée entre copain, ça aide à fuir les problèmes... Surtout quand on tient pas l'alcool, et lui ne tenait pas plus de 4 verres de bière! Il était sur que ça venait de sa petite taille mais bref...

En pensant à tout cela, le petit schizophrène tournait maintenant à la "rue Omer Talon", il était parti à pied acheter se qu'il lui faudrait pour la soirée... Il avait même fait une petite liste:

 ** _Acheter: Bière,_**

 ** _Biscuits apéro, (minis pizzas surtout, sinon Antoine va encore gueuler! xD)_**

 ** _Bière,_**

 ** _Assiettes en carton pour pas casser la vaisselle, (encore...)_**

 ** _De la Bière,_**

 ** _Des cachés d'aspirines pour... plus tard..._**

 ** _Bière,_**

 ** _Whisky, Martini, ou autres alcools pour changer un peu... (j'adore quand François gueule des trucs incompréhensibles après 2 verres de scotch)_**

 ** _De la Bière,_**

 ** _Et du sopalin!_**

C'est vrai qu'elle allait être cool cette petite soirée... Mais à quel point?

* * *

Alors? Si vous avez des questions ou si vous avez des critiques (positives(surtout)et négatives) faites-le nous savoir!

Alors j'ai eu le temps de revoir le prologue et de corriger les fautes! C'est mieu , hein?


	2. Chapitre 1

Coucou tous le monde! voici le 1er chapitre de soirée révélatrice! En espérant que ça vous plaise!

* * *

Il fit ses courses tranqu... ah non... pleins d'inconnus, pour la plupart plus grands que lui, vinrent l'accoster. Lui demandant si il était bien Mathieu SOMMET, réclamant un autographe et suppliant la signification du final de la dernière vidéo. Après leurs avoir parlé, il se décida à passer en caisse. Il régla un total de 218,34 euros (oui l'alcool coûte cher) en se rappelant pourquoi il n'aimait pas trop ces soirées, après on est à la dèche et c'est pas top...

il ramena ses courses chez lui en se rappelant de la deuxième raison de pourquoi il n'aimait pas ça... Plusieurs dizaines de kilos (et une centaine de litres) d'alcools c'est lourd et ça donne beaucoup de courbatures après la fête...

Il rentra chez lui et finit de préparer le rendez-vous annuel quand on sonna à la porte.

-Oui j'arrive!

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrer et ouvrit.

-SALUT!

-Euh... peux-être qu'on va se calmer, j'ai des voisins moi... Bref... Salut Kriss, salut Alexis, salut Fred et salut Seb!

-On peux entrer au moins?

-Bien sur!... et ne touchez pas à la porte parce qu'elle est cool pour faire des blagues!

Mathieu avait finit sa phrase avec la voix de son Hippie. Arrachant un sourire aux invités.

-Ça devient de plus en plus grave... Quoi que, là, on en a perdu un autre! Dit Seb...

En effet Kriss était en train d'hurler "Hélicoptère" dans le couloir pour énerver gentiment le châtain. Et c'est ce moment là que choisirent Antoine, Richard et Samuel pour se pointer et rejoindre la fête.

-Salut, bande de sacs à vomis! comment vous allez? on va débuter l'épisode 37 de What The Cut!

-C'est pas le moment... fit remarquer Alexis.

-Ok... Bon, allez, dans le salon avant que les voisins interviennent...

-OUAIS!

Quelques minutes plus tard François, Patrick et Nyo se joignirent à la fête puis furent suivis des frères Lloyd et de Bob Lennon qui informa que l'autre Daniel ne pourrait venir. C'est donc à ce moment là que la fête pu commencer...

Alors que tout le monde s'installait, se saluant et se rencontrant pour la plupart, Mathieu s'éclipsa à la cuisine pour remplir les Tupperwares en plastique et les assiettes en carton de nourritures diverses...

Antoine, qui avait salué tout le monde sauf Mathieu qu'il n'avait pu voir qu'une fraction de seconde durant son entrée, le cherchait du regard...

Alors que Nyo accrochait à son tour sa veste grise et son écharpe rouge et beige, il vit le chevelu lancer des regard dans tout les sens...

-Bah alors Antoine! On est perdu?! Me dit pas que t'es déjà bourré alors que je viens juste d'arriver?! Raillât-il.

-Ah ah Nyo très drôle! Répondit Antoine, sarcastique. Nan, je cherche juste Mathieu...

-Oh! Je vois... Le sourire du plus jeune s'agrandit encore, n'annonçant rien de bon. Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse seuls un peu pour vos retrouvailles? Okay! Antoine n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Nyo gueulait... LES GARS, VA FALLOIR MPHHH... Antoine avait aplati sa main tenant Richard sur le visage du dessinateur à la vitesse de l'éclair, étouffant ses cris. Tout ça devant les regards interrogateurs, ou aussi rieurs (on vois bien que Bob imagine des choses glauques, pensa Antoine), des autres qui avez été interpellés pour rien apparemment...

-Laissez tomber! Reprit le chevelu, Il "en à trop pris gros"! Avait-il continué avec un sourire blagueur face à ses amis... Il avait tout de même pris une teinte cramoisi, en vrai il n'était pas du tout aussi culotté que dans What The Cut, on disait même souvent qu'il était trop timide comme mec...

-HE HO! s'éleva une voix depuis la cuisine, APRES TU POURRAS PLUS DIRE QUE C'EST PAS DU PLAGIAT CE QUE TU FAIS!

*Et bah enfin!* Pensa le grand brun, en relâchant Nyo qui se marrait entre les pâtes de la vieille peluche. Ainsi, sous le regard de quelques personnes qui suivaient la scène depuis les cris de Nyo, Antoine marcha à grandes enjambés vers la cuisine de l'appartement...

* * *

Voilà! Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine!


	3. Chapter 2

_SAAAAAAALUUUUUUUUUT! Vous l'attendiez ce chapitre, hein? Non? Ah... désolée de vous embêter avec mon beau discours alors..._

 _Et en réponse à Peter Queen, oui les chapitres sont pas longs et oui, nous nous arrêtons aux meilleurs moments! Un futur chapitre sera bien plus court que le chapitre 1... Mais je vous dis pas lequel!_

 _Bref, Bonne lecture!_

* * *

/\\\Chapitre 2/\\\

-Et bah t'es là toi! Souffla le plus grand en entrant dans la pièce. Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure!

-Ooohh! Geint Mathieu en faisant une tête beaucoup trop attendrit pour être réel... On s'inquiète pour moi Toinou, faut pas hein?!

Mathieu ria de son ton cristallin, puis se retourna vers la table de cuisine ou étaient disposés plusieurs condiments garnis de biscuits apéritifs, de packs de bières encore fermés, et d'essuies-tout... Il pris les bols de chips et de curly, se retourna vers Antoine et les lui tendis...

-Tu peux poser ça sur la table de salon Toinou?!

-Et puis quoi encore? J'suis pas ton larbin! S'exclama directement Antoine en croisant les bras pour se donner un air déterminé...

-S'il te plaît! Demanda Mathieu, avec la voix et la bouille "trop Kawaii" du Geek...

-Okay! Okay! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est le Geek! Il prit les bols des mains de son ami.

-Si tu veux Gamin, je pourrais te... récompenser...après! Ajouta Mathieu avec sa fameuse voix Patronnesque, et son sourire carnassier...

Même si le demi-homme, demi-hobbit, ria de nouveau à la fin de sa blague, Antoine ne pu retenir un frisson remonter le long de ses vertèbres... Il se mit à sourire de façon incertaine à Mathieu... Celui ci avançait déjà vers le salon avec un pack de bière dans la main droite et un plateau dans la gauche, sous les répliques incessantes des autres (surtout Nyo et Bob) qui gueulaient des conneries adressées aux occupants de la cuisine depuis quelques temps déjà...

-ON VEUT PAS VOUS DERANGER VOUS SAVEZ HEIN?! ON PEUT PARTIR SI VOUS VOULEZ RESTER SEULS JE TE L'AI DEJA DIT A ANTOINE! Criait Nyo en riant...

-ALORS? EN VRAI? C'EST QUI LE DOMINANT? HAHA! Beuglât Bob...

-VOUS AURIEZ PU ATTENDRE UN PEU QUAND MÊME! C'EST PAS COMME SI ON POUVAIT PAS TOUT ENTENDRE D'ICI! Renchérit le jeune dessinateur...

Antoine restait comme bloqué... Il avait l'impression que Mathieu était distant depuis quelques temps... Ils ne pouvaient se retrouver dans la même pièce pendant plus de 3 minutes... Est-ce que Mathieu le fuyait ou est-ce que c'était lui qui se faisait des idées?.. Et puis, pourquoi avait-il tellement besoin du petit châtain? C'était pas comme si il n'avait pas d'autres amis à par lui! Au contraire! Les greniers, Bob, Bruce, Kriss, Nyo! Ils étaient tous ensemble! Mais ce sentiment... Mauvais ou bon... qui demeurait caché entre ses entrailles... Mmmm. Antoine ne comprenait plus rien... Il était comme perdu... Nyo avait peut-être raison tout à l'heure?...

Ce ne fut que quand Antoine entendit Fred le réclamer qu'il sorti de ses propres pensées et avança enfin jusqu'au salon ou les discussions allaient bon train. Le joueur du grenier regarda le maître de Richard et Samuel sortir au moins 10 minutes après Mathieu...

-Bah alors? Tu nous à fait quoi toi? Demanda Fred à Antoine quand il le rejoint. Sébastien détourna ses yeux de la discussion entre Bruce et Patrick pour les poser sur le chevelu qui avait les yeux grands ouverts et paraissait totalement désabusé...

-Je sais pas... Se reprit Antoine en fermant les yeux qu'il avait trop longtemps laissé ouvert... Pff, je suis fatigué! Ce doit être tout ces commentaires négatifs sur les trop long écarts entre mes épisodes qui m'use...

-Faut pas t'en faire pour ça, reprit le rétro-gamer, tu es "Le Boss final des internets" après tout!

-Ouais... souffla le Brun en retrouvant le sourire.N'empêche que j'aurais pu faire un AVC, le temps vous inquiéter, je serais déjà mort 6 fois!

-Ce serais triste hein! Bière?! S'exclama Seb, tendant une bière à l'homme légèrement dépressif devant eux.

-Avec plaisir! scanda Antoine en prenant la boisson et en y buvant une première gorgée...

Ça pétille dans la bouche, brûle légèrement la gorge et rafraîchit l'estomac... Ouais, à cet instant y a que ça de vrai, la bière!

Il prit une seconde gorgée et s'apaisa enfin... Au pire, il s'apitoiera plus tard! Ils étaient tous là pour s'éclater! En témoigne Kriss qui, toujours joyeux et un peu fou, parlait avec Mathieu...

-Je te jure! Le mec il me dit! "Ils sont vraiment dans ta tête ou c'est un rôle?!" et moi je lui répond "Bien sur qu'ils sont faux... Croc'homo n'est pas d'accord! Calme toi, man! Hélicoptère, hélicoptère! Manger de la viande c'est mal! On va voir ça Végan, viens que je te mange! C'est Hors Sujeeettt!" Tu aurais du voir ça tête! Ahahahah!

Mathieu souriait face à son ami, racontant à son tour une anecdote plutôt récente du même type... Une fille qui parlait du Patron... Ou un truc dans le genre... Antoine ne savait plus, il était trop concentré sur le visage heureux du petit YouTuber, pourtant plus vieux que lui...

Oui, c'était lui qui se faisait des idées, Mathieu était normal avec lui! Il ne faisait que rêver... Il se retourna et repris Richard des mains de Nyo qui l'avait gardé quand le chevelu l'avait lâché et était parti à la cuisine... Et s'en suivit une bataille épique de "qui garderas Richard?!"... C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas encore assez abîmé ce clebs...

La soirée passa bien vite pour tout ce petit monde et quand elle fut fini (vers 1 heure du matin, nos amis sont festifs mais faut pas trop exagérer non plus), il ne restait plus que Mathieu, Nyo, François et Antoine qui étaient debout (Ah... nos amis tiennent si peu l'alcool...). Enfin ça c'était avant que Nyo s'écroule par terre avec cette merveilleuse phrase:

-Je suis faaaaaaaaaaaaaatiguéééééééééé...euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! hic...zzzz...

Corrigeons donc, il ne restait donc plus que Mathieu,François et Pupuce et Antoine, Richard et Samuel. Ces trois véritables personnes étaient à moitié saoul, ce qui leur donnait quand même la lucidité que placer Nyo sur le canapé... Enfin... Sur Fred qui était allonger sur Patrick ayant la tête posée sur les jambes de Kriss, lui étant allongé sur un Alexis qui était assis sur Seb qui lui, était allongé sur le canapé...

Mathieu dit avec une voix teintée d'alcool qu'il y avait la chambre d'amis au fond du couloir à gauche et dis aux deux autres «survivants» d'aller se coucher et eux acquiescèrent, François parti en direction de celle-ci en compagnie de Pupuce tandis qu'Antoine, sous l'effet de l'alcool, attendis que François soit assez loin de lui pour demander à Mathieu si il essayait de l'éviter. Ce à quoi Mathieu répondis:

-Pourquoi tuuu... tu me demandeuuuh... ça?

-J'sais paaas j'ai l'impression queuuuh tu...hic... veux plus trop deuuh...hic.. de moi...

Se remémorant pourquoi il l'évitait (car oui il mentait en disant que non), il s'en souvint et pris une belle teinte cramoisi:

-Ah... ah bon?!... *il détourna le regard, toujours rouge*

-*pense* oh putain! Il est trooop mignon!...Attends? Mignon?

-Si... Enfin... Si tu...

Mathieu ne pu finir sa phrase car quelque chose de doux et agréable s'emparait de ses lèvres, se mouvant avec douceur contre celles-ci. Faisant monter le rouge aux joues du châtain qui ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Il découvrir les paupières d'Antoine, fermées et cachées derrières ses lunettes carrées. Alors que tous ses sens sonnaient l'alerte générale, Il sentit une main calleuse dans son dos, le ramenant vers le corps bouillant du chevelu. La deuxième main d'Antoine caressant doucement sa joue... Mathieu se sentit comme... empli de bonheur...

* * *

Voilà! C'était bien? rewiews?


	4. chapitre 3

COUCOU! Voici le 3eme chapitre! BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

Ses yeux étaient clos, il sentit le lit sous son ventre et le coussin lui cacher la moitié du visage, son dos était à moitié protégé par une fine couverture inutile en ces chaudes nuits d'été...

Il venait de se réveiller légèrement mais il était encore trop pesant pour bouger et trop fatigué pour songer à vraiment se lever... Il était juste bien, il allait se rendormir en quelques secondes et demain matin il ne se souviendra même plus s'être presque réveillé...

Mais un élément le tira un peu plus de son sommeil...

Il entendait un souffle tout proche, une respiration calme et posée... une personne était dans la même pièce que lui... mais où était-elle au fait? Son cerveau était trop endormi pour réfléchir...

Il ne pouvait bouger aucun de ses membres... Mais il avait la force d'ouvrir les yeux avant de replonger dans ses rêves... Il décida de les entrouvrir de quelques millimètres, pour savoir si il y avait vraiment quelqu'un, et si il faisait encore noir... Si il pouvait encore dormir longtemps ou si le réveil approchait...

Quand Antoine leva la paupière gauche, la droite enfouie dans l'oreiller, il remarqua qu'il faisait encore noir... Une faible lueur orangée traversait la fenêtre et les fins rideaux... L'éclairage public sûrement, il n'avait pas ses lunettes et voyait flou... Il remarqua que la porte de la chambre était ouverte et laissait passer la lumière blafarde de la pleine lune qui éclairait le couloir... A côté de cette porte une silhouette noire l'observait...

Antoine pris peur, il aurait voulu pouvoir bouger et fuir, ou parler... Mais ses muscles étaient engourdis par l'état d'endormissement dans lequel il était...

Soudain il replongea dans son sommeil léger... Il papillonna de l'œil, sont regard se brouillait, il se sentit de plus en plus léger, de moins en moins présent... Il souleva légèrement sa paupière une dernière fois avant de définitivement retourner dans ses rêves, dévisageant la silhouette, apparemment masculine et de petite taille, qui l'observait...

...

Mathieu fit demi-tour, les remords ne servaient à rien... Il tourna le dos au chevelu étalé sur le lit de la chambre d'ami et retourna dans sa propre chambre traversant le couloir que la lune éclairait toujours... Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Comment Antoine réagira t-il quand il sera sobre? Que pensera t-il de Mathieu? Est-ce que ça changerais quelque chose de leur amitié?

Mathieu s'était trompé... Il tenait beaucoup trop l'alcool et ses pensées étaient beaucoup trop claires... Bien sur qu'Antoine ne serait plus jamais pareil face à lui...

Définitivement, l'alcool pouvait nous pousser à faire des choses avec d'immenses conséquences...

La fenêtre laissait désormais passer la lumière du soleil... Les bruits de la rue parvenaient doucement aux oreilles d'un Antoine qui se réveillait difficilement...

Se retrouvant maintenant sur le dos, les jambes entortillés dans les draps, un bras le long du corps et l'autre encadrant sa tête, le chevelu émergeait lentement, très lente...

\- __BAOUUUM!__ -

Antoine écarquilla les yeux et se redressa d'un coup, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale douloureusement... Esquissant une grimace de douleur sur son visage...

\- Oups! DÉSOLÉ! s'écria une personne venant apparemment de la cuisine...

Antoine était maintenant réveillé, Il en était certain, il ne pouvait plus se rendormir même s'il y en aurait eu envie... Il observa la chambre dans laquelle il était, la chambre d'ami de Mathieu...

-Aaaiiieee... maugréa t-il faiblement. Les discussions venant du salon résonnaient dans sa tête, amplifiées. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui martelait le crâne avec un gong...

Il se leva enfin et tangua un peu, il remarqua François allongé à ses pieds qui se tortillait tel un bébé que l'on venait de réveiller, les yeux encore clos...

-Nyo! éructa le fossoyeur, Tu peux pas te taire! Je veux 'core dorrmiiireeuuuhhh! Puis le brun barbu se retourna sur le ventre, et sa respiration se fit de nouveau lente et profonde. Il venait de se rendormir en une minute sur le parquet...

Antoine continua son chemin avançant prudemment vers la cuisine, se maintenant la tête d'une main, appuyant sur ses tempes pour atténuer la douleur. Sans grand succès malheureusement...

Il finit sa course face à la cuisine, où Bruce, Nyo, Fréderic et Mathieu étaient levés et buvait du café ou du thé assis autour de la grande table. Le petit châtain regardait Antoine avec un drôle de regard, implorant et désolé... La lumière du soleil baignait la scène d'une lumière jaune-orangé, éclairant les meubles blancs et les détritus de la fête.

Antoine les rejoint, prit un des médicaments posés sur la table et l'avala en une demi seconde avec la hâte de ne plus avoir à supporterce crâne douloureux. Puis il s'assit entre Fred et Nyo et prit sa tête entre ses mains, posant ses coudes sur la table en attendant que la douleur soit supportable.

Mathieu lui tendit un café bien chaud tout juste sorti de la cafetière et eu un regard surprit quand Antoine l'accepta et le pris, l'apportant directement à sa gorge sèche et buvant deux ou trois goulées avant de le reposer plus doucement sur la table et de remercier Mathieu, encore plus étonné...

Quand Antoine releva enfin la tête de ses mains, la douleur s'étant atténuée aux creux de son cerveau, il jetât un regard blême tout le long de la pièce. Le cuisine aménagée était intégrée au salon et le canapé s'y trouvant était recouvert de tout leurs amis, certains sur le fauteuil, d'autres au sol, d'autres encore sur les deux en même temps...

-Wow! s'écria le chevelu qui allait mieux... Je me souviens plus de ça... Ya eu une partouze? J'dirais bien qu'on aurait pu m'inviter mais ça se trouve j'y étais...

Nyo ricana, il avait encore l'air fatigué. Puis Fred continua:

-Tu te souviens de rien?! Il avait les yeux grand ouvert, il avait l'air en forme malgré ses yeux légèrement cernés et son teint plus blanc que d'habitude. Mais le Retro-Gamer était toujours au taqué le matin...

-Bah... Commença Antoine... Je me souviens de mon arrivée, de ma petite discussion avec Nyo, puis Math', puis toi... Ensuite je me souviens que Seb ma donné ma première bière, ensuite j'en ai bu une deuxième et une troisième. Je me souviens de Patrick qui criait sur François juste pour le voir se fâcher quand il était bourré, puis ma quatrième bière. Puis Kriss qui a dragué lourdement Mathieu...

Le petit châtain pris un teint cramoisi, Nyo se marra doucement et Mathieu expliqua toujours aussi rouge que l'autre n'était pas dans son état normal... Antoine continua après une courte pose et un soupir de concentration...

-Ensuite, j'ai bu trois autres bières à la suite. Et c'est la que ça commence à devenir flou... Bob qui s'écroule sur le canapé après un dernier cri de guerre... Mathieu et Kriss qui se marrent après que tu l'ai repoussé en riant une énième fois Math'... moi qui bois encore plus... Les bruits de plus en plus sourds... La colère dans mes veines... Kriss qui s'endort je crois... Alexis qui arrête pas de répéter qu'il y a un lapin dans mon verre... Ma colère qui s'adoucit... Encore un verre et puis je sais plus... gros trou noir...

-Wow... Moi je me souviens de presque tout.. Tu te rappelles plus quand Nyo à fait un strip-tease rien que pour le plus jeune des frères Lloyd?

Ce fut au tour de Nyo de prendre un teint de peau blanc comme un linge, et au tour de Mathieu de lui rire au visage en caquetant un "Alors?! Le petit Nyo est amoureux? C'est fou ce qu'on peut apprendre en une soirée hein? HAHAHA!"

Antoine en profita pour détailler Mathieu, il avait de grandes cernes et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bien dormi.. Son visage était quand même joyeux et un sourire laissait voir ses dents blanches malgré le fait qu'il fume...

-Et toi Mathieu?! Commença Antoine en regardant Mathieu dans ses grands yeux azurs... Tu te souviens d'hier soir?! Tu pourrais me donner quelques informations supplémentaires?

Le petit châtain pris une expression soudain plus grave et sa voix descendit de quelques octaves..

-Euh... Non... Je tiens pas trop l'alcool tu sais... Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose... A part de Kriss qui me tournait autour, ce qui était carrément gênant mais bon...

Antoine vit dans les yeux de Mathieu que ce n'était pas vrai du tout... Il lui cachait quelque chose et le grand chevelu avait bien l'attention d'en savoir plus...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose comme "Te fous pas de moi Mathieu, quoi que tu me caches je le découvrirai!" il fut coupé dans son élan par une voix un peu grave derrière lui...

-Désolé Mathieu! Je sais pas ce qui ma pris... Je recommencerais plus... encore heureux d'ailleurs!

Kriss, car c'était bien lui, s'assit aux côtés de Mathieu et rigola doucement pour donner un air vrai à la fin de sa phrase... Ce rire résonnait faux... Et le regard empli de tristesse de l'autre schizophrène envers Mathieu approuva le ressentit d'Antoine...

Kriss ne regrettait absolument rien! Et il regardait Mathieu désormais avec une lueur inquiétante d'envie alors que celui ci regardait autre part! Et cette main qui frôla intentionnellement le bras du plus petit pour aller chercher la cafetière... Kriss continuait son rentre-dedans, c'était évident!

Antoine se sentit bougonnant, un frisson avait parcouru son échine et son estomac se tordait comme si un monstre si logeait... Pourquoi donc? Il ne savait pas... C'était plus fort que lui...

Kriss continuait sa parade... Il leva sa main et la posa sur la tête de Mathieu.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais mec?! reprit Mathieu avec sa voix blasée.. Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers son confrère schizophrène...

-T'as un truc dans les cheveux! Attends, bouge pas... dit alors Kriss, d'une voie plus basse.

Il maintint le crâne du plus petit avec une main et enleva la poussière qui y trônait, puis il fit passer un de ses doigts doucement sur la vieille cicatrice de Mathieu, le faisant frissonner de surprise.

-Ça te fait encore mal? Demanda l'autre, admirant encore la cicatrice... tenant toujours la tête entre ses mains, caressant ce crâne blessé depuis l'enfance..

-Nan.. Mais ça fait bizarre quand tu passes ton doigt dessus.. C'est légèrement creux en dessous et c'est chelou quand on la touche...

Kriss repassa son doigt dessus, faisant encore frissonner Mathieu. Il avait dans ses yeux cette même lueur que tout à l'heure... Et quand les regards des deux skizos se croisèrent, ils se figèrent. Kriss souria doucement à Mathieu qui lui, regardait l'autre avec un regard interrogatif...

Le sang d'Antoine ne fit qu'un tour!


	5. Chapter 4

SAAAAAAAAAAALUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! Comment allez-vous les gens? Bien? Comment ça notre fiction est postée tard dans la soirée? Mais enfin! On a des devoirs nous!

* * *

Antoine essayait, sans grand succès, de contenir la rage qui l'animait. Son visage virait au rouge et de grosses gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son visage, d'ailleurs il cru entendre Nyo lui faire une remarque comme quoi il ressemblait à une tomate rincée étant constipée ou un truc du genre. Dès qu'il regardait Mathieu et Kriss, sa rage était encore plus visible... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bordel? Il allait extérioriser sa colère quand...

-Kriss? Sérieux mais qu'est-ce tu fous?

Et ce con de Mathieu qui comprenait pas!

-MAIS BORDEL! TU VOIS PAS QU'IL TE FAIT DU RENTRE-DEDANS?!

Et voilà une colère extériorisée, une! et l'addition? Le réveil de toute la maison se demandant ce qu'il se passait et les regards insistant de ceux qui étaient déjà réveillés, sauf de Mathieu qui avait toujours un regard interrogatif mais il y fut aussi rajouté du choc...

-Sans vouloir casser la merveilleuse ambiance qui règne, commença Fred, Antoine n'a pas tord! Mais bon... qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de crier comme ça?

-C'est vrai ça... enchérirent les 2 frères Lloyd, on peux pas dormir tranquilles...

Antoine ne su quoi répondre et même s'il essayait de trouver des excuses bidons, les mots ne franchissaient pas ses lèvres, pas même un son tellement sa gorge était sèche! Il avait beau boire de l'eau ou avaler sa salive, la quantité d'eau dans son larynx restait toujours équivalente à celle dans le désert du Sahara, c'est à dire rien... Ah non même dans le désert il y avait de l'eau mais là... c'était encore pire! Et tous les regards le fixait il était sûr qu'il était encore plus rouge qu'au moment ou sa colère avait explosée... Il voulait se faire tout petit, disparaître... mais il ne pouvait pas... Il devait affronter une douzaine de regard insistant pour qu'il leur débite un réponse cohérente au pourquoi du comment. Même ses lunettes s'étaient fait la malle et était tombées sur le nez de Richard- qui ,si on croyait à la vie des peluches, le regardait aussi-. Cela faisait 5 minutes que le silence régnait en maître et c'est Mathieu qui vaincu ce Boss tellement puissant:

-Je veux bien te croire quand tu me dit que l'autre skizo me fait du rentre-dedans, mais explique-nous, ou du moins moi, pourquoi t'as gueuler comme ça!

-Euh... Je...

-DRIIIIING, DRIIIIING!-

-Toi t'as de la chance... Mais la discussion n'est pas finie!

Mathieu parti voir qui sonnait à la porte pendant que les autres faisaient un nettoyage exprès de l'appart mis à part Antoine qui murmurait des choses à propos de la Sainte-Patate, de la Sainte-Pelle et du Saint-Slip Rouge.

-Bonjour Mr Sommet... dit une vielle dame avec un air assez sévère

-Bonjour Mme Cadix, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, vous et... tous les voisins? Euh... On a fait trop de bruit pendant la fête?

-Nous sommes là pour vous faire signer une pétition...

-Signer des pétitions, c'est ma passion!... Euh... Veuillez m'excuser...

-... Bien, je disais, une pétition pour renforcer intégrer des isolations phoniques dans tous l'immeuble...

-Euh, je ne suis pas contre, mais pourquoi maintenant et pas avant? Qu'est-ce qui vous a lancé?

-En fait, vers minuit on a entendu des bruits de bêtes féroces!, dis une petite fille d'environ 7 ans, J'ai eu très peur! Je sais que ça venait de votre appartement et je pense que votre chat est un mutant... Une sorte de chat-garou...

Tous se retournèrent vers François qui avait finit par rejoindre le salon après les cris d'Antoine... Patrick lui riait aux éclats dans son coin, se rappelant encore des hurlement rauques du fossoyeur qui brûlait de rage la veille après quelques verres de scotch, comme à son habitude avec cette boisson...

C'est à ce moment là que Wifi choisi d'entrer en scène et se décide à aller couvrir les voisin de câlin

-AAAAAAAAAH! NE M'APPROCHE PAS, CHAT-GAROU!

Le chat pris de panique s'enffuya sous les regards hilares des autres de la maison, même si Patrick riait toujours de François qui lui ronchonnait en lui lançant des regards noirs...

-Chérie, expliqua calmement le père sans prêter attention au groupe d'ami, je t'ai déjà dis que cela ne pouvait pas être le chat-garou... Il n'existe pas... Elle se tourna de nouveau vers les YouTubers et s'exclama encore... Mais il y a quand même eu du bruit jusqu'à 1 heure du matin! Après un dernier regard de reproche elle leur tandis la feuille.

Alors que Mathieu et les autres signaient enfin la pétition François remarqua:

-Jusqu'à 1 heure? Mais il n'y avait plus qu'Antoine et Mathieu debout à 1 heure...

Bob renchérit, agitant les bras en l'air:

-OOOoooohhh! Se seraient t-ils décidés de finir se qu'ils avaient commencé dans la cuisine?! HA HA!

Puis alors que Kriss grommelait et que Nyo ricanait sournoisement, Bruce demanda au châtain sans aucune discrétion:

-Ben que ce passe-t'il? T'as de la fièvre?

En effet, depuis que Bob avait fait son sous entendu, Mathieu avait pris une teinte rouge comme celle d'Antoine anciennement.

-Euh... Non ça va... Bon bien... Merci... En espérant que vous réunissiez pas mal de signatures... Au revoir!

-Au revoir!

-Mathieu ça va? Se risqua Antoine.

-Oui, oui...

-Mais oui bien sûr, tu m'prends pour une quiche?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les quiches? Renchérit t-il du tac au tac avec une lueur de défit dans les yeux.

-Mais rien voyons!... Attend, ne te détourne pas du sujet principal! Y a un truc qui va pas!

-Mais non... s'indigna le petit schizophrène.

-Oh, mais si Monsieur ne veux pas confier ses problèmes... Je le laisse!

Malgré ce qu'il prétendait Mathieu n'allait pas si bien que ça... il se souvenait de toute sa soirée et surtout... Le problème ce n'est pas qu'il ne pouvait pas se confier, le problème c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas se confier à lui... Sous peine de risquer de perdre plus vite son ami...

* * *

Alors? N'hésitez pas a commenter! On aime bien vous voir délirer et poser des théories dans les commentaires! Et on aimes avoirs des critiques (constructives, hein! Pas "C'est bien." ou "C'est nul" (Quoi? C'est pas encore arrivé?... Tant mieux alors! C'est que vous êtes intelligents))

La semaine prochaine, le chapitre 5!


	6. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde! Vous allez bien?

Voici le chapitre que vous attendez tous! Oui, oui, oui! C'est le flash baaaack!

Chapitre 5/flash-back\\\

Mathieu ouvrit les yeux et pu découvrir les yeux d'Antoine, fermés et cachés derrières des lunettes carrées il sentait une main dans son dos, ramenant Mathieu à Antoine, et une autre sur sa joue... Mathieu se sentait comme... empli de bonheur...

En même temps, il avait l'alcool joyeux... Il riait fort et faisait le clown durant ces sortes de soirées... Il était de ceux qui, après quelques bières hurlaient des chansons, bouteille à la main, rien que pour se faire voir... Comme au Hellfest, sous cette arbre (certifié histoire vraie XD)...

Sa tête tournait lentement, tout comme la pièce, une nouvelle vague de chaleur due à l'alcool était remonté et l'enfonçait encore plus dans les méandres de son esprit... Il voyait flou, tout les sons extérieurs étaient amoindris. Les objets n'étaient plus à leur place, ils tanguaient doucement, le petit châtain se sentait partir... fatigué, tellement fatigué... Il ne savait plus vraiment où il était... Si! Il flottait dans un espace orangeatre, toute sa peau était comme enfouie dans une couette douce et chaude... Oui il avait trop bu, un rire s'échappa de sa gorge sans même qu'il ai l'impression qu'il venait de lui...

Antoine passa ses mains sous le T-Shirt de Mathieu, sa peau froide ramena le schizophrène à l'instant présent, lui faisant regagner ses esprits...

"Oula, se dit le châtain, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait?!"

Alors que la langue du chevelu, chaude et rendue désagréable par l'odeur entêtante de l'alcool, frottait les lèvres du plus petit, Mathieu repoussa son ami.

-Maiiiss! Qu'est c'te queee tu faaaaaiiiiseuuuhhh? maugréa t-il ensuite.

-Je... commença Antoine avant que son manque d'équilibre faillit le faire tombé en arrière... Je t'embrasse! Avait-il ensuite dit fièrement.

-Maiiiss! Pouurrquoii?! Avait répondu Mathieu en ricanant nerveusement.

-Bah! Par-ce-queee Je t'aimmeeuuuuhh... dit l'autre comme ci c'était une évidence, en se penchant un peut plus vers le schizophrène...

Mathieu se figea, ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa mâchoire tomba. Lui donnant un air bête de poisson rouge.

-Tu dis des conneeriiies Antoooiiiiiinneuuuuuuhhh... Repris le châtain en regardant Antoine dans les yeux. T'es bourré 'Toine, tu sais pas c'que tu diiiis...

-Toi non pluuuus! Reprit l'autre. Un pitit bisous Mathieuuu! Allleeeeeeeezz! Supplia Antoine en avançant vers Mathieu et en lui prenant le menton entre ses doigts (après trois tentatives dont une attrapant l'oreille au lieu de la mâchoire)

Mathieu ricana, embrassa Antoine du bout des lèvres, puis il sursauta, surprit par sa propre action et en un bond, tomba en arrière avec un râle... Lui même ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, il ne tenait déjà plus debout d'ailleurs!

*Menteur! Menteur! lui susurra une voix dans sa tête, tes pensées sont encore claires, tu n'as bu que 4 bières et un mini verre de whisky! Même si tu tiens plutôt mal l'alcool tu as encore les idées claires!*

*Bah, pourquoi est ce que je fais ces conneries alors?! demanda t-il à la voix*

La voix ne répondis pas, même si Mathieu continuait de réfléchir, approximativement bien...Approximativement car il passait du "pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a embrassé?! Et pourquoi moi aussi?" à "Si les humains voient des licornes quand ils sont défoncés, est ce que ça veux dire que les licornes voix des humains elles?"...

Finalement alors qu'Antoine en redemandait encore, Mathieu lui ordonna d'aller dormir sinon "les pizza géantes du Sahara vont venir te manger pour venger leur petites sœurs que tu as englouti sans scrupule à l'apéro!"

Antoine déguerpi, mi-apeuré et mi-triste, oubliant Richard qui trônait encore entre les griffes de Nyo qui avait gagné durant leur combat datant d'il y a quelques heures.

Mathieu se releva, sa chute avait endolori son dos mais il avait perdu le sens de la douleur avec l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines... Il marchait jusqu'à sa chambre en s'appuyant sur les murs pour ne pas se ramasser dans le couloir, sinon il n'aurait pas eu la force de se relever...

Alors qu'il atteignait enfin sa chambre et s'affalait dans son lit,il réfléchit une dernière fois. Se forçant à avoir une réflexion claire malgré l'alcool et la fatigue.

Il avait embrassé Antoine, mais celui-ci n'était pas dans son état normal.. Demain si Antoine se souvenait du premier baiser, il s'excuserait auprès de lui, expliquerait qu'il n'était qu'ami et tout irait bien, mais quand il saurait pour le deuxième bisous que Mathieu avait livré à Antoine, il n'aurait pas d'excuses et le chevelu ne le pardonnerai pas... Il s'imaginait déjà Antoine, le visage rouge de colère, crier à Mathieu des mots qui résonnaient déjà dans sa tête:

"C'ETAIT PAS MOI MATH'! J'étais bourré et t'en as profité pour m'embrasser contre mon vrai gré! Dit pas que c'était ma faute! Tu avais le choix, PAS MOI! T'étais encore clean! Tu aurais pu me rembarrer dès le début! Tu imagines si on aurait fait plus que s'embrasser! TU IMAGINES!?"

A moins que le chevelu l'ai embrassé car il l'aimait vraiment? *Bien sur! Et moi je chevauche une licorne sur Mars en criant "HEY MACARENA!"...*se dit-il.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Mathieu s'était réveillé à cause de son mal de crâne et s'était levé sans se souvenir du moment ou il avait finit par réellement s'endormir. Il avait marché jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre un doliprane ou de l'aspirine. Seulement éclairé par la lune encore haute, il avait décidé de faire une halte à la chambre d'amis ou François et Antoine dormaient. Il s'était dit que c'était les derniers moments de leur véritable amitié... De leur complicité simple et naturelle... Que demain l'un comme l'autre serait différent... Que demain l'amitié ne serait plus... Il était entré sans bruit et s'était accoudé à l'encadrement de la porte, la lueur blanchâtre de la lune dessinant son ombre qui s'étendait jusqu'aux draps blancs du lit. Les lumières de la rue ajoutant une légère source de lumière...

Le cadran vert du réveil indiquait quelque chose comme 3 heures et quelques du matin. Et Mathieu ne pouvait qu'admirer Antoine, sa bouille paisible enfouit dans son coussin. Il cru le voir ouvrir l'œil légèrement, resta encore quelques minutes, scrutant le dos de son ami se soulever en rythme avec sa respiration. Une petite brise agita ses cheveux, venant de la fenêtre de la salle de bain qui était toujours ouverte de quelques millimètres pour renouveler l'air. Le bruit lointain de quelques voitures traversant toujours la capitale, la respiration lente de François et d'Antoine se mêlant à la sienne, l'odeur fraîche de la nuit emplissant ses poumons à chaque inspirations... Il se sentait paisible pour une fois, plus rien ne comptait que le sommeil qui semblait ne réclamer que son lit. Il fit demi tour, un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre dévoilant la lune blanche, ronde sur laquelle se dessinait toutes sortes d'ombre, de cercle, de traits...

Tout cela faisait presque mélancolique, mais en même temps ses interrogations demeuraient... Son ami demain, ne serait plus le même, il fallait qu'il l'accepte, accepter le fait qu'Antoine ne pourrait plus le voir comme avant.. Mais il se forcera à rester naturel, pour que les autres ne se demande rien, et aussi peut-être pour qu'il ai une chance qu'Antoine tourne la page et ne prête plus d'importance à ce qui c'était passé...

Il s'était rendormi rapidement, même si ce temps lui avait paru une éternité...

Alors? Comment ça vous êtes déçus? Comment ça ''ça va pas plus loin!'' ? Ben oui, sinon c'est trop prévisible!


	7. Chapter 6

Voilà! Comme je suis malade, le chapitre est posté plus tôt, pendant que Sarah est en cours... Souhaitez-moi bon rétablissement et moi je vous souhaite bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6/fin du flashback\\\

Mathieu était parti dans ses pensées pendant quelques minutes et alors qu'il revenait à lui il se rendit compte qu'il fixait le range parapluie et qu'Antoine et Nyo attendaient une réaction en agitant une main devant le regard flou du schizophrène:

-Mathieu?! Mathieuuu! Houhou! Allo la lune? Ici la terre! souffla Antoine sa main toujours devant le visage du plus petit.

-Allez Richard! Réveille le! Attaque! Attaque! grogna Nyo en malmenant la peluche.

-Tu vas me rendre cette peluche! Toi!

-NAN! TRALALALALAIRE!

-Rooh! Tu crois que je peut gifler Mathieu? Il se réveilleras peut-être?

-Je suis "réveillé", comme tu dis, depuis un bon bout de temps... expliqua le châtain

-Et bah enfin! S'exclama le dessinateur, souriant en montrant ses dents. On croyait que tu avais fait un AVC sur place... Tu bougeais plus depuis 1 minute au moins, un robot éteint quoi...

-Ça va, vous avez pas l'air d'avoir eu trop peur! Remarqua Mathieu, les autres YouTubers ayant tous rejoint la cuisine apparemment selon les bruits de tasses, de bols, et les éclats de voix...

-Ah bah si quand même! Reprit Antoine en posant une de ses grandes mains sur l'épaule de Mathieu et en le regardant dans les yeux, une lueur d'inquiétude animant ses pupilles. Tu nous as fait quoi la? Un arrêt mental?

-J'étais juste ailleurs... Comme pendant mes anciens cours d'Espagnol... Le rassura Mathieu en souriant. Il se demanda si Antoine poserai sa main sur lui comme ça si il se souvenait des baisers...

Ils regagnèrent la cuisine, ou la moitié des YouTubers étaient assis autour de la table ,avalant des médicaments et des litres de cafés. François disputait Patrick en chuchotant pour ne pas gêner ceux qui avaient la tête s'assimilant à une caisse de résonance. Bob était déjà sur ses pieds à courir après le chat en soufflant "chat! chat! chat!" comme la pile électrique qu'il était. Les frères Lloyd parlaient métal avec Seb...

Quand Antoine, Mathieu et Nyo entrèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine, Kriss se retourna et fixa Mathieu intensément. Le plus petit soutint son regard pour identifier le message que le présentateur de Minute Papillon voulait lui passé mais il n'obtint qu'un grognement venant apparemment d'Antoine qui avait remarqué leur petit jeu à tout les deux... Mathieu se retourna pour voir Antoine, les yeux de celui ci lançaient des éclairs à l'autre schizophrène. Mathieu se dit que si un regard pouvait tuer, Kriss serait mort depuis longtemps. Ainsi Antoine et Kriss se fusillaient mutuellement pour une raison que le petit YouTuber ne connaissait pas, ou plutôt n'osait pas encore croire...

Il vit que Nyo, lui, avait rejoint Bob et ensemble il avait réussit à coincer le diabolique félin dans un coin de la cuisine et l'avait attrapé. Lui grattouillant le ventre et la tête alors que la bête au pelage blanc et noir se contorsionnait pour essayait de s'échapper...

Mathieu ignora l'interaction froide entre Antoine et Kriss et alla s'asseoir sur l'une des dernières chaises entre Bruce qui avait le nez plongé dans son thé et Patrick qui continué de parler avec François de leur petite altercation de la veille... Mathieu décida d'écouter les deux amis se disputer en silence, même si leurs sourires indiquaient que leur dispute n'était pas sérieuse...

-Pourquoi tu me mets à bout Patrick?! T'aime me voir crier c'est ça?! Avez demandé François avec un sourire goguenard sur le deuxième sens que pouvait représenter la seconde question qu'il avait posé.

-Bien sûr mon cher Fossoyeur! Avez répondu Patrick de sa voix douce et suave, souriant tout de même au deuxième sens que lui aussi avait perçu. J'aime te voir crier et devenir rouge, en me regardant de tes magnifiques yeux clairs...

François c'était retourné vers Mathieu qui étouffait un rire...

-Les mecs, j'imagine pas les réactions des fans girls si elles vous voyaient vous disputer en vous draguant ouvertement! S'exclama le petit schizophrène...

-Tu sais très bien que c'est pour rire! Expliqua François sans voir la petite moue déçue d'Axolot. Et puis je pourrais en faire de même entre toi et Kriss hein!

Mathieu fronça les sourcils...

-De quoi moi et Kriss? Pour ce matin avec la poussière dans les cheveux?! Mais ça veux rien dire ça! S'exclama Mathieu en agitant la main comme pour chasser une mouche.

Patrick, qui lorgnait François d'un œil sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte, étouffa un rire entre ses mains jointes, ses coudes reposant sur la table de bois clair.

-Arrête ça Mathieu, commença t-il, il te bouffe du regard, te lance des réflexions avec un deuxième sens énorme! Il te drague comme pas possible! Il est accroché à toi comme une moule sur son rochet!

-Comme toi avec François tu veux dire? lança Mathieu, blasé que tout le monde croit que Kriss lui faisait du rentre dedans.

Et alors que le petit châtain se relevait pour aller calmer Kriss et Antoine qui étaient sur le point de déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale, il ignora le regard lourd de reproches que Patrick lui lança alors que François fixait son ami avec les yeux ronds, les sourcils haut et le front plissé.

Patrick lui regardait ailleurs, ne lançant des regards à François que subtilement mais ne pouvant cacher ses joues rosies par la honte et la chaleur qui c'était emparée de lui.

Fred explosa de rire devant la scène. Il s'était passé 5 minutes depuis que Mathieu était parti calmer Kriss et Antoine mais François avait toujours ses mêmes yeux ronds et Patrick était toujours aussi rouge dès qu'il croisait du regard François. C'est l'ajout des rires de Bob et des frères Lloyd (qui s'étaient joint à la scène grâce aux remarques de JDG) qui les firent réagir. François ayant fini sa mise à jour (le pauvre avait beugué) se tourna vers les propriétaires des rires pour leur demander ce qui les faisaient rire, ce à quoi ils lui répondirent en leur donnant le portable de Fred qui avait filmé la scène depuis le début.

-Et ça vous fait marrer? dit François visiblement troublé après avoir vu la vidéo.

-Laisse-les, ils sont capable de rire de truc gênant pour les autres à ce que je vois..., visiblement Patrick avait repris une couleur presque normale.

-Oh, mais vos têtes était hilarantes! Quand ça vous concerne, vous n'avait plus envie de rire?

-C'est peut-être pas le moment surtout... dit François.

Et il parti, laissant les autres bouches-bées. Le Fossoyeur avait peut-être raison.

* * *

-Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plus! Bonne fin de semaine et bonne vacances! Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre est bien la semaine prochaine (si je ne peux pas le poster, je demanderai à Sarah de le faire).

Bises et...

-Arcs en ciels!

-... Non... A la semaine prochaine!


	8. Chapter 7

Salut! voilà le chapitre 7! J'étais pas sure de le poster vu que j'étais sensé être à Paris... Mais comme je pars finalement à Noël... Bon si ça n'avait pas été moi, Sarah l'aurait posté, ce chapitre...

Bon, Bonne lecture!

/\\\chapitre 7/\\\

* * *

De son côté, Mathieu essayait de raisonner Antoine et Kriss, avec l'aide presqu'inutile de Seb, vu qui était en train de mourir de rire, le chat à côté de lui n'arrangeant en aucun cas l'affaire.

-S'il vous plaît, les gars on a passé une super soirée, on ne vas pas gâcher ça avec une dispute voyons!

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, hein? Demanda Kriss

-Oh mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, toi? Redemanda Antoine

-Oh mais rien du tout, je compte à ce qu'il soit heureux! Retourne jouer avec ton chien!

-Mais comme si j'allais retourner voir Richard parce que Monsieur veux que j'y aille!

-Par pitié arrêtez les gars! Supplia Mathieu, d'une petite voix, fatigué.

-Il serait mieux avec quelqu'un qui lui ressemble!

-Mais qui t'as parler de «vivre ensemble»?

-Quoi? Que voulez-v..., commença Mathieu.

-Mais enfin ça se voit toi aussi que tu...

-JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE, ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS BATTRE!

Antoine, Kriss, Seb et le chat se retournèrent d'un coup, tous en même temps. Mathieu avait crié cette dernière phrase avec une voix emplie d'émotions: tristesse, fatigue _(mais oui, c'est une émotion! Et je m'y connaît en sommeil!Je suis LA Feignasse n°1!)_ , plainte et désespoir. Mathieu s'écroula et se mit à pleurer. Antoine et Kriss essayèrent de le consoler, mais rien n'y fit, Les imitations schizophrènes, Richard disant des phrases salaces, ou alors ce même Richard, étant plus doux, se retrouvant dans les bras de Mathieu, rien, rien ne marcha.

Quand François débarqua dans le salon,celui-ci cru arriver devant une véritable scène de film _(oh que je suis fière du rapprochement!)_. En effet Mathieu était sur le sol, à genoux, Richard à ses pieds. Antoine et Kriss l'entourait, lui demandant si le petit schizophrène allait bien, même s'ils savaient que non _(ça fait tellement yaoi au passage... comment ça? Ah... Oui on est DEJA dans une fic yaoi.)._ Enfin, Seb et le chat était un peu plus loin, regardant le spectacle avec autant d'étonnement que lui. Il pu apercevoir le salon, ravagé par la fête et aussi, sûrement, par la bagarre entre Kriss et Antoine.

Peut à peut, tout les youtubers présents dans la maison entrèrent dans le couloir pour voir ce qui s'y passait, alertés par le cri de Mathieu.

Antoine et Kriss était toujours à côté du châtain qui sanglotait et grognait des choses sans queue ni tête. Tous regardaient la scène, étonnés et inquiet... Antoine se retourna vers les nouveaux venus et leur lança un regard perdu. On aurait dit qu'il leur demandait silencieusement comment sortir Mathieu de cet état...

Bruce avança, et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Antoine...

-Il est fatigué, vous l'avez fait craquer! Bravo les gars! On va tous boire de grands verres d'eau et se calmer... Notre gueule de bois collective n'est pas compatible avec vos problèmes de cœurs...

Kriss lança un regard noir à Antoine et le chevelu éclata:

-Mais si je vous dit que JE NE SUIS PAS EN KIFF SUR MATH-

-ON A COMPRIS! s'exclama Bruce avec raideur. Et on verra ça demain! Vous vous expliquerez sagement, demain, et on s'en fou de vos histoires... Viens Mathieu, tu vas boire un verre d'eau et dormir un peu... Tu t'es couché à 1 heure et tu t'es levé en premier vers 8 heures... C'est pas suffisant! Allez viens!

Bruce pris Mathieu par les épaules pour l'aider à se relever. Sous le contact sur ses épaules, Mathieu se reprit et se tourna vers l'intellectuel en disant:

-Tu as raison... Un peu de sommeil me ferait du bien... Je suis fatigué... sur les nerfs... .Puis il soupira.

Il se releva en parti grâce à Bruce et frotta ses yeux avec sa main... Puis il se dirigea, las, vers la cuisine. Bruce se retourna une dernière fois vers les deux hommes belliqueux, leur lança un regard lourd de reproches, et suivit Mathieu pour prévenir toutes autres crises de nerf.

Kriss se releva et sortit sans un regard en arrière, Antoine lui se prit la tête entre les mains. Toujours au sol, atterré. Les autres youtubers, ayant assistés à la scène, firent demi-tour. Silencieux. Bruce avait raison, il fallait se reposer un peu pour évacuer...

Après avoir bu un verre d'eau et avoir fait un tour au toilette pour retourner le contenu de son estomac, Mathieu s'allongea de nouveau dans son lit. Le soleil et les bruits de la rue l'énervait, les rires des enfants courant vers le parc non loin le narguait, et lui n'avait que son mal de tête pour fêter ses vacances... Il entendit la voix étouffée de Bruce de l'autre côté de sa porte:

-Non, il faut qu'il se repose... Votre dispute avec l'autre de tout à l'heure l'a grillé... C'est pas mon problème, il faut qu'il dorme. T'avais qu'à réfléchir avant de dire tes conneries... Allez, va!

Puis plus un bruit, à par un brouilla ambiant depuis le salon...

La fatigue gagna vite le petit schizophrène qui sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Quand Mathieu se réveilla, 3 heures plus tard, les nuages avaient recouvert le soleil et l'atmosphère c'était rafraîchie. Sa fatigue c'était atténuée et il décida de se lever. Il rebut une gorgée d'eau et avança vers la porte. Quand il ouvrit celle-ci, il fit un bond en arrière, surprit.

* * *

Alors? Que ce cache-t-il derrière la porte de la chambre?

Réponses dans le chapitre de la semaine prochaine!


	9. Chapter 8

Salut tout le moooooooonde! Voila le chapitre 8! (désolé pr ceux qui n'ont pas eue l'intro... désolée)

* * *

/\\\Chapitre 8/\\\

Antoine c'était senti tellement coupable. Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter "Bravo Antoine, regarde comment va ton ami grâce à toi..."! Il avait directement chercher à reparler avec Mathieu, mais Bruce l'avait strictement empêché. Après tout, il avait eu raison, Mathieu avait pété un plomb à cause de lui, ça ne pouvait pas changer en quelques minutes.

Le chevelu était retourné au salon avec les autres, c'était assis, et avait pris sa tête entre ses mains. Silencieux, les seuls mouvements qu'il effectuait étaient pour amener son verre d'eau à sa bouche puis le reposer sur la table face à lui.

Mais personne ne s'inquiétaient de son état, car presque tous étaient silencieux.

Nyo se murmurait à lui même:"Aie ma tête, boit, boit! Il faut que je bois pour me réhydratr comme l'a dit Bruce... Encore un verre! Si, si! J'ai encore soif! Bordel... Mon crâââne... boire!"

Fred et Seb parlait entre eux, chuchotant sûrement des choses en rapport à leur prochain épisode.

François lui, lorgnait Patrick du coin de l'œil, sirotant un verre d'eau aromatisé, profitant du fait que Patrick ne le remarque pas pour le détailler en silence.

1 heure était passée calmement, Bruce était sorti dans la cour avec Alexis, Bob et Nyo qui n'en pouvaient plus de ne rien faire. Ils jouaient avec Wifi qui galopait entre les poubelles et les cartons.

Antoine avait profité du fait que Bruce soit loin pour jeter un coup d'œil à la chambre de Mathieu. Il avait croisé Kriss qui, ronchon, grommelait seul... Enfin, grommelait avec ses personnalités, mais rien d'inhabituel. Il lui lança de nouveau un regard froid mais le chevelu n'y fit pas attention.

Quand il arriva devant la porte, Antoine allait toquer, mais il changea d'avis au dernier moment. Mieux valait laisser dormir Mathieu, il allait attendre devant. De toutes façons, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire...

Il était resté une bonne demie heure dos contre la porte fermée, écoutant les bruits alentours, les yeux fermés. Puis il s'était assis au sol, contre la porte toujours, et avait réfléchit. A tout et à rien, mais quelques fois il revoyait les événements de ce matin.

Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui c'était passé, pourquoi avait t-il réagi mal déjà? Ce matin, quand Kriss avait dragué Mathieu? Il avait eu l'impression que Mathieu était à lui?! Non, non, non! C'était juste par ce que ça ce fait pas de draguer ouvertement comme ça devant les copains... Non?

 _"_ _ _Alors, pourquoi tu n'as rien dis à Patrick quand il faisait pareil avec François?"__

C'était diffèrent aussi, c'était pour rire!

 _"_ _ _Ou plutôt par-ce-que ce n'était pas Mathieu qui faisait l'objet de la drague non?"__

Ouais, c'est ça! Dit tout de suite que je suis Gay?!

 _"_ _ _..."__

Ah! Voila! La petite conscience, elle parle quand elle le veut, mais elle a pas le culot d'aller jusqu'au bout!

 _"_ _ _Non... La conscience répond franchement... Mais cette question d'orientation c'est à toi de te la poser..."__

QUOI?! Mais bien sur! C'est pas nouveau! Je suis hété-

 _"_ _ _Réfléchit, c'est une question sérieuse! Tu n'as jamais était attiré par un mec?!"__

J'ai toujours été avec des filles...

 _"_ _ _Oui, mais... tu n'as jamais trouvé un mec, mignon? vachement cool? Drôle? ou tout ça combiné?"__

Bah... nan... Je vois pas... Tout les mecs présent sont cool et drôle... on appel ça des COPAINS...

 _"_ _ _Mais purée... Nom de la Sainte Patate! Faut vraiment que tu sois bourré pour comprendre?!"__

Je te dis que j'ai compr... Attend... Quoi?! Bourré?! Mais pourquoi tu dis ça?!

 _"_ _ _Hum... Tu es aveugle..."__

Antoine releva la tête, il ne comprenait plus rien, déjà: Il parlait seul, ce qui en disait gros sur son état mental actuel. Et il se posait de drôle de questions aussi. Bien sur qu'il aimait les femmes! Même si il n'avait pas eu de relation amoureuse depuis 3 ans environ...

 _"_ _ _Tu connais Mathieu depuis combien de temps déjà?!"__

Ça n'a rien à voir! Pur hasard! Et puis toi... la ferme!

 _"_ _ _Je te rappelle que c'est une partie de toi qui a fait cette réflexion, donc c'est toi qui t'es dis ça seul..."__

J'en ai marre!

Puis le chevelu secoua ça tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place, et réfléchit à autre chose. Voila 1 heure qu'il était déjà devant cette porte. La fatigue le gagnait peu à peu et il commença à s'assoupir. Sa tête posée sur ses bras, croisés sur ses genoux. Il respirait plus lentement, alors que son crâne recommençait à pulser doucement, les effets du médicament s'estompant.

Et alors qu'il allait vraiment s'endormir, rejoignant les doux bras de Morphée, la porte sur laquelle il était appuyé s'ouvrit. En plus d'être réveillé par la sensation de vide derrière lui, faisant monter l'adrénaline en flèche, il tomba lourdement en arrière.

Ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand sous la frayeur qui venait de le parvenir, il vit au dessus de lui Mathieu qui avait bondit en arrière. Celui-ci commença à rire de son ami.

"Oh! Monsieur Daniel a eu la brillante idée de faire un somme sur une porte qui pouvait s'ouvrir à tout moment..."

"J'avais pas prévu de dormir! répondit Antoine du tac au tac. J'attendais que tu te lèves pour..."

Le chevelu lança un regard vers la main que Mathieu lui tendait, l'acceptant pour ce remettre sur pied. Il se releva et épousseta son pantalon. Remarquant, en passant, que la main du châtain était douce et chaude.

"Tu m'attendais pour?!"

Antoine se reprit "Ah, oui... pour m'excuser... C'était pas cool de ma part de m'emporter pour rien... Sorry Math'..."

Mathieu paru surpris, et... légèrement déçu? Il répondit alors, avec un sourire franc:

"Ouais, désolé aussi Antoine... Je me suis emporté aussi... La fatigue, tu sais..."

Mathieu tendit une main à Antoine, comme pour remettre tout à plat, pour remettre les conteur à 0. L'autre empoigna la main tendue et la serra doucement, souriant. Puis le chevelu tira sur la main de Mathieu et celui-ci fut emporté par sa force, s'écrasant sur le torse de son ami. Puis Antoine entoura de ses grands bras le dos du schizophrène, lui offrant une étreinte amicale que le plus petit lui rendit, hésitant.

Puis le chevelu s'écarta de nouveau, tapota l'épaule de son ami, et souri en disant:

"Allez, on s'ennuie ferme au salon! Il te faut pour mettre de l'ambiance mon bichon!"

Puis il relâcha le plus vieux et reparti au salon, le sourire aux lèvres. Le souvenir de l'étreinte, des bras fin de Mathieu dans son dos, tournoyant dans sa tête sans qu'il n'y fasse vraiment attention.

* * *

Alors? Reviews?


	10. Chapter 9

Saluuuut! Vous allez bien? Voici le chapitre 9! Je suis super étonnée de savoir que nos lecteurs ne vivent pas qu'en France! Internet n'a pas de frontière *^* Mais je vous aime tout autant vous, lecteurs de France!

Je suis allée à la PGW dimanche, c'était crevant! Mais c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de poster ce chapitre. ^^

BONNE LECTUUUUUURE!

* * *

/\\\Chapitre 9/\\\

A l'entrée du salon Antoine demanda l'attention de tous le monde à la manière d'un présentateur de cirque identifiant le futur artiste de son spectacle:

-Hum,hum... Votre attention, s'il vous plaît...

Tous le monde arrêta son activité pour se tourner vers Antoine qui tenait la porte qui séparait le salon du couloir, fermée, comme un majordome.

-Whoah... Antoiiiiiine! C'est quoi cet air solennel? On dirait que tu vas demander Mathieu en mariage! Rigola Nyo.

Antoine se tourna la poignée de la porte toujours l'air sérieux (ce qui, quand on y réfléchit, doit être étrange), faisant semblant d'ignorer la remarque du jeune dessinateur aimant tant taquiner les autres, seul le rouge de ses joues trahissait sa gêne. Il ouvrit lentement la porte en disant:

-Mathieu Sommet est de retour parmi nous!

Ce dit Mathieu entra doucement dans le salon, dévisageant les regards de ses invités. Antoine avait toujours cet air sérieux (ce qui était vraiment étrange en fait!) il avait les yeux fermés et Mathieu s'imagina ses yeux noisettes si spécifiques à Antoine tout en remarquant aussi ses joues rosées, il tourna ensuite la tête pour tomber sur Fred et Nyo rigolant sur leur vannes MaToine, Sébastien lui souriait tandis qu'il était au téléphone avec Mayard, ils parlaient d'Aventures et d'Eden..., Bob était aussi dans cette conversation téléphonique d'ailleurs vu qu'il parlait de pyromagie en faisant de grands gestes pour illustrer ses propos, François, à la gauche de Seb, parlait à Patrick, les frères Lloyd et Alexis, eux, parlait de musique tout en saluant Mathieu et en lui demandant si il avait bien dormi. Et enfin, Kriss. Lui, c'était plus compliqué... En effet, quand Kriss le regardait, lui, Mathieu, il avait un merveilleux sourire accroché au visage, or quand il regardait Antoine, on pouvait voir dans son regard un mélange d'envie, de haine, et de frustration. C'en était carrément effrayant!

Mathieu débarqua donc dans le salon, une légère colère pouvait maintenant se lire sur son visage, en tapant Antoine et Kriss au passage. Il pouvait constater que la dispute entre les deux ne s'était pas dissipée et ça, ça le mettait mal à l'aise et quand il était mal à l'aise, il devenait colérique. Wifi se mit à ses pieds pour le câliner, ce qui calma immédiatement Mathieu. Il prit alors la boule de poils dans ses bras et le caressa doucement, avec un regard heureux. Cette action du petit suscita à Kriss et Antoine de la jalousie. Quand Mathieu releva la tête, il remarqua la colère d'Antoine et de Kriss.

-Euuuuuuuuh... Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me fixez comme ça?

-Quoi? s'étonna Antoine! Mais non, pas du tout! Je ne te fixais pas!

-Mais oui! Dis-moi que t'as envie de tuer le chat aussi!

-J'l'aime pas c'te bestiole! Y a un truc pas net avec elle! Comme si elle était plus intelligente qu'elle n'en a l'air...

-Sur ce point j'te rejoins!, intervint Kriss.

-Genre, c'est limite si vous croyez que le chat se transforme en chat-garou! Pff... La fillette ne dit que des conneries! Elle arrête pas de dire que les chiens se transforment en lapins mangeurs de chair humaine toutes les nuits de nouvelles lunes, que la petite souris qui prend les dents de lait sont des suceuses de sang, que les pigeons sont porteurs de mauvais présages et que mon chat est un chat-garou! Vous n'allez quand même pas croire une gamine de 7 ans!

-... Nan, on ira pas jusque là! Mais je persiste à croire que ce chat a une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne!

-Antoine, il y a des limites à la connerie et là, tu la dépasses franchement...

-Tssssss... Saleté d'chat! Un jour, se sera Mathou qui sera comme ça dans mes bras, mais avec un sourire heureux!

-Humm, Antoine? Tu viens de dire? Tu as parlé si faiblement que je n'ai pas tout entendu...

-Euh... Non... rien... Je parlais à la boule de poils tombants...

-Parle pas de mon chat comme ça!

-Pff... Ok... Okay...

Antoine était lui même étonné de ce qu'il venait de dire... Lui? Jaloux d'un chat? Un petit peu peut-être?... Mais JAMAIS il ne l'avouerait... Jamais! Et puis, pourquoi être jaloux d'une boule de poils? Nooon! Mathieu pouvait bien grattouiller le ventre de son chat, lui faire des petits bisous sur le museau, rire quand Wifi se faufilait entre ses jambes, et l'attraper pour le câliner, sa bouche et ses mains se perdant dans les poils blancs et soyeux de l'animal... Ouais, ça faisait un peu zoophile quand même... Antoine sortit enfin de ses pensées quand il vit que Mathieu le regardait avec une intention particulière.

Mathieu allait reprendre la parole quand la sonnerie caractéristique de la porte attira l'attention de tout le monde.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! A la semaine prochaine pour le 10ème chapitre, plus long pour fêter le n°10!

 _Avoue que t'as juste pas trouvé où le couper!_

MAIIIIIIIIIS! Méchante secrétaire!

 _Alors, cher lecteur, je vous invite à voir l'article crée par Mathilde sur une association qui lui tient à coeur, Respect Zone. cet article est un peu barbant mais important à ses yeux. Faites lui aussi savoir si elle doit en créer une fiction. Au revoir!_

Mais vas-t'en! Je peux le dire toute seule ça!


	11. Chapter 10

Saaaaaaaaaaaalut! Comment ça va? Moi, ça va!^^... Allez! Voici le 10ème chapitre déjà!

* * *

/\\\Chapitre 10/\\\

-LES PIZZAS! Hurla Bob en courant vers la porte, affamé.

-Les... Pizzas? Demanda Mathieu, qui ne comprenait rien.

-Oui, soupira LinksThesuns, notre chère Lennon à commandé une bonne quinzaine de pizzas pendant ton sommeil... Elle est arrivée à l'interphone 2 minutes avant ton réveil et Bob lui a ouvert.

-J'AVAIS FAIM OKAY?! Hurla Bob depuis l'entrée, ouvrant la porte sur une livreuse de pizza. Elle était plutôt mignonne et devait avoir la vingtaine. Le casque de la moto avait l'air trop grand pour elle et il penchait légèrement vers la droite.

Mathieu roula des yeux et fit demi-tour pour allez rechercher un verre d'eau, suivit par un Antoine qui avait lui aussi besoin d'un rafraîchissement.

Bob fit un grand sourire à la jeune fille, qui avait écarquillée les yeux à leur maximum. Fred s'approcha et passa sa tête par dessus l'épaule du premier, s'amusant de la situation...

-Euh... Je... J'ai une commande pour un certain... Bob... J'imagine que c'est... vous?

La jeune fille faisait dans les 1 mètres 65, elle avait une mignonne petite bouille et de grand yeux bleu-vert. Son nez était parsemé de petites taches de rousseur qui ressortait tant elle rougissait.

-Oui! Répondit Bob. Et vous, comment vous appelez vous?

-Jo... Joséphine... J'ai les 17 pizzas que... vous avez commandé... Ça fera 173,40 euros.. S'il vous plaît?...

Fred retourna dans le salon, ne voulant pas payer l'énorme facture. Nyo, curieux, rejoignit donc Bob pour voir ce qui se passait dehors. Il remarqua la jeune fille, il lui sourit et elle lui sourit en retour, rougissant de plus en plus.

-Okay, s'exclama Bob, je vais chercher de quoi payer... J'ai vraiment trop faim...

Puis le Lennon laissa Nyo et la livreuse seuls, pour aller chercher des sous... Ou plutôt supplier des sous à chaque YouTubers présents dans le salon...

-Vous... Vous allez avoir besoin d'aide pour porter toutes ces pizzas? Demanda Nyo après quelques secondes de silence durant lesquels le cerveau de la jeune fille avait eu l'air de se reconnecter.

-Je... Euh... Oui si vous voulez Ny... Enfin monsieur! Elle sourit de nouveau et ria d'un air gêné...

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Nyo hein! Sourit le jeune homme.

-Ouais... Je... Je vous connais de Youtube... Et vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai l'impression de rêver... Ça se trouve je rêve oui... Sûrement... Pour rencontrer Bob Lennon, Joueur du Grenier et vous en livrant des pizzas...

Son regard devint brumeux, elle était comme perdu dans ses pensées.

-Tutoyez moi voyons!

-D'accord... Mais.. toi aussi alors... J'espère que je ne rêves pas en tout cas!

-Si a nous trois, on te fait déjà autant d'effets, je te conseille de ne pas entrer... Tu risquerais de reconnaître une dizaine d'autres YouTubers!

Il ria puis se retourna quelques secondes pour voir ce qui se passait au salon. Où on entendait Bob gueuler:

-ALLER KRISS! DONNE UN PITIT BILLET!

-Nan... J'ai pas faim... Et puis arrête de mendier et paye toi même! Tu les a voulu ces pizzas...

-Antoine a donné 5 euros lui! Ajouta alors le Gamer d'une voix tentatrice.

Sans rien dire, Kriss se jeta sur son porte-feuille et donna 10 euros au Pyromage en souriant exagérément à Antoine. Une lueur de défit dans les yeux.

Nyo ricana et regarda de nouveau la jeune fille devant lui, enfin rejoint par Bob qui avait assez de sous désormais.

-Tenez mademoiselle!

La jeune fille fit signe à Bob d'attendre, elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers son scooter, suivit par Nyo qui tenait promesse qui avait pris les clés de l'appart pour pouvoir rouvrir la lourde porte d'entrée.

La jeune fille fit deux tas distincts, puis en désigna un à Nyo. Celui-ci souria gentiment à la jeune fille, prit quelques pizzas du deuxième tas et les ajouta au sien, pour que la jolie blonde au casque en ai moins à porter.

Elle s'apprêta à protester, puis Nyo lui fit un clin d'œil et elle fut trop occupée à rougir pour parler.

-On va poser tout ça sur la table! Lui dit-il en montrant du nez l'habitation.

-Mais je n'ai pas le droit de rentrer chez les gens normalement! Si?

-On s'en fou! S'écria Nyo avant de trottiner vers l'entrée en ricanant.

Ils rentrèrent donc à l'intérieur et posèrent les cartons sur la table recouverte de verres d'eau.

La livreuse retourna sur le seuil rapidement, trop timide pour supporter tout ces regards curieux.

Bob la rejoignit et lui donna de nouveaux l'argent. Elle prit les nombreux billets que lui tendait le grand brun et les rangea dans sa sacoche.

-Elle nous connaît.. Murmura Nyo à l'oreille de son ami en le rejoignant.

-Ah bon?! S'écria Bob, sans aucune discrétion. Mais fallait le dire plus tôt! LES MECS! VENEZ DIRE BONJOUR A...EUH?!

-Joséphine... murmura l'étudiante, pétrifié.

-A JOSEPHINE LA LIVREUSE!

On entendit la voix d'Alexis Lloyd qui était allongé dans la chambre d'ami, épuisé, et qui demanda en blaguant:

-Elle est sexy? Parce que je viens que si ça en vaut la peine! J'ai trop mmaaaalll...

-Oui Alexis, elle en vaut la peine... Répondis Nyo en riant, et celui-ci vit Bob lui faire un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Et toutes les personnes présentes vinrent saluer la jeune fille. Antoine demanda alors:

-On pourrait avoir une réduc si on signe tous un orthographe?

-Ouais! S'exclama Fred.

Et tous signèrent un petit mot sur une feuille qui traînait dans l'imprimante non loin.

Quand Nyo reçut la feuille et le stylo, il fit une petite esquisse sur l'espace non-utilisé. Puis il vit que Bob avait mis un numéro de téléphone. Il lu "Voila le numéro de Nyo"... QUOI?!

Il remarqua que Bob le regardait bizarrement en souriant, les yeux emplis de... Malice?

-Euh... Bob je-

-Chut! L'interrompit l'autre. Ne dit rien, tu me remercieras plus tard...

Non loin, Loris Lloyd regardait Joséphine d'un regard suspicieux. Alexis lui donna un petit coup de coude dans l'épaule:

-Bah alors, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a petit frère? Murmura le guitariste au plus jeune.

-Cette Joséphine... Je trouve que Nyo est... étrange... Avec elle...

Alexis ricana un peu, et se retourna de nouveau vers son cadet avec un petit sourire aux lèvres:

-Allez! Tu vas pas faire ta jalouse! Nyo drague qui il veut hein... Même si je t'avoue qu'il est un peu gauche parfois! Alexis ria légèrement et se retourna vers le plus jeune, qui lui ne riait pas du tout. Loris était peut-être jaloux... de Nyo bien sure! Pourquoi serait-il jaloux de Joséphine? Il repensa alors au striptease... Mais chassa bien vite cette idée de son crâne.

Et la jeune fille reçut le papier dédicacé de tous... Elle redonna à Bob 15 euros et sourit une dernière fois.

Quand elle fût sortie de la cour, le grincement de la grille résonnant sur les murs, l'attention générale se détourna sur les 2 billets que tenait Bob. Celui-ci, ayant repéré le conflit futur pour le précieux papier, couru à travers la cour à toute vitesse. Les plus courageux, ou plutôt les moins malades, le suivirent à toutes jambes et c'est ainsi que certains fans purent voir ce jour là un Bob Lennon qui courait et riait dans les rues de Paris, suivis d'autres vidéastes. Jusqu'à ce que ceux ci attrape le brun, le dépouille de sa remise, et l'emmène de nouveaux dans l'appartement de Mathieu. Le Lennon sur l'épaule, comme un tapis roulé...

* * *

Voilà, voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu!


	12. Chapter 11

-SAAAAAAAAAAAAALUUUUUUUUT! Comment allez vous?

-Ils peuvent pas te répondre...

-Comment ça?

-Ils sont derrière leur écran et toi aussi... imbécile associale!

-... Comment ça "imbécile associale"? Je reste pas toutes mes journées devant mon écran!

-... Bon... C'est parti pour le chapitre 11

* * *

/\\\ Chapitre 11

Même si un grand nombre de youtubers étaient dehors à la poursuite du Lennon, il restait tous de même quelques personnes dans l'appartement de Mathieu. Celles-ci étaient le propriétaire, Bruce, Seb, Patrick et François.

-*soupir* Ils sont désespérants, souffla le plus petit d'entre eux.

-Mais bon c'est pour ça qu'on les apprécient... ajouta l'ingénieur du son.

-Mouai... Mais parfois on a quand même envie de les étrangler... dit l'homme à la pelle d'un ton las.

-En effet... ,dit le scientifique, Mais c'est pour ça qu'ils attac...

-WIFI VIENT DE PASSER LA POOOOOOOOOORTE! Hurla Axolot.

-QUEAOI?!, Hurla Mathieu, Wifi!, commença-t-il doucement, revient Wifi, mon chaton! Viens voir papa!

-Pourquoi tu lui parles comme ça?

-Pour qu'il revienne... Si je lui hurle dessus, il ne voudra JAMAIS, au grand JAMAIS revenir.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LE CHAT-GAROOOOOOOOOU!

Après avoir entendu ce cri, Les youtubers virent Wifi redescendre les escaliers, rentrer dans la maison, et se réfugier dans un tiroir ouvert dans la cuisine.

-Ah, il est là... Tant mieux, j'aurais pas à le chercher comme ça...

-Bon on fait quoi? Il est bientôt 17 heures ton appartement est toujours aussi mal rangé qu'hier... Demanda Bruce.

-Euh..., réfléchi Mathieu, On pourrait ranger... Les plus instables mentalement sont partis à la recherche de 15€...

-Et accessoirement de Bob... rajouta Seb en ricanant.

-Accessoirement... répondit le plus petit.

-Au fait, demanda François, tu n'est pas instable mentalement toi aussi?

-Roh! Ta gueule, hein!, se vexa le schizophrène, Allez hop au boulot, on discute pas! François, tu prends le balais, Pat, tu débarrasses le salon et les autres pièces de tous les détritus et tu mets les restes au frigo, Bruce, tu vas ouvrir les fenêtres, tu mets les sortes de grillages devant pour éviter que Wifi se casse puis tu va faire la vaisselle aidé de Patrick dès qu'il aura fini ses tâches, et Seb tu prend le plumeau et tu dépoussière les canapés les meubles en hauteur ect... et dès que tu as fini, tu prend une éponge et tu nettoies les murs.

-Et toi?, se risqua François.

-Je supervise les opérations, je fais les lits de ma chambre et de la chambre d'amis et surtout, surtout je fais la lessive!

-Okay... répondirent-ils en cœur.

-Techniquement, selon mes calculs qui prend en compte la vitesse de Bob et de ses poursuivants, le nombre de poursuivants et la capacité physique de tout le monde, ils devraient revenir dans 32 minutes et 17 secondes et demi!

-Euh... Mathieu?

-On a pas de temps à perdre! AU TRAVAIIIIIL!

Les personnes ici présentes se mirent, chacune, respectivement au travail. François grommelait... en effet celui ci devait prendre un balais dans ses mains et il était sur que Pupuce, qui était sur le canapé, était jalouse de voir cet objet si commun dans les bras du Fossoyeur, il se dit aussi qu'une petite balade au cimetière ne suffira pas à calmer la colère de la pelle. D'ailleurs, le balais lui faisait étrangement penser à un épisode qu'il avait tourné sur la recette de la bièreaubeurre avec Jean-Junior. Sébastien, lui, dépoussiéra tranquillement les meubles des pièces ayant été directement ou indirectement (je pense notamment à la salle de bain), tout en sifflotant la chanson des test sur les jeux vidéos de la St Valentin (oui cette fameuse chanson que je connaissait par au bout de 3 écoutes que je ne pouvait pas m'arrêter de chantonner en cours et que j'ai eu du mal a oublier... Bordel!). Mathieu hurlait à pleins poumons qu'il devaient aller plus vite s'il voulaient avoir terminé avant que Bob et les autres reviennent tout en effectuant les tâches dont il avait fait référence auparavant (heureusement qu'il avait dit aux invités de prendre des vêtements de rechange). Après avoir rangé les chambres (ce qui n'était pas prévu au départ) ils prit la masse de vêtements (plus grande que lui) qu'il apporta dans la buanderie. Il fit les poches de tout de monde mettant à la poubelle mouchoirs, paquets de bonbons vides,bouchons de bouteilles et autres et mettant dans une boite les objets un peu plus précieux tel que pièces de monnaies, portables oubliés, crayons encore utilisables, clés et portes clés ainsi que des trucs chelou comme des aiguilles trouvé chez Nyo et une boite contenant de la poudre noire dans les poches de Patrick avec quelques bouts d'emballages tombés autour. Une lettre, dans l'une des poches de jean de Kriss, lui étant destiné retint particulièrement son attention. Il hésita un moment puis se dit que malgré tout, il n'aurait qu'a demander à son semblable le sujet de cet écrit devenant de moins en moins commun aujourd'hui... Surtout si c'est pour l'envoyer à lui, Mathieu, autre youtuber... Il mit donc la lettre à part, préférant lui remettre en main propre. Bruce, après avoir ouvert et sécurisé les fenêtres, un truc qui était vachement compliqué à faire en plus vu qu'il fallait prendre un grillage, aller dans la pièce ou l'on ouvrait la fenêtre, fermer rapidement la porte et placer cette foutue grille soigneusement... et si par malheur, le chat passait au travers de la porte avant d'avoir fini de la fermer, il fallait faire extrêmement faire attention à ce que je chat ne réussisse pas à passer dans une quelconque ouverture faite par inadvertance. Mais après cette dure et longue épreuve passée, il rejoignit Patrick qui avait fini de débarrasser le salon et qui avait commencé la vaisselle. Bruce le co-équipa tout en parlant de la soirée de la veille et de la journée en cours. Puis de fils en aiguilles, il réussit subtilement à arriver au sujet qui l'intéressait le plus, ses sentiments (de Pat) envers François:

-Et François?

-Quoi François?!

-Whoa... Calme-toi Pat! Je veux juste savoir tes affinités avec, ce que t'aime ou pas chez lui... Comme on vient de faire avec Mathieu, Antoine, Seb, Bob et Fred...

-Ah... Ben euh... C'est mon pote... Euh...

-Oui?

-On s'entend super bien ensemble... On déconne tout le temps... J'aime beaucoup être avec lui... On se comprend bien...

-Je vois... continue...

-Euh... Et toi?

-François? Ben c'est bon ami pour moi... Il est charismatique et attachant... Il donne envie à tout le monde de s'intéresser au cinéma... Mais il y a un seul truc qui me dérange...

-Quoi?!... hum... oui?

-... Le fait qu'il soit célibataire alors que ce tient devant moi le seul et unique prétendant pouvant le rendre heureux...

-Que.. W.. J... QUOI?!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda Seb passant non loin des deux personnes.

-Laisse Seb, commença Bruce... Je viens juste de lui dire que j'avais couper la connexion Internet de Mathieu... Juste pour lui faire une blague...

-Ah... C'est pas gentil ça... répondit l'ingénieur.

-Mais c'est amusant!

-Mais c'est amusant en effet, dit Seb en s'éloignant pour aller nettoyer les murs.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Bruce se tourna vers Patrick, qui était plus occupé à regarder François jurer sur son infidélité envers sa pelle.

-Bah... Vas..., soupira Bruce, un sourire au lèvres

-Euh... Oui?

-C'est mignon de te voir comme ça! Faut que tu tente ta chance!

-Mais si...

-Dis toi que t'auras eu les tripes de lui dire!

-Moui... T'as raison...

-Allez arrête de mater, on doit finir de nettoyer la vaisselle avant que les autres reviennent...

Les deux hommes reprirent donc leur boulot. Nettoyant, frottant, astiquant et essuyant chaque assiettes,chaque couverts (et non bande de pervers, on parle bien de la vaisselle!)... Quand Bruce rangea la dernière assiette, Mathieu débarqua dans le salon, lâcha un soupir de soulagement en voyant le salon encore plus propre que la veille et se posta devant la porte.

-3, 2, 1...

L'interphone sonna.

-Oui, c'est ouvert!

-Ok merci!

Mathieu raccrocha l'interphone, et ouvrit la porte. Alexis Lloyd, Fred et Nyo tenaient Bob, qui lui se débattait comme un poisson hors de l'eau pour s'en sortir.

-Bob, c'est un échec pour toi, commença Fred, en même temps, avec 30 en physique...

-Je suis pas si faaaaaaaaaaaibleeeeeeeuh!

-Mais bien sur!

* * *

-Et c'est sur cette note sarcastique que se finit notre 11ème chapitre chao tout le monde, Peace!

-C'est du plagiat! Tu fais comme Squezzie!

-Ta gueule! C'est pas comme si j'avais fait ça: Chao tout le monde, Peace! *geste de la main*

-Bah... Tu l'as fais...

-... Oo... Rooooooooooh! T'es messant! SARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IL EST MECHAAAAAAAAAANT! TT *cours vers Sarah*

-... Bon... A la semaine prochaine lecteurs!


	13. Chapter 12

Salut salut! Et voici le chapitre 12 de notre fiction! J'espère que ces deux dernières semaines se sont bien passées pour vous, moi, ça m'a choqué vu que les attentats se sont passés juste après le post du chapitre 2 de mon autre fiction (même si ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il s'y passe)... J'ai vraiment cru avoir vu dans le futur et je m'en suis vraiment voulu pendant longtemps de ne pas avoir pu avoir faire quelque chose... Mais bon... Si on arrête de vivre notre vie, ces connard auront gagnés... VIVONS, CHANTONS, RIONS, SANS OUBLIER LES VICTIMES CAR C'EST EXACTEMENT CE QU'IL NE VEULENT PAS!

LIBERTE, EGALITE, FRATERNITE, TELLE EST NOTRE DEVISE. VIVE LA FRANCE!

Voilà, bonne lecture, détendez vous cette fiction est destinée à ça! Bonne lecture!

Mathilde.

* * *

/\\\Chapitre 12/\\\

Ils entrèrent et virent que tout été propre. Ils s'extasièrent longuement devant cette propreté incroyable jusqu'à ce que Bob intervienne:

-OUI, C'EST BON, ON A VU QU'ILS SAVAIENT FAIRE LE MENAGE, ET QUE MATHIEU SERAI DONC SUPER COMME FEMME AU FOYER CHEZ ANTOINE OU KRISS MAIS MAINTENANT, POSEZ-MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Mathieu se mit à rougir énormément, tout comme Antoine et Kriss. Bob fut déposé à terre à son pour son plus grand bonheur. L'argent, lui fût redistribué en parts égales pour ceux qui voulaient de l'argent (en gros plus beaucoup par personne quoi...) et Mathieu alla chercher les affaires qu'il avait sorti des poches de ses invités.

-Voilà les trucs qui traînait dans vos poches, récupérez les dans le calme le plus complet, s'il vous plaît...

-Pourquoi t'as été fouiller dans..., commença Links

-Pour pouvoir laver vos vêtements... _(au passage, je rappelle que Mathieu avait dit aux inviter de prendre des vêtements de rechange, je le redit, vu que Sarah m'a refait la remarque)_

-Ah... Merci.

-De rien...

Soudain un cri de panique se fit entendre. Kriss se mit à courir en hurlant, je cite «Hélicoptère, hélicoptère.». Le dessinateur lui demanda alors quel était son problème.

-Je... Je... Je la retrouve plus!

-De quoi?

-Une... Quelque chose d'important... Il était dans ma poche de jean hier!

-C'est quoi? On va t'aider à le retrouver!

-C'est..

-Cette lettre? Mathieu venait de s'accroupir à côté de Kriss. Il arborait un sourire rassurant, sûrement pour calmer Kriss. Il lui tendit l'objet en question en lui disant:

-Je sais qu'elle m'est destinée mais je ne l'ai ni ouverte, ni lue... Et je ne comprend pas... Pourquoi me donner une lettre alors que toi et moi nous sommes des gens de Youtube... Comme tous les autres ici? T'aurai pu m'envoyer un mail... Ou m'en parler directement...

Mathieu avait chuchoté ça de tel sorte que seul Kriss et lui puissent l'entendre. Celui-ci eu l'air de remercier le châtain d'un simple regard et lui répondit tout aussi bas:

-Mathieu... En fait Je...

Il regarda la lettre comme s'il doutait que l'homme aux yeux bleus devant lui ne l'ai vraiment pas lu, il reprit ensuite:

-J'aimerais te parler... De ça du coup... T'expliquer...

Si le châtain eu était étonné, il ne le montra pas et sourit de nouveau au plus grand.

-Okay.. Tu veux m'en parler ici ou... tu préfères qu'on soit en seul à seul?

-Bah... Je préfère que ça soit loin des oreilles indiscrètes si ça te dérange pas trop...

-J'comprend t'inquiètes... Enfin, je sais pas trop de quoi tu veux parler mais si tu veux que ça reste entre nous alors j'respecte mec! Il lui adressa de nouveau un sourire rassurant en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Il reprit:

-On va squatter ma chambre? Il n'y a jamais personne qui s'y incruste, on sera pépères _(Sarah c'est quoi cette expression de grand-mère?)_!

-Si tu veux!

Mathieu se releva alors et tira sur la main de l'autre schizophrène pour l'aider à se lever à son tour. Il se retourna ensuite vers les autres personnes qui étaient dans le salon. Bob jouait avec ses deux dés rouge, qui servaient à faire des RPG sur table, qu'un fan lui avait offert, il était accompagné de Seb et d'Alexis Breut qui avait bien envie de tenter sa chance. Bruce couvait du regard un Patrick hésitant à côté d'un François distrait par les trois autres. Bruce faisait des gestes en tout genre pour inciter Axolot à attirer l'attention de François, apparemment il voulait que Patrick prenne la main du brun par "surprise". Celui-ci rechignait, embarrassé. Nyo, lui, restait intéressé par l'échange entre Kriss et Mathieu et ne les avait pas lâchés du regard, souriant sans remarquer que non loin qu'un des deux frères Lloyd l'observait scrupuleusement. Et encore plus loin Antoine regardait Mathieu et Kriss d'un air inquisiteur, les avisant méfiant, comme si il redoutait qu'un truc se passe entre les deux schizophrènes. Mathieu ne s'attarda pas plus sur Alexis Lloyd qui dansait comme un déjanté sur la musique du cabaret noir de Mr Yéyé, ayant pour but de faire rire Fred pour un pari stupide qui ne servait qu'à faire passer le temps. Le petit châtain pris alors Kriss par la main, comme on le ferait à un enfant timide et perdu, et il l'emmena dans sa chambre non loin. Ils sortirent de la pièce au moment ou Patrick osa enfin prendre la main de François, qui se retourna curieux et sonda Patrick du regard, celui-ci le fixant de ses yeux brun déterminés.

Mathieu entra enfin dans sa chambre, y laissa passer Kriss et referma la porte derrière lui. Il invita ensuite l'autre à s'asseoir sur le lit et le rejoint après avoir ouvert en grand les rideaux.

-Alors? Finit-il par demander en s'installant à la droite de Kriss.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas lu la lettre?

-Bah non... Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qu'elle contient de si important?

-Disons que... Kriss devint plus hésitant... Ça fait un bout de temps que je voulais te dire un truc... Mais je n'arrive jamais à rassembler assez de courage... Bon à part quand je suis bourré mais ça tu l'avais déjà remarqué...

-Hein?... Attend, je comprend rien... Pourquoi j'aurais remarqué quelque chose de spécial?

-Pff... Bon, la on peut le dire, la vie serait plus facile sans tout ses enjeux qui la pourrisse... Mais tu es plutôt ouvert donc je crois que tu es capable d'encaisser des gros trucs, nan?

-Euh... Tu commences à me faire peur... Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Mathieu lui lança un regard inquiet.

-Vas-y, lit la lettre... Soupira Kriss en prenant sa tête entre ses mains et en frottant ses yeux de ses paumes.

Mathieu hésita un instant, regardant son ami avec inquiétude, puis il déplia la lettre doucement, de ses doigts agiles, faisant à peine bruisser le papier. Il contempla d'abord l'écriture penchée et finit par lire réellement. Appréhendant au début, il laissa bientôt son inquiétude de côté pour un sentiment plus... étrange, s'attardant sur chaque phrase du texte.

* * *

Voila, voilà! oui, je sais ce chapitre est court mais sinon, il n'y a plus de suspens.

Merci de votre soutien, à la semaine prochaine!


	14. Chapter 13

Et cette semaine, c'est Sarah qui fait l'intro de chapitre!

Sarah, à toi:

«Hey les gens! Et oui, c'est bien la deuxième auteure de cette fiction qui vous parle! Je sais me faire désirer t'as vu? u.u»

Okay, merci... D'ailleurs t'a pas mis le mot d'excuse que je t'avais dit de mettre hier!

Bon, je suis VRAIMENT désolée du retard, je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre hier, je n'était pas chez moi et donc n'avais pas mon ordi... Et même si j'étais chez moi, j'étais siiiii malade que je n'aurai pas eu le courage et la force (surtout le courage, hein...) de poster ce chapitre hier.

Bon, Bisous, bonne lecture...

Ah, oui, à partir de cette semaine, nous répondons aux rewiews anonymes (y a pas de raisons) envoyez nous pleins de commentaires, gens fidèles (je pense à Peter Queen et à Guest) Chao!

* * *

/\\\Chapitre 13/\\\

 _ _Cher Mathieu,__

 _ _Je ne sais pas si tu liras cette lettre un jour, je n'espère pas, je préférerais te dire tout ça en face.__

 _ _Qui sait? Un jour peut-être j'aurais la force de simplement avouer?__

 _ _Mais si tu lis ça, alors ça veut dire que je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut dans le pantalon. Ce courage dont je devrais pourtant faire part.__

 _ _Tu vois, même à l'écrit c'est dur pour moi de parler... Bon, disons que je vais me laisser divaguer? Ça m'aideras peut-être?__

 _ _Faisons un tour du côté de mes goûts, expliquer les petits éléments avant de passer au plus important...__

 _ _Premièrement, quelle est ta couleur préféré? Je te vois bien adorer le sombre, ensemble de couleurs opposés à ton caractère lumineux... Moi__ _ _je préfères, et préférerai toujours, le bleu...__

 _ _Le bleu presque gris, comme la couleur du ciel au petit matin. Le moment le plus paisible de la journée, non?__

 _ _C'est aussi à ce moment là que le soleil grandi d'au-delà l'horizon. Il est si beau ce soleil, quand seul ses premiers petits rayons sortent de l'obscurité...__

 _ _Comme quoi, c'est toujours les choses les plus petites qui illumines en premières nos journées...__

 _ _Et même nos nuits, quand on y pense, avec les minuscules lucioles dorées pourtant si belles qui brille dans le ciel sombre des chaudes nuits d'étés...__

 _ _J'aime beaucoup le couché de soleil aussi! Quand le ciel se teinte de rose et le soleil de brun clair... Ciel brun, d'un beau châtain...__

 _ _Et j'adore les personnes aux caractères trempés, qui sont drôles et un peu folles, et qui s'assument totalement!__

 _ _Qui passent leur temps à rire, tout en sachant garder leur sérieux en temps voulu.__

 _ _Oui, ces gens qui on toujours un air détaché, et qui ont la gentillesse d'accepter tout le monde comme ils sont, et non selon un idéalisme prédéfinit.__

 _ _Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je te dis tout ça? Pourquoi je précise tout ça...__

 _ _Et bien, je recherche une personne... Quelqu'un qui serait drôle, sympa, ouverte d'esprit et qui s'assume...__

 _ _Quelqu'un qui serait petit, châtain, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus et un sourire charmeur.__

 _ _Quelqu'un à qui j'ai écrit une lettre comme jamais je n'en avais écrit...__

 _ _Ce quelqu'un que j'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé avant...__

 _ _Oh oui... Je l'aime comme un fou que l'on devrait soigner...__

 _ _Alors? Sais-tu qui est cette incroyable personne? Cet homme qui illumine mes journées sans même le savoir?__

 _ _Je devrais peut-être te donner son prénom? Alors le voilà:__

 _ _Mathieu.__

 _ _Mathieu Sommet.__

 _ _Et oui... Oui...__

 _ _Ne le cache pas, je suis sûr que tu t'en doutais! Au fond de toi tu savais... Tu savais que...__

 _ _Je t'aime, Mathieu... Je t'aime...__

Et la lettre ce finissait comme ça, avec une révélation des plus... étonnante? Mathieu n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Il hésitait entre rire ou pleurer...

-Wow...

Il n'avait pas réussit à dire autre chose. Et Kriss, qui avait quitté ses mains et qui c'était retourné vers l'élu de son cœur, scrutait le visage de Mathieu. Attendant sûrement une réaction plus poussée. Mais Mathieu avait l'air d'avoir fait un AVC sur place. Kriss le savait, Mathieu ne partageait sans doute pas ses sentiments, mais il l'avait tout de même espéré... Au fond de lui, quelque chose se brisa, son cœur, son crâne, tout lui faisait mal. Et il avait juste l'envie de s'enfoncer dans le sol et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était tellement... douloureux... Et Mathieu qui ne réagissait toujours pas... Kriss murmura alors:

-Je... Je suis tellement désolé... Mathieu... Pardonne moi...

Le susnommé se retourna enfin vers Kriss. La voix de celui-ci c'était brisée à la fin de la phrase, et il avait remit son visage entre ses mains. Ses épaules commencèrent à être soulevée par quelques soubresauts, Kriss sanglotait un peu. Il aurait voulu rester fort, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ça aurait fait si mal.

Mathieu était tellement désolé lui aussi. Il s'en voulait d'avoir mit son ami dans cet état, il ne savait pas quoi dire... Il n'avait jamais vraiment ressentit plus qu'une forte amitié pour le deuxième schizophrène, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas de l'autre.

Il hésita un instant, Kriss avait besoin de soutient, il s'approcha alors doucement de son ami et posa sa main sur son épaule. Mais l'autre le repoussa d'un faible mouvement. Mathieu avait tellement pitié!

-Non Kriss, c'est moi qui suis désolé... Je me sens mal de te mettre mal... Je t'aime beaucoup aussi, mais c'est de l'amitié...

Kriss se mit à sangloter doucement. Même si il savait depuis le début, au fond de lui, que Mathieu ne l'aimait pas, il n'arrivait pas a empêcher ses larmes de couler sur ses joues. Il se sentait brisé, détruit, anéanti. Il se sentait aussi faible et honteux, face à Mathieu qui le regardait avec un regard perdu.

Mathieu, lui restait à côté de son ami qu'il n'osait plus toucher, de peur de lui faire plus de peine encore. Il se leva et parti précipitamment de la chambre sans dire mot à Kriss qu'il laissa sur le lit. Quand il revint dans la chambre, cinq minutes après ce fut avec deux tasses fumantes, une dans chaque main.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi. Dit Mathieu en donnant la tasse à Kriss.

Kriss sécha rapidement ses larmes avant de demander si il n'était pas trop tard pour boire du café et Mathieu le rassura en lui disant que c'était du chocolat chaud, toujours gêné, mais essayant malgré tout de sourire. Kriss remercia Mathieu, prit la tasse et commença à humer l'odeur du chocolat.

-Tu sais, commença le châtain, tu n'est pas lâche, Kriss...

-Hein? Queoi?

-Enfin... Je veux dire... En m'écrivant cette... lettre... Et bien... Tu as voulu que je la lise devant toi...

Kriss regarda le deuxième schizophrène, étonné, ne voyant pas où celui-ci voulait en venir. Quand à Mathieu, il semblait chercher ses mots pour ne pas trop blesser ou vexer le plus grand.

-Tu... tu es courageux... continua Mathieu, gêné.

Kriss regarda Mathieu, étonné, puis, il détourna son regard de cette même personne qui, amicalement, prit le plus grand dans ses bras, ne trouvant pas d'autre moyen pour le consoler. Soudain, Kriss se retourna, prit Mathieu, qui fût si surprit qu'il ne réagit pas de suite, par les poignées et l'allongea sur le lit assez violemment. Mathieu reprit ses esprits et commença, bien évidemment, à se débattre et à poser des questions à Kriss.

-KRISS! KRISS! KRISS! ARRÊTES! KRIIIIIIIIISS! _(oui, ceci est une question XD)_

Kriss avait commencé à relever le T-shirt du malade quand celui-ci réussit a se sortir de l'emprise du fou. Mathieu avait peur, était effrayé, terrorisé. Il pu voir que le grand avait perdu toute conscience. Ce n'était pas Kriss qui était devant lui, mais juste le corps de Kriss. Mathieu ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Il était collé au mur à côté du lit et la porte était à l'opposé de sa position. Mais si il ne s'enfuyait pas, ce corps sans âme allait forcément s'en prendre à lui! Ce même corps, justement, se rapprochait dangereusement du petit skizo. Mathieu ferma les yeux, il attendit que Kriss l'empoigne le plaque contre le mur, mais ce qu'il attendit n'arriva pas. A la place, il entendit deux bruits sourds.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Mathieu pu voir Antoine, Pupuce dans les mains et Kriss au sol, inconscient...

* * *

Voilà, voilà, et cette fin de chapitre sera aussi sur un mot de Sarah, à toi:

«En tous cas, merci de lire cette fiction, c'est vraiment un bonheur de voir vos commentaires et de voir tous ceux qui suivent ou fav'! MERCIII!

Je retourne regarder des vidéos bizarres sur Youtube... J'vous jure, j'ai trouvé une vidéo hilarante... _(on s'en fout meuf...)_ une genre de fanmade songfic SLG WTC... _(non mais... Vraiment... On s'en fout.)_ XD

En tous cas, bisous!»


	15. Chapter 14

Salut tout le monde! Vous allez bien? J'espère pour vous! Moi, lumbago... Vous voyez le truc de vieux qui bloque ton dos? Eh baaaaaaah... Voilà... T^T... Je suis vieille...

Passons aux reviews anonymes:

Merci à Alice, c'est trooooooooop gentil! *^* J'espère que suivra notre fiction jusqu'au bout! *^*

Voilà, Bonne lecture!

* * *

/\\\Chapitre 14/\\\

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a essayer de faire? Dis-moi! Questionna Antoine avec colère.

-Antoine... Calme-toi. Il...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Redemanda Antoine sèchement.

-Il... Kriss n'a rien fait...

-ET C'EST QUOI CA ALORS?

-Antoine... Laisse-moi m'expliquer... S'il te plaît... En fait, il a totalement perdu les pédales... Il... Il n'était plus lui-même... Ce n'est... ce n'est pas... L...

Mathieu se mit à pleurer (encore), il n'arrivait plus à parler et ses jambes tremblaient. Au moment où il allait s'écrouler, Antoine le rattrapa et le colla contre lui-même.

-Chuuuut... Calme-toi... C'est fini maintenant...

-J'ai... J'ai eu... Si... Si peuuuuuuur!

-C'est fini, c'est fini...

Mathieu continuait de pleurer doucement contre Antoine mais au fur et à mesure que celui-ci rassurait Mathieu et, au passage, lui caressait les cheveux (n'en faisant pas trop vu le choc de Mathieu), le châtain se calmait. Quand Mathieu fut totalement calmé, Antoine le relâcha, Mis Kriss dans le lit de Mathieu pour qu'il se repose et fixa Mathieu avec un regard qu'il voulait rassurant.

Pendant ce temps là dans le salon, mis à part Bob qui s'est endormi après cette folle course-poursuite, et François et Axolot pour qui le temps semblait s'être arrêté tout le monde se demandait s'ils ne devaient pas aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre.

-Ils sont suuuurement en train de faire des truuuuuuucs... Insinua Nyo en prenant une voix étrange et en faisant un certain geste de va et vient avec ses mains.

-Nyo, je ne crois pas..., commença Fred,... Bon... Je vais vais voir ce qu'il se passe...

-Eh! MAIS OU EST PUPUCE? PUPUCE! MA PUPUCE! OU-ES TU?

Fred lui répondit qu'il n'avait qu'a chercher et laissa le groupe pour se diriger vers la chambre de Mathieu. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il tomba sur une scène qui le laissa bouche bée. Cette scène aurait fait jouir la première fan girl venue. En effet, Antoine avait ses yeux noisettes dans les yeux azurs de Mathieu et le petit skizo, qui avait l'air choqué, rougissait de gêne à la vu du regard du grand brun. Mais apparemment, cela ne changeait en rien le comportement du tueur de petites filles. Il s'approcha et regarda les deux compères avant de se faire remarquer par une petite toux forcée.

-Hum hum... C'est pas que je veux casser votre magnifique moment yaoi rien qu'à deux mais... il s'passe quoi en fait?

Antoine et Mathieu tournèrent leurs têtes vers la source de la voix d'un même mouvement, le châtain rougissant encore plus et essuyant à la va-vite ses joues encore humide, Antoine s'éloignant de Mathieu d'un pas pour réinstaurer une distance correcte entre-eux. Un silence gênant s'installa. Mathieu n'osait pas parler et Antoine décida donc de répondre lui-même au rétrogamer.

-Alors euh... Si j'ai moi même bien compris en fait Kriss a''-

-KRISS... Coupa Mathieu d'une voix forte pour interrompre le chevelu qu'il regarda en coin, son calme étant revenu. Kriss était apparemment fatigué, et je l'ai amené dans ma chambre par ce que les draps de la chambre d'ami n'était pas encore sec.. Antoine croisa le regard azur, dur et sérieux que Mathieu lui adressait. Le châtain avait l'air de dire "Non, cette histoire reste entre nous! Assez de conneries pour aujourd'hui..."

-Mais alors... Pourquoi tes yeux son rouge et pourquoi Antoine se promène avec UNE PUTAIN DE PELLE DANS UNE CHAMBRE?! Demanda Fred avec un air dramatique plutôt humoristique.

-Alors déjà, c'est pas "une pelle" mais "Pupuce" alias la Sainte Pelle!... LA différence Monsieur! Et ensuite... Parce que le Japon?

-Nan nan nan, mec! C'est notre réplique à moi et à Seb' le Japon, alors retourne copuler avec Richard, Samuel, et ta Russie. Ok?

-Alors déjà-! Euh... Attend... Est-ce qu'on peut techniquement copuler avec un pays? Demanda Antoine, tombant soudain en réflexion intense une main sur le menton.

-Bah... Un trou dans le sol et c'est parti? Suggéra Fred, haussant les épaules.

Mathieu avait profité de la conversation basé sur une question très sérieuse, ayant surement pour objectif de sauver l'humanité ou de simplement lui mettre en tête des images dégueu, pour s'éclipser doucement vers la porte. Mais Fred se retourna brusquement vers le petit homme presque sorti et lui lança:

-Toi tu retournes à côté d'Antoine, on en a pas finit! On me la fait pas à moi! Vous cachez quelque chose! AVOUEZ SINON CANARD-MAN VOUS PUNIRA!

Mathieu sourit alors à pleines dents, fit un dernier signe de la main à Fred pour le narguer et sauta alors d'un bond en dehors de la chambre. Trottinant à travers l'appartement pour échapper à l'interrogatoire alors que déjà derrière lui retentissait la voix du rétrogamer criant avec un accent de policier du Sud quelque chose comme "OH NOM DE L'INQUISITION ET DE L'EGLISE DE LA LUMIERE, A-RRE-TEZ-VOUS S'ILEUH VOUS PLAYYY!". Mais Mathieu était déjà loin... Enfin aussi loin que son petit appartement lui permettait.

Antoine, lui, était resté sous les griffes de Fred et il ne savait pas quoi faire... Il remarqua alors qu'il avait toujours Pupuce en main et que notre chère homme à la chemise hawaïenne était dos à lui. Deux assommés pour le prit d'un, c'est pas beau ça? Il souleva alors la pelle au dessus de son épaule près à frapper en un éclair, et avança vers son ami, il n'aimait pas spécialement assommer les gens mais bon... Aujourd'hui, on était plus à ça près! Il arriva alors à 1 mètres 20 environs de Fred et décida que la distance était correcte. Mais oui! Il fallait faire ça bien! Il amena la pelle en arrière, armant son attaque, mais soudain le rétrogamer se retourna et Antoine qui resta figé de surprise.

Le Gamer réagit alors plus vite que l'éclair, voyant la menace imminente même si le chevelu face à lui avait beugué, il avança d'un pas et attrapa les bras d'Antoine. Celui-ci se réactiva alors et commença à se débattre de cette emprise. Fred tirait les bras dans tout les sens pour essayer de récupérer Pupuce alors qu'Antoine laisser la pelle hors de portée et essayer de se dégager lui aussi. La bataille fit alors rage, ressemblant plus à un énorme brouillon qu'à une attaque structurée, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait réellement à suivre se qui se passait. Fred avait presque son torse collé sur celui du chevelu et tendait le bras par dessus l'épaule de celui-ci pour atteindre Pupuce qui était bien à l'abri dans la main droite qu'Antoine écartait en arrière. Le balais à chiotte essayait alors de repousser le gamer plus loin avec son bras gauche, que celui-ci interceptait avec son propre bras restant et tordait sur le côté pour lui laissez chemin libre vers son objectif qui était toujours hors de portée.

Sébastien passa alors devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre depuis laquelle des bruits étranges filtraient. Des respirations saccadées, des grognements presque imperceptibles, Des bruits de frottement de tissus, de léger pas pressés restant pourtant toujours au même endroit, encore des frottements et de légers bruits de coup. Sébastien ouvrit grand les yeux, son imagination déjà à l'œuvre pour deviner ce qui se passait dans cette chambre, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... Mais qui pouvait bien être là-dedans? Il eu la réponse quand il entendit un grognement étouffé, comme si la personne qui parlait était à bout de souffle ou essayait d'articuler quelque chose en gardant sa mâchoire crispée pour on ne sait qu'elle raison:

-Pu-tain! Antoi-ne!

Oui, c'était bien la voix d'un certain Frédéric Mollas, apparemment essoufflé à cause d'un effort qu'il effectuait encore actuellement. L'ingénieur du son plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, imaginant encore et toujours le type d'effort qu'Antoine et Fred faisaient seuls dans une chambre loin des autres... Il ne préféra pas risquer un regard à l'intérieur qui viendrait confirmer ses doutes et laisser une trace indélébile sur sa rétine. Il partit alors silencieusement de nouveau vers le salon, sous les grognement d'un Antoine qui avait l'air de fournir un effort colossal. Quand il entra de nouveau dans la pièce commune certain se retournèrent vers lui. Il était blanc comme un linge. Et alors que le silence commençait à se poser sur la salle, et que petit à petit tout les visages se tournaient vers Sébastien, celui-ci s'exclama toujours sous le choc:

-Les mecs... Vous devinerez JAMAIS ce que je viens d'entendre...

* * *

Voila! J'espère que vous avez appréciez et n'hésitez pas a mettre des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir! Chao!

Mathilde!


	16. Chapter 15

Salut tout le monde! Comment ça va? Moi assez bien... Sauf que mon père veux couper ma connexion à youtube... Et qui dit connexion à youtube coupée, dit plus de Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, de JDG, de Kriss, ect... Vous vous rendez compte?! J'espère ma mère va me protéger. T^T

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

/\\\chapitre 15/\\\

Mais n'oublions pas Axolot et François!(avoue que t'avais pas envie de continuer sur des bruits chelou! _Maiiiiiiiis! Saraaaaaah! T'es_ _méchante!_ ) Souvenez-vous, après que Mathieu soit parti avec Kriss, Patrick avait posé sa main sur celle de François et ce même François s'était mis à regarder Axolot bizarrement. Revenons donc un peu en arrière:

François s'était retourné vers Patrick aussi vivement qu'un suricate et regardait maintenant Axolot son regard bleu interrogateur dans les yeux noisettes et gênés de celui ayant le nom d'une créature si mystérieuse. Bien sûr, Axolot n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main de celle de François.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda François

-Euuuuh... Rien... Rien...

Le Fossoyeur voyant le malaise de Patrick, le requestionna plus doucement, lui disant bien évidemment qu'il était son pote et qu'il était ouvert à toutes discussions et à l'écoute de tous problèmes.

-Dis François... Pourquoi la vie? Pourquoi la mort? Parce que la Japon... N'est-ce pas?

-Euuuuuuuuh... Oui...

-Pourquoi la vie après la mort? Parce que le Japon. Pourquoi doit-on vivre? Parce que le Japon. Pourquoi l'amour? Parce que le Japon? Non... Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple en fait... Pourquoi tombe-t-on amoureux d'une personne et pas d'une autre? ¨Parce que le Japon? Je ne pense pas non plus... Pourquoi tout n'est pas aussi simple que cette phrase loufoque? Pourquoi y a-t-il des obstacles difficiles à surmonter? Pourquoi tout ne peux pas se résumer à une phrase simple à dire... Pourquoi?

François continuait à écouter Patrick, écouter ce qu'il disait, étonné et ne sachant pas où Patrick voulait en venir. Il n'y avait pas, cet homme était vraiment mystérieux.

Patrick, lui, semblait regarder dans le vide mais contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, il regardait Bruce qui lui lançait toutes sortes de geste pour lui dire d'abréger le discours et de passer à l'essentiel, sûrement pour éviter de souffrir mais Patrick était inspiré... Et même, il n'arrivait pas à dire directement ses sentiments au grand à la pelle... Qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un petit bout de temps soit dit en passant...

-... Dis... Pourquoi certaines choses que l'on voit nous font penser à un idéal? Et même si l'on se dit que cet idéal est impossible, au fond de soi, on voudrait qu'il existe? Pourquoi on a envie d'être avec certaines personnes? De vivre avec elle jusqu'à jamais? Et pourquoi, Ô pourquoi y pense-t-on toujours même si on sait que cette situation est impossible... Pourquoi?

François ne dis rien, absorbé par le discours de Patrick... Mais aussi avec une légère douleur dans la poitrine... Et comme était en train de dire celui aux yeux bruns, ''Pourquoi? Pourquoi cette légère douleur à la poitrine?'' Il ne s'y attarda pas, préférant écouter le discours de Patrick plutôt que le discours de son cœur lui dictant de prendre Patrick dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi quand je vois ses yeux, je m'imagine un désert de glace en été, le soleil essayant de réchauffer un peu cette glace rendant ce décors que plus beau? Pourquoi quand je vois ses cheveux, j'ai l'impression de voir une terre qui ne demande qu'a être _exploité (au début, je voulait mettre fertilisé mais ça faisait chelou...)_? Et pourquoi quand ces cheveux sont bercés par le vent, j'ai l'impression de voir une forêt de feuilles d'automne tomber doucement sur un sol aux reflets roux et dorés? Et sa peau blanche me fait réellement penser aux nuages blanc que l'ont peut voir dans le ciel... Mais que dis-je... Sa peau est bien plus douce qu'un nuage... Mais comment... Comment pourrai-je, un jour, posséder ne serait-ce qu'un jour, une heure, une minute, ou bien même une seconde cet ange déchu? Oui, déchu car sinon, cet ange serai encore au Paradis... Sûrement déchu car Dieu devais être jaloux de sa beauté si... Parfaite... Mais... Regarde-moi! Moi, je ne suis pas un idéal, je ne suis pas beau, mignon ou autre qualité qui ferait de moi quelq...

-Dis pas ça, voyons! coupa rapidement François, Enfin... La personne dont tu es amoureux n'as aucune raison de refuser tes avances!

-N'essaye pas de me remonter le moral... Je ne suis une tâche d'encre à côté de sa jolie écriture... Je ne suis pas aussi beau que cette personne vois-tu... Je n'ai rien de particulier moi...

-Mais enfin! Tu es intelligent et tu es mystérieux aussi! Tu as des atouts à toi aussi...

-Les mecs... Vous devinerez JAMAIS ce que je viens d'entendre...

Alors que Patrick allait s'enfuir, le ''JAMAIS'' de Seb les fit sortir de leur bulle et il se retournèrent vers ce même interlocuteur.

-Les gars... En fait, je crois qu'Antoine et. F...

-BAAAAAAAAANG!

-C'était quoi ce b... PUPUCE!

François se leva et se mit à courir retrouver sa Pupuce voir si elle n'avait pas de dommages irréversibles et regarda le pauvre Seb ayant été assommé par Fred.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça?! Voyons!

-Je sais pas... Une envie soudaine... Un instinct de survie... Il avait qu' a pas venir a...

-Non mais je m'en fiche de Seb... Bon... Même si il a rien demander, mais POURQUOI T'AS UTILISE PUPUCE CHERIE?!

-Bah... J'avais pas de bouclier...

Antoine sorti de la chambre, cheveux encore moins bien coiffés qu'à l'habitude, rouge, en sueur et chemise froissée. Il remit ses cheveux en ordre, passa dans le salon sans remarquer les regards étonnés de tous ceux encore éveillés et alla dans la cuisine boire un verre d'eau fraîche. Quand il eut ingurgité d'une traite le liquide froid, il se lança passablement irrité mais aussi essoufflé:

-TU... TU FAIS CHIER FRED!

-QUEOA?! C'EST TOI QUI DEBARQUE DANS LE SALON TEL UN HOMME AYANT PASSE UNE NUIT TORRIDE AVEC SA COPINE ET C'EST DE MA FAUTE?

-... GNE?

Antoine se regarda dans le reflet du four à micro-ondes juste à côté de lui puis reprit:

-MAIS JE TE PARLE DU FAIT QUE PUPUCE ETAIT EN MA POSSESSION! JE VOULAIT GARDER LA SAIIIIIIINTE PELLE, MOI!

-... JE TE SIGNALE QUE C'EST TOI QUI A VOULU M'ASSOMER!

-PARCE QUE TU VOULAIT ETRANGLER MATHIEU!

-Mais... Je pouvais m'en sortir tout seul moi...

Cette petite voix venait de Mathieu qui venait de sortir de sous la table, les joues légèrement rougies et le regard déviant. Cette voix avait eue pour effet de clore la querelle entre Antoine et Fred. Quand soudain, une question plus que redoutée se fit à peine entendre, étouffée

-Que... Que s'est-il passé dans la chambre?

C'était la voix de Seb, ayant comprit, ou voulant avoir comprit, que ce qu'il avait entendu n'étais pas ce qu'il avait pensé... Et tant qu'a faire, autant demander tout ce qu'il s'était passé, depuis que Mathieu et Kriss étaient partis.

Tous se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Antoine, qui fit les grands yeux ronds et fut soudain sur le point de recracher toute l'eau encore présente dans sa bouche. Il essaya de l'avaler péniblement et toussa de plus belle en parvenant tout de même à dire entre deux quintes de toux:

-Hé mais.. Me re-... regardez pas.. comme ça!

Mathieu approcha de son ami et tapota son dos comme pour l'aider à faire sortir l'eau qui était entrée dans ses poumons sans en avoir l'intention. Ce fut alors sur lui que toute l'attention se retourna. Il roula des yeux exagérément, comme blasé, et déclara formellement:

-Ça ne vous regarde pas les mecs...

Mathieu gardait sa détermination de fer, ne voulant pas vraiment dire ce que Kriss lui avait avoué sans son accord. Même si Nyo et Bob ricanait dans leur coin, imaginant toujours leurs petits scénarios. Pire que des fangirls je vous dis!

Alors que le petit châtain les regardait d'un regard blasé, Antoine lui réagit, toussant une dernière fois il s'adressa à Nyo.

-Ricane bien, petit Nyo, mais vous êtes pas mieux toi et Loris Lloyd! Ouais ouais j'ai vu votre petit jeu hein!

Nyo leva les sourcils si haut qu'ils auraient pus rejoindre sa masse capillaire, alors que Loris un peu plus loin sur le canapé aux côtés de son frère pris une teinte cramoisie. Bob lui, restait hilare devant tout le spectacle...

Loris se leva alors d'un bond et sortit par la porte d'entrée prendre l'air, ses joues toujours rouges et ses pensées confuses. Il ne savait pas que Nyo avait décidé de le suivre.

Le silence pris alors place dans le salon... Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coupé par un Lennon soudain paniqué après sa crise de rire.

-Euh... Les mecs... Je crois qu'on a un problème... Un gros problème...

Les amis présents dans le salon se retournèrent vers Bob, semi-curieux, semi-inquiet. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si grave?

-BORDEL! ON A TOTALEMENT OUBLIE DE MANGER LES PIZZAS! ELLES VONT ÊTRE FROIDES!

Et le Lennon se retourna vers la table en un quart de secondes, sous les regards blasés ou les certains facepalm de ses amis qui s'était inquiétés pour rien... Mais qui reprirent soudain contenance en voyant les cartons s'ouvrir sur des pizzas plus appétissantes les unes que les autres.

Alors qu'Antoine avançait déjà vers le carton abritant la Pizza avec les rondelles de fromages de chèvres fondu, Mathieu lui attrapa le bras pour le stopper et lui dit alors à l'oreille.

-J'aimerais te parler plus tard... Disons, ce soir par exemple... J'ai quelques trucs à te dire...

Le petit châtain relâcha alors le plus grand, et Antoine n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour réclamer plus d'informations que Mathieu était déjà partit à la cuisine. Sûrement pour aller chercher quelques assiettes propres. Le chevelu ne s'attarda alors pas plus sur son ami et se retourna de nouveau vers le carton de pizza au fromage de chèvre.

Il eu à peine le temps de voir Fred s'enfuir avec celui-ci en ricanant, la pauvre pizza malmenée dans sa boite.

-BORDEL C'EST PAS POSSIBLE! ( _Mais si c'est possible avec la cart-/SBAM/_ ) D'ABORD NYO AVEC RICHARD ET MAINTENANT FRED ET MA PIZZA!

-Héhéhé! Répondit Grenier, ouvrant déjà la porte du couloir.

Il faillit alors faire tomber sa pizza en voyant un drôle de spectacle devant lui. Décidément il avait le chic de tomber sur de ces moments!

Car devant lui, Loris avait pris Nyo par la taille, et en un élan l'embrassait avec fougue. Le dessinateur ne pouvant que fermer les yeux répondait à l'étreinte buccale de l'aîné, passant ses bras au dessus des épaules du Lloyd, mouvant ses lèvres contre leurs jumelles alors que sa chaleur corporelle augmentait déjà.

Fred fit alors deux pas en arrière, referma discrètement la porte, rendit la pizza à un Antoine plus qu'étonné de cet acte, et partit à la salle de bain passer un peu d'eau sur son visage.

Les différents vidéastes dévisagèrent Fred qui passait, blanc comme un linge, les yeux vide de toute expression à travers le salon blindé.

* * *

Voilà voilà! Vous avez aimé? A la semaine prochaine!

Bonne vacances à tous aussi!


	17. Chapter 16

Salut tout le monde! Vous allez bien? Nous sa va! Avec Sarah, on a eu l'occas de se revoir une soirée et une matinée (D'ailleurs ce même matin on est parti chercher h du mat le pain, à pied, et moi, en chaussons...#Thuglife) Bref, on s'en fout... On a pu parler de la fiction et de nouvelles idées...

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'idée, on a vraiment pensé à vous vu que pour Noël, on va faire une surprise! (Et comme on a encore pas mal de boulot, si c'est pas à Noël, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera pour le nouvel an!)

Après ces infos plus ou moins importantes, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture!

Mathilde (la prochaine fois, ce sera une intro de Sarah (Enfin, on va essayer!))

* * *

/\\\Chapitre 16 /\\\

Le pauvre homme _(Fred, hein!)_ se demandait si, dès qu'il ouvrirait une porte quelconque, il y trouverait 2 personnes sensés être ami en train de s'embrasser, ou sur le point de le faire...

Cela faisait 2 minutes qu'Antoine était devant la ''portequichangeaFredenunegentillepersonne''. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il mangea son repas rapidement de peur de voir un Fred sauvage furtif apparaître puis il ouvrit cette fameuse porte curieux de savoir ce qui avait changé Fred. Quand il découvrit les 2 amants dans sur le palier _(oui, ils sont courageux Oo')_ , Nyo contre le mur gauche, le T-shirt ayant miraculeusement disparu _(quoi que si on y prêtait plus attention, on pouvait le voir dans la main de Loris ayant sûrement comme futur destin de servir de corde ou de bâillon)_ , et Loris, devant Nyo, avec un regard de braise et les 2 proches, très proches, extrêmement proches, voir même carrément TROP proches, Antoine referma la porte doucement, avec la pensée qu'il avait bien fait de manger sa pizza AVANT d'assouvir sa curiosité et un regard étrangement vide d'émotions. Il rejoignit Fred dans le salon en passant devant tout le monde et s'assit sur le canapé à la gauche du paladin. Antoine regarda droit devant lui, regard plus que vide que le 80% de vide qu'on a dans le corps. Il tapa le dos de Fred avec la main droite en disant toujours le regard vers la télé non-allumée:

-Je comprend ta souffrance... J'avais pas dit ça pour qu'on les retrouvent dans cette situation...

-Et moi, j'ai pas ouvert cette porte pour voir la deuxième scène compromettante de la journée en moins de 15 minutes...

-Ouai... C'est dur...

-Dur...

-Comme ma...

-Richard..., Antoine prit le chien à l'aveuglette et le balança à l'autre bout du salon

Puis, les deux, encore choqués, ne dirent plus rien, regardant encore et toujours fixement la TV non-allumée. Sébastien se réveilla en poussant un grognement. Il remarqua qu'il se trouvait allongé sur le sol vit le canapé sur lequel était posé Antoine et Fred, le regard au loin et se souvint.

Oui, il se souvint des bruits entendus dans la chambre, Antoine et Fred.. Fred son meilleur pote, à lui, avaient réellement... couchés ensemble ou... c'est lui qui avait mal interpréter les sons perçus? Il espérait de tout cœur que la deuxième solution soit la vrai, la réelle, l'irréfutable vérité... Oui... Oui... C'est ça hein C'est ça?

-Gné? T'as dit quoi Seb? T'es réveillé?

C'était Mr Mollas qui avait demandé cela. Seb resta silencieux pendant quelles dizaines de secondes priant pour qu'il n'est pas entendu toutes ses pensées, puis, il reprit en disant tout simplement:

-Dis-moi que t'a pas...

-Nooooooon! Fred! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il dit! Moi et toi, et toi et moi...

Fred qui regardait Antoine se retourna vers Seb et posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite de Seb. Il se rapprocha de Seb et prit une voix assez sensuelle:

-Bien sur que non! Je rendais juste justice... Je me réserve totalement à toi!

Il lâcha Seb et se leva, comme si de rien n'était, laissant Antoine et l'ingénieur du son, béats.

-Il a voulu dire quoi? Là? demanda le chevelu tournant se tournant vers Seb avec un regard de psychopathe étonné de devoir se remettre en question devant une victime psychologue _(j'aime mes comparaisons...-')_

-J'en sais rien... rétorqua le métaleux plus que gêné...

-Je crois qu'il y avait un énorme sec...

-AAAAAAAAAAH!

Les deux donnèrent leur attention à la source du bruit, comme, semble-t-il, le reste du salon. Cette ''source du bruit'' n'était autre que Fred, à moitié inconscient à la sortie du salon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda le plus petit d'entre eux _(on commençait à l'oublier notre personnage principal, non?)_

-... Euh... Je... P... P... Porte...

-Quoi ''Porte?'' Quel est le problème avec ma porte?

-Le... problème, c'est que j'ai... Peur?

-Peur d'une porte? Mais que c'est-il passé de si horrible depuis que je suis sorti de la chambre? Sérieux?

Fred se retourna vers Antoine, avec une expression plus que perdue dans la situation, puis il regarda de nouveau Mathieu et le fixa longuement. D'un regard plus que flippant. Alors que le châtain se demandait vraiment quoi.

Antoine se leva alors, rejoins le tête à tête, attrapant une chaise au passage, et chevaucha celle-ci. Assis à l'envers sur la chaise pour se donner un côté cool, il mit alors des lunettes de soleil pour parfaire son style Badass.

-Euh, mec... Où t'as trouvé tes lunettes? Demanda Mathieu en levant un sourcil.

-Aucune importance, petit... Dis alors le chevelu d'une voix grave.

-Hé! Je suis pas petit je suis juste UN PEU court sur pattes...

-Mouais mouais, en tout cas, es tu sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui s'est passé dans ta chambre après que tu te sois sauvé comme un lâche? Demanda Antoine, en prenant un air grave comme si ce qu'il allait dévoiler était d'une immense gravité.

Mathieu fut de nouveau déstabilisé, et il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre avant qu'un Sébastien sauvage n'apparaisse pour sauter sur un Fred en le tenant par le col. Leurs regards étaient figés l'un dans l'autre et le métaleux jugé son ami au rayon-X, un air inquisiteur collé sur le visage.

-Prouve... Le... Souffla alors Sébastien au Rétro-Gamer.

-De... De quoi tu.. Commença Fred.

-Prouves le fait que ces bruits étranges que j'ai entendu entre toi et Antoine n'était pas le fruit d'une ACTIVITÉ plutôt... DEGUEU...

-Mais... Comment veux-tu que je... Repris Fred avant de se faire de nouveau interrompre.

Seb lui chuchota alors quelques mots doucement à l'oreille, tenant toujours Grenier par le col, et le Rétro-Gamer devint soudainement rouge carmin. Le regard des deux confrères se trouva de nouveau et Fred pu voir un étrange sourire s'étendre sur le visage de son ami.

-Mais... Je... Enfin... Que...

-On verra plus tard! Ricana Seb avant de faire 3 pas en arrière pour se retrouver dans l'ombre d'une étagère. Riant, comme un diable, d'une voix grave. Le tout ressemblant à une scène de film d'horreur très mal jouée.

Un silence se posa dans le salon, tout le monde regardait Sébastien d'un air étonné, l'ombre du meuble n'étant pas assez OPACK **(référence Point Culture Tavu... Nan? Bon...)** pour le faire disparaître. Celui-ci reprit alors:

-Bah quoi? Elle était pas bien ma sortie?

Ils hochèrent tous leurs tête de gauche à droite, tous parfaitement synchronisés, en signe de négation.

-Roohh... Ronchonna l'ingénieur du son.

Puis il sortit de l'ombre et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Attrapant au passage de quoi étancher sa soif.

-BREEEEFFF!... S'exclama Antoine en tapant du pied contre le sol, reconcentrant toute l'attention sur lui. Alors Math?

Le petit Sommet se remit alors à fixer Antoine, mais fronça les sourcils... Attends? De quoi parlait Seb en disant qu'il avait entendu Fred et Antoine faire une activité dégueu?

-Euh... Antoine? De quoi parlait Sébastien concernant les bruits étranges qu'il avait entendu entre vous deux? Il pointa brièvement de la main le chevelu et l'homme à la chemise hawaïenne.

Quand Antoine se retourna pour voir Fred, il remarqua que le Joueur du Grenier avait reculé de quelques pas... Il le vit alors faire encore un pas en arrière –presque- discrètement, puis attraper la poignée de porte désormais à sa portée.

-Je serais toi Fred je ne ferais pas ç-

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécier! Où Fred va-t-il entrer? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre!

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, on vous aime!

Joyeux Noël à tous! (Et bonne vacances aussi!)


	18. Chapter 17

Salut tout l'monde... Et voici le chapitre 17! Déjà le 17ème! C'est fou! Quoi? C'était à Sarah de faire la présentation? Bah, je suis désolée mais ce sera la semaine prochaine (pour bien montrer à la Terre entière que ce n'est pas juste que je reprend que mardi peut-être qui sais?)

Je vous laisse, et bonne lecture! (Ainsi qu'une bonne fin de vacances!)

* * *

/\\\ Chapitre 17 /\\\

Mais le rétro gamer avait déjà ouvert la poignet et s'était engouffré dans la pièce voisine pour fuir le courroux de Mathieu.

-Pauvre petit... Chuchota alors Antoine.

-Tu parles de moi ou de Fred là? S'insurgea Mathieu, méfiant.

-Haha, je parles de Fred... Il ne devrait plus tarder à so-

Et Antoine ne put finir sa phrase avant qu'un Fred ressorte de la pièce, une teinte verdâtre peinte sur le visage.

-Et oui Fredidou, il faut faire attention à l'endroit ou on rentre, Héhé! Lança Antoine sans que les autres ne comprennent.

-C'était... Encore... Pire... Bwark...

Antoine ricana alors et se retourna vers Mathieu pour lui répondre finalement.

-No problem Mathieu, il ne s'est rien passé entre moi et Fred! Je le laisse tout à Seb!

Fred reprit quelque teinte, tirant vers le rose/rouge, alors que Seb essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son rougissement gêné derrière son verre d'eau fraîche. Lançant parfois un regard par-dessus le récipient pour zieuter la scène.

Mathieu, lui, dévisageait le chevelu pour desseller une quelconque trace de mensonge dans son regard chocolat pétillant.

-Après, reprit Antoine, C'est pas comme ci ça t'aurais inquiété hein? Rigola doucement le Brun.

Il vit alors Mathieu prendre à son tour une teinte plus foncée et balbutier:

-Bien... Bien sûre que N... Non... Voyons... Héhé..

Puis le châtain attrapa quelques assiettes sales à l'aveuglette sur la table non loin et trottina vers la cuisine tête baissé, légèrement rouge.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Bon... Il était étrange Math, là, non?

-Si... Mais boooon... Il commence à se faire tard, j'ai mes chaton à nourrir vu que belle-môman n'est pas là ce soir... Bon, MATHIEU!

-Ou... Oui? QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A BOB?

-J'M'EN VAIS! J'AI D'AUTRES CHATS A NOURRIR!

-OK! Bon, merci d'être venu! J'espère que tu reviendra une prochaine fois!

-Avec plaisir!

Bob fût alors parti _(notons que Nyo et Loris ont changé d'endroit entre temps et donc que Bob n'est pas tombé sur une scène chelou)_ et la salle fut légèrement plus vide. Mathieu revint dans le salon avec une teinte légèrement rosée mais moins qu'il y a quelques minutes. D'après lui c'est la chaleur, il alluma donc la clime pour appuyer ce propos. Mathieu demanda alors si les invités ne voulaient pas faire une activité en particulier et souligna l'absence de Nyo et Loris. Ce à quoi Fred répondit précipitamment qu'ils étaient ''occupés'' pour un petit bout de temps et qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter pour eux. Les invités parlèrent alors de tout et de rein dans le salon hésitant à commencer un loup-garou. Justement, le ''chat-garou'' arriva et se posa sur les genoux de Mathieu qui était assit dans le canapé à côté d'Antoine, prenant la place que Bob avait libéré en partant.

La scène dans le salon était surréaliste. C'était voyeurisme à tous les étages. Seb matait Fred, Antoine et Mathieu se regardaient droits dans les yeux depuis un bon bout de temps, Axolot regardait François, qui discutait avec Fred, tout tenant les mains du cinéphile, Alexis, lui, discutait avec son frère et Bruce.

-Je suis dans un rêve là, c'est pas possible... Je peux savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé?

Tout le monde présent dans salon se retourna d'un même geste arrêtant leurs diverses activités pour se retourner vers l'interlocuteur qui n'était autre que Kriss avec une énorme bosse sur la tête et semblant complètement shooté.

-Kriss? Enfin réveillé? Tu vas bien?

-Et bien... Je ne sais pas trop... J'ai extrêmement mal à la tête... Math? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Je me souvient t'avoir parlé puis, d'un seul coup, une voix m'a dit de la laisser faire pour obtenir ce que je voulais, puis, le noir complet...

Le cœur de Mathieu loupa un battement, il déglutit. Il voulait répondre mais sa gorge devînt subitement sèche se remémorant l'horrible moment qu'il avait passé, il s'enfonça dans le canapé le plus possible. Antoine lui regardait Kriss avec colère et prit la main de Mathieu qu'il frictionna doucement.

-Non... J'ai... Je n'ai pas fait... ça... Si?

-... Vois-tu, si. Répliqua sèchement Antoine. Tu l...

-Antoine! Il n'a rien fait! Ce n'était pas lui! Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter Antoine?!

-Mais...

-Kriss...

Mathieu s'avança vers celui qu'il venait de nommer et lui prit les mains. Il regarda Kriss dans les yeux et continua:

-Je sais que tu n'aurait jamais fait cela de toi-même... Tu sais, je te pardonne...

-Qu... Après avoir perdu les pédales?

-Bien sur que oui... Tu sais, le Patron m'aurai sûrement fait la même chose dans mon cas... Vois-tu, on est pas si différents, alors je te comprend... Pas comme cette andouille d'Antoine...

-HE!, s'indigna le concerné

Mathieu ne prêta aucune attention à l'onomatopée précédente et dit à Kriss, et au passage aux autres personnes présentes dans la maison, que même si il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment amoureux envers lui, il continuerait à traiter Kriss comme son ami le plus cher. Une larme coula sur la joue de celui précédemment nommé. Il voulait Mathieu, pour lui seul, il était égoïste, il ne voulait pas partager son trésor. Il le voulait pour lui seul. Il s'écroula sur ses pensées plus que négatives. Mathieu s'approcha et le prit doucement dans ses bras et passa amicalement ses mains dans le dos du grand schizophrène. Les autres dans le salon, mis à part Antoine, restaient bouches-bées devant ce spectacle, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait, et donc, Antoine, lui, essayait de calmer l'horrible envie de se mettre à la place du grand schizophrène.

Kriss resserra Mathieu contre lui et enfouissa alors sa tête dans le creux du cou du plus petit. Profitant de son odeur magique et de sa douceur, alors que ses larmes ne tarissaient pas et que sa vue était flou de larmes.

Antoine ne tint plus, se leva doucement, puis à pas de loup avança jusqu'au duo et tapota légèrement l'épaule de Mathieu. Celui-ci se retourna, interrogeant Antoine du regard:

-Tu devais pas me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure? chuchota-t-il innocemment.

-Euh... Bah si... Répondis Mathieu, peu sûr de lui.

-Alors je suis toute ouïe! Parce qu'il commence à se faire tard tu vois... __*Et parce que ce câlin commence à se faire un peu long...*__ Pensa Antoine jalousement.

-Mouais... D'accord...

Mathieu lâcha alors Kriss qui, les yeux rougis, renifla bruyamment. Il rajouta alors à l'instar de toutes les personnes présentes:

-Bon les mecs! Y'a encore de la bière dans le frigo, si vous voulez? Voilà...

-OH! Faut pas me le dire deux fois à moi! S'exclama Links en courant à la cuisine, ricanant comme un diablotin. Bientôt suivi de Seb du Grenier qui n'avait, il en était sûr, jamais fait le trajet Canapé/Frigo en si peu de temps.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Antoine emmena Mathieu un peu à l'écart de la foule.

-Oooh... Le petit Antoine est zalouuuux... Gloussa Bruce quand le chevelu fut hors de portée de voix. Il reçut alors un regard noir de la part du présentateur de Minute Papillon, dont les yeux encore rouge lançaient des éclairs de colère et de douleurs.

/\\\

Arrivé dans le couloir, Antoine se posa contre le mur et commença à dire:

-Alors Mathieu, je-..

-Attend! On va aller dans ma chambre, c'est décidément le meilleur endroit pour parler!

-Euh... Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne i- Commença Antoine, en levant son index en signe de suggestion.

Mais le petit châtain avait déjà ouvert sa porte, découvrant ainsi Loris Lloyd reboutonnant sa chemise et Nyo se recoiffant sommairement devant la glace de l'armoire. _(Comment ont-ils fait pour retourner dans l'appart sans avoir à sonner? Mystères... Bob a peut-être mal refermer la porte...)_

-Qu'est-ce que... Commença Mathieu avant d'être devancé par Daniel.

-OH LES SALOPS! ILS ONT OSES COPULER DANS AU-MOINS LA MOITIE DES SALLES DE TON APPART MATHIEU!

Et, alors que le plus petit nageait en pleine incompréhension, le dessinateur ainsi que le musicien prirent une belle teinte de rouge carmin.

-Que... Quoi? Nous co... copuler?... Ahah... Je... Je Lol Antoine... Commença Nyo, en étant aussi crédible qu'un Hamster albinos voulant se fondre dans une masse de raviolis aux asperges.

Loris avait lui aussi prit une mine offusquée et se voilait la face sans grand succès. Antoine éclata alors de rire devant leur mines déconfites, et redoubla d'hilaritée quand il vit le visage de Mathieu totalement à côté de la plaque.

-Poutous poutous! S'exclama Antoine. Vous êtes tellement mignons les n'amoureux!

Mais Nyo et Loris se faufilaient déjà vers le couloir, espérant peut-être garder un peu de crédibilité dans leur histoire. Mais Antoine les vit bien se tenir la main un peu plus loin dans le couloir, croyant sûrement être hors de vue. Le chevelu passa alors sa tête par l'entrebâillement de porte pour leur dire, presque en criant:

-VOUS ETES GRILLES LES MECS! ET TU ME FAIS TELLEMENT MAL AU CŒUR MON NYONINOUCHET!

Il entendit alors Nyo ricaner un peu alors que Loris avait l'air de grommeler quelques phrases... Certainement pleines de jalousie et de possessivité... Ou bien une remarque comme quoi "Nyoninouchet" ressemblerais un peu à "gode michet"...

Le chevelu se retourna de nouveau vers Mathieu, fermant finalement la porte de la chambre derrière lui, il remarqua que le corps du petit était figé de "What the fuckerie".

-Euh... What? Qu'est-ce-qu'il vient de se passer? Demanda finalement le châtain, toujours aussi déconnecté de l'instant présent.

-Longue histoire! Mais je peux te la raconter vite-fait si tu veux... Et après tu me dira ce que tu voulais me dire!

Mathieu accepta et ils s'installèrent alors à leurs places habituelles: Antoine posé sur le lit et Mathieu assis sur son siège de bureau. Le chevelu commença alors à raconter ce qu'il avait vu à la porte, passant par le fameux épisode de la pizza et finissant par sa position fœtale sur le canapé, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps accompagné de son ami Grenier.

* * *

Et c'est la fin de ce chapitre! Quoi?! Sadique? Nous? Comment ça? Un Cliff? Où ça? Voyons! Ne faites pas les rabats joies! La suite, c'est la semaine prochaine!

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, même les lecteurs anonymes! Nous rappelons qu'on y réponds maintenant en début d'histoire! (on dit ça parce qu'on a rien reçut en comm anonyme depuis la mi-novembre...)

On vous aime! Et joyeuse année 2016! (perso, je pensait mourir bien avant... Oui, je suis une fan-girl adolescente mais bon... Je suis sûre qu'un couteau à beurre, ça coupe! NA!)

Passez de joyeuses fêtes! En espérant que 2016 soit une année pleine de bonheur pour vous! Continuez de fan-girler!

Mathilde!


	19. Chapter 18

Ca devait être notre chère Sarah qui devait faire cette magnifique intro. Elle devait m'envoyer celle-ci. Mais... Rien... Elle ne répond pas à mes messages en plus... Je crois qu'elle a paumé son portable... J'espère qu'elle a paumé son portable! *inquiétude* Et comme il est 21 h, je me suis dis que vous attendiez la fiction alors voilà!

Voici le chapitre 17, en espérant que cette année 2016 soit la meilleure qu'il soit pour vous (pour le moment car l'année prochaine, je vous souhaiterait la même chose^^, et l'année d'après... Bref... On va se calmer) Bonne lecture!

* * *

/\\\

Seb avait réussi à piquer plus de la moitié des bouteilles de bières et c'était alors terré dans la salle de bain. Installé entre la douche et le lavabo, il en décapsulait une de temps à autre et était enchanté de sentir le gout de la boisson divine lui rouler dans la gorge. Il en était ravi.. Oui... Presque aussi ravi que ses coups qui assaillaient la porte de sa cachette...

-BORDEL SEBASTIEN! REND NOUS LA BIERE! ON EN VEUX AUSSI!

-OUAIS! C'EST PAS TRES CHARLIE TOUT CA!

-CARREMENT ET... Attend... Ca veut rien dire ce que tu viens de dire Alexis...

-Bah si... C'était drôle hein... Nan?

-...

-Rooh vous êtes pas...

-TA GUEULE! ON PARLE, ON PARLE ET Y'A SEBASTIEN QUI VIDE TOUTES NOS BIERES A CÔTE!

-Tant que c'est que la bière qu'il vide...

-Alexis... dirent toutes les voix, blasés.

-Niark niark niark...

Le métalleux ricana lui aussi et commença à boire sa bière goulument, poussant de fort soupir de satisfaction, s'exclamant "Oooh... C'est boooonn la bière..." et ricanant en décapsulant bruyamment une nouvelle bouteille.

-BON, ARRÊTE DE FAIRE TON PACIFICSOUND3003 ET SORT DE LA BORDEL A COUILLE!

Sébastien ricana et s'exclama:

-MONSIEUR __FREDERIC DANIEL__ CALMEZ VOUS NOM DE ZEUS!

-Maiiieuuuhh... Il est méchant avec moiiieuuuh...

-Ca va aller, Fred, ça va aller...

-Merci François... Tu es vraiment un ami magnifique...

-Euh...

-Oh ça va Patrick, fait pas ton jaloux...

-Ouais mais vous vous faites quand même un __**énoormeuuh**__ câlin là, Fred enfouissant son visage au creux de ton cou... Et en plus il a mit sa main dans ta poche arrière alors que toi tu lui caresse sensuellement le dos, passant parfois ta main sous sa chemis-

L'Axolot ne put continuer, Sébastien avait déjà ouvert la porte en un ample mouvement. Remarquant ainsi que le récit de Patrick n'était pas si faux que ça, il attrapa le Grenier par la manche et l'amena à lui, l'engouffrant ensuite dans la salle d'eau et refermant la porte directement derrière eux.

-HE! MAIS C'EST PAS JUSTE!

-OUAIS! C'EST PAS TRES CH-

-CHUUT ALEXIS! BORDEL!

-Moi ou lui?

-Mais pas toi! Lui!

-Moi?

-Mais oui!

-Mais j'ai rien fais moi!

-Mais Lloyd on parle pas de toi!

-Mais... Quoi?

-Donc on parle de-/SBAM/

-/SBAM/

-C'est vrai qu'elle est utile Pupuce dans ce genre de situation!

-Mais! Personne ne touche à ma Pupuce!

-Nananananèèreuuh!

-Nyo?! Mais tu fou quoi là?

-Bah... J'troll comme d'habitude!

-Ah oui...

-Les mecs, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon frère?!

-Oh, Loris tu va pas commencer à faire ton fromage là!

-J'aime faire l'amûûûr à du fromage de chèèèvre...

-TA GUEULE NYO!

-Rooh.. Vous êtes pas drôle les me-

/BAM BAM BAM/

-Attends... Y'a 5 minutes c'était nous qui tapaient sur la porte... Et maintenant c'est ceux à l'intérieur qui font leur caprice?

-Qu'est c'qu'ya?

-Vous pouvez pas vous la fermer deux secondes? Demanda la voix de Sébastien.

-C'est ce que j'arrête pas de dire depuis tout à l'heure hein! Pour ma défen-

-Mais vos gueu-

-HE LES MECS!

Les quelques garçons qui essayaient désespérément d'entrer se retournèrent pour voir Loris, quelques bouteilles d'alcool fort à la main.

-VOUS EN VOULEZ?!

Et déjà, les 2 Alexis se réveillaient avec force pour ramper vers Loris comme dans un mauvais remake de "The Walking Dead"... ou même de "Jurassic Porn"... Qui sait...

Patrick lui, avait remarqué la bouteille de cidre et, aimant particulièrement ce nectar, avait déjà délaissé la porte pour rejoindre le plus jeune des Lloyd...

Nyo avait accouru vers Loris en criant "Oh toi je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime!"

Et François... François lui restait à côté de la porte à attendre désespérément l'ouverture...

-Allez François! Viens! L'appela Patrick.

-Nan... Je ne céderais pas... Fit l'autre, en croisant les bras et en gardant la tête haute.

-Mais... Y'a du scotch!?

Et déjà, François était sur le canapé à vider la bouteille de liquide marbré.~

...

-Et surtout vous gênez pas hein! S'exclama une voix légèrement en colère.

-Oh Kriss! T'es encore en position fœtale au milieux du salon, sur le sol froid, à regarder le plafond d'un œil vide? S'étonna Alexis Lloyd, un verre de Jack Daniel's dans la main, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Kriss fut blasé de la réflexion du musicien, il se releva donc calmement, ouvrit un tiroir au hasard où il y trouva un marteau plutôt lourd. Il le prit donc et se retourna vers le guitariste, un air fou dansant dans ses yeux, près à lui sauter dessus pour en faire de la pâté pour dino'.

 _"_ _ _Et c'est ainsi que l'idée de créer un Prof de Philo' moralisateur, toujours en colère avec son lourd marteau, germa dans l'esprit du grand schizophrène...__

 _ _Mais ça n'a aucun sens..?__

 _ _Exactement Richard... Exactement..."__

En effet, cela n'avait aucun sens vu que le Prof de philo existait déjà... Brief...

Nous disions donc que Kriss voulait transformer Lloyd en pâté pour dino'. Alexis prit, au bout de quelques loooooooooongues secondes d'incompréhension totale, la fuite, le visage blanc comme un linge blanc (logique XD) en hurlant de toutes parts. Kriss, le poursuivit alors à travers le petit appartement. Il passèrent notamment à deux fois devant la chambre de Mathieu mais il ne comprirent que ''Nyo et Lo...'' et, plus tard, ''...eur de la por...'' Et il passèrent aussi devant la salle de bain où il semblait qu'il y ait des CHÔSES qui s'y passent. Au bout de cinq minutes, Bruce les arrêta et leur proposa une roulette dont il avait ramener la fameuse roulette, en sachant qu'il ne manquait plus que leur participation pour être au complet.

-Une... roulette? Commença Kriss se calmant un peu, Mais j'ai pas d'argent à parier!

-... Moi non plus..., avoua Alexis.

-Mais non, imbéciles! On s'en fout de l'argent! Nous, on veut boire!

-Aaaah! Une roulette alcoolisée!

-Voilà... Exactement!

Après une explications des règles de bases, consistant à boire un verre d'alcool si la bille tombait sur une case rouge, à faire boire cul sec un verre d'alcool si la bille tombait sur une case verte et à ne rien faire si la case était noire. Il commencèrent à jouer tranquillement, l'alcool, coulant de plus en plus dans les gorges sèches des participants. Puis, après un quart d'heure de jeu, environ une demi douzaine de verres d'alcool forts avaient été vidées par personnes.

-François... T'es... T'es beau tu sais?

-Ô Patriiiiiiiick! Toi aussi! Et puis, t'es... euuuh... Beau!

-... Queoi?

Patrick se mit à rougir... Il savait que François, tout comme lui, était totalement bourré et donc, disait des conneries, surtout qu'il avait bu du scotch, mais au fond, il avait envie que cette petite phrase soit réelle, que cette phrase que François avait sorti soit le fond de sa pensée. L'homme à la pelle prit les mains de l'autre qu'il regarda fixement.

-Tout à l'heure, est-ce que tu parlait de quelqu'un que je connais? Parce que tu vois, je l'ai comprit que là mais... J'crois que je voulais être cette personne...

Patrick ne réussit pas à répondre, le bonheur que trop grand. Puis, il se rendit enfin compte des ricanement à l'arrière. Alexis se marrait avec Nyo et Loris, tandis que les autres étaient hors jeux, car, endormis.

-Maiiiiiiieuuuuh! Arrêtez!

Les interpellés s'écroulèrent de rire tandis que Patrick se retourna. Il vit le fossoyeur endormi, allongé sur le sol, un filet de bave coulant sur sa joue __(Et oui! Je brise la beauté! En même temps il est bourré)__. Patrick le trouva mignon _(malgré le filet de bave)_ avant se sentir ses paupières s'alourdir et de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Presqu'une semaine plus tard...

J'ai... Oublié de faire un discours... Bon c'est pas grave, à mercredi!


	20. Chapter 19

I'm soooooooooooo sorry! La suite du chapitre arrive demain soir, promis!

Bonne lecture tout de même... *S'enfuit en courant*

* * *

/\\\chapitre 19/\\\

Seb venait de fermer la porte de la salle de bain. Il se retourna rapidement et fixa Fred de ses yeux marrons chocolats. Il entendait les autres se plaindre à l'extérieur mais s'en fichait royalement car il était déjà occupé à dévisager le Gamer fou.

Fred était dévisager par Seb. Il entendait les bruit venant de l'extérieur mais ne s'en préoccupa pas à cause de l'ingénieur son qui le regardait TROP intensément. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, l'homme à la chemise hawaïenne se sentait devenir de plus en plus en plus rouge, de plus en plus gêné et sentait de plus en plus de gouttes perler sur son fin visage. Ses battements de cœurs allaient de plus en plus vites et il ne parvenait pas regarder Seb sans rater un battement et sans que ses joues rougissent encore plus. Soudain, il eu l'idée du siècle. Il se retourna et se mit à taper la porte, dont il avait peur, et à crier. Sauf qu'aucun cri ne sortait de sa gorge.

-Attends... Y'a 5 minutes c'était nous qui tapaient _(notons la faute de français assez courante dans les langages courants normalement c'est ''tapions'')_ sur la porte... Et maintenant c'est ceux à l'intérieur qui font leur caprice?

Mais non! Il ne faisait pas un caprice! Il voulait sortir vierge d'ici! C'était différent! Enfin... C'était différent n'est-ce pas? Hum? Oui, c'était VRAIMENT différent!

Il continuait à taper sur la porte dans l'espoir qu'on lui ouvre pendant un petit moment, jusqu'au moment il se sentit retourner dans un geste brusque par un bras puissant.

-Fredidounet, je veux que tu me regarde! Je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour... Rien...

-*pense dire* LAISSE-MOI SORTIR! S'TEU PLAIIIIIIIIIT! Mais rien ne sorti.

-Alors mon choux, on ne parle plus? Pourtant, tes magnifiques lèvres se mouvent... Aurais-tu peur Fredidounet-choux?

Fred bougea la tête en signe de négation tout en se collant à la porte.

-Es-tu sûr Fredidounet-choux? Même si je fais ça?

Fred frissonna et dégluti assez bruyamment sous l'effet de la surprise et de la peur. En effet, après avoir fini de parler, Seb avait passé sa main sous la chemise de ''Fredidounet''. Puis, ce rendant enfin réellement compte de ce qu'il se passait, l'homme à lunettes rougit énormément.

-S.. Seeeb... S'teuplaiiiit! C'est pas l'moment...

-Ah bon? Pas le moment? Tu es sûr? Pourtant, tu sembles apprécier beaucoup Fredidounet! _(quel est le rapport, explique, moi je comprends pas XD)_

-P... Pas du tout...

-Allons... Je le sais... Je sais tout sur toi Fredidounet-choux...

Fred ne dit plus rien, il avait peur. Là, il avait VRAIMENT peur, il avait honte à le penser mais c'était vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Il prit tout de même son courage à deux mains et attrapa le bras de Seb avec ses deux bras _(jeux de mots, je suis trooop fière!)_ et essaya de retirer la main baladeuse qui entre temps c'était mit à caresser son torse.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? On a tout le temps de s'amuser voyons! Dit Seb, avec un sourire plus que dérangeant sur le visage et en passant l'autre main sous la chemise jaune du gamer, personne ne nous entendra...

-Oui maiiiiiiiis... Non... Je veux pas... S'il te plaît... SEB! JE NE VEUX PAAAAAS!

Sous l'excès de peur, Fred se mit a pleurer doucement. Le sourire pervers de Seb se fana en voyant son amis s'écrouler et il le prit doucement dans ses bras dans un geste plus amical qu'amoureux.

-Pleure pas, pleure pas... Si tu avait peur, tu aurais dû me le dire directement... Je... N'aurai pas insister... Je suis désolé... Je n'aurai pas dû... Je ne recommencerai plus... Ô Fred, je suis siiii désolé!

Fred continua de pleurer doucement dans les bras protecteur de son ami. Il avait comprit que les gestes de Seb auparavant n'était que des geste et des comportements de mec bourré plus qu'autre chose et son amitié avait reprit le dessus avant qu'une connerie soit faite. D'ailleurs, après réflexions, Seb semblait assez lucide quand il était bourré! C'est dangereux ça, c'est dangereux...

Une demi-heure plus tard, Fred fût enfin totalement calmé et décida de retourner au salon en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Il sortirent de la salle de bain, passèrent devant la chambre où ils entendirent la voix d'Antoine mais n'y donnèrent aucune attention, et arrivèrent dans le salon. Mais enfin quel salon! L'odeur d'alcool était plus que présente, une roulette, une bille et beaucoup de bouteilles vide trônaient sur le sol tout comme leurs amis. Wifi sorti de sa cachette en voyant les deux amis arriver pour leur montrer son mécontentement.

-... Seb, je crois que... PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE ICI BORDEL DE MERDE! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NON QUELLE BANDE D'IVROGNES SANS ÂME!

-Who, calme...

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Et c'est bercé par cette douce mélodie que François se réveilla...

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé bordel?

* * *

*Au loin* voilà voilà, demain, ce chapitre sera plus complet, donc, je vous dis, A demaiiiiin!


	21. Chapter 19-Bis

_HEY HEY HEYYY petits padawans dissidents!_

 _Et oui! Cette fois ce n'est pas Mathilde qui fait l'intro, mais moi! Anko Angel! Deuxième auteure de cette fic! :3_

 _Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne année et un joyeux Noël de ma vraie part... Et oui, c'était à mon tour de vous le dire!_

 _Moi et Mathilde on à écrit cette partie ensemble, sous forme de RP et après j'ai bien refait et tout t'sais... u.u (_ _Du coup y'a surement des fautes mais, chut, vous n'avez rien vu!)_

 _M'enfin Bref! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et, on se retrouve à la fin! ^^_

 _PS: Quoi quoi quoi "Vous aviez dit que c'était pour hier!"... Vous avez cas vous plaindre à mes Profs! Et à Nahira aussi... (Niark niark niark)... Vous noterez que ce chapitre fait exactement 2516 mots! C'est beaucoup comparé à d'habitude hein!_

 _Enfin Bref! Bonne lecture(bis)! ^^_

 ** _Les textes écrits en italiques sont les pensées des personnages! :3_**

.

.

/\\\chapitre 19-Bis/\\\

Mathieu et Antoine étaient toujours dans la chambre, face à face, Antoine venait de finir son récit concernant le nouveau couple de musicien-chanteur. Mathieu reprit alors la parole après un court silence :

-Donc… Nyo et Loris… Sont en couple ? Demanda-t-il en dévisageant Antoine suite à cet aveu.

-Apparemment, oui… Répondit alors le chevelu en fixant Mathieu dans les yeux.

-Wow… Commença-t-il, un air perplexe collé au visage… Je suis content pour eux ! Reprit-il alors en souriant.

Effectivement, Mathieu était heureux pour Nyo et Loris. Mais une autre chose le perturbait et attirait toute son attention. _Il a dit avoir était choqué par le fait que Nyo et Loris s'embrassent… Je devrais lui demander si il a vraiment était gêné parce que si oui, je ne lui avoue pas l'avoir embrassé quand il était bourré hein !_ Il leva alors les yeux vers Antoine et dit, d'un air détaché, en ricanant :

-Tu n'as pas trop était choqué devant deux gays, qui sont tes potes, et qui s'embrassent ? Ça va ?

Antoine parut déstabilisé devant cette question. _Je lui dis la vérité ou pas ?_ Pensa-t-il _Parce que s'il est homophobe, notre amitié en prendra un coup… Apres tout, c'est mon ami, il comprendra !_ Il reprit alors, peu sûr de lui :

-Non… Disons que ça m'a surpris… Rien de plus… _J'espère ne pas avoir signé mon arrêt de mort…_

Mathieu souffla alors discrètement. Ouf ! Antoine n'avais pas l'air si rétissant que ça, face au fait de voir deux mecs se rouler une pelle… C'était un bon point ! Il reprit alors, de sa voix trainante de Hippie, en esquissant un sourire :

-T'es tolérant Gros ! C'est Peace !

-Ouais t'as-vu ? On ne pourrait pas en dire autant de Richard ! Dit-il d'un ton amusé, réfléchissant toujours. _Il est tolérant… Reste à savoir son orientation… Mais c'est déjà pas mal…_ Il reprit alors, brisant le silence qui commençait à s'installer :

-N'est-ce-pas Richard ?

-Est-ce-que tu t'attends vraiment à ce que ton cabot en peluche te réponde ? Ria le plus vieux, alors qu'Antoine lui faisait une petite grimace.

- **Bien sûr que je peux répondre !** Commença Antoine en attrapant Richard que Nyo avait laissé sur le bureau et en faisant sa voix. **D'ailleurs je le fais ! Et je suis tolérant ! Un étalon peut bien coucher avec une chienne, j'm'en fou !**

Antoine se leva alors, regardant Richard d'un air faussement réprobateur, une main sur la hanche :

-Richard ! Bon, tu te tais et tu sors !

Il avança alors jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit, balança la peluche à travers le couloir, et referma la porte pour retourner s'assoir. Mathieu ne disait rien, il essayait de se persuader lui-même. _Il faut que je lui dise qu'il m'a embrassé ! Il faut que je lui dise ! Il faut ! Il faut !_ Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à se décider, et son regard se promenait sur Antoine sans que Mathieu ne le veuille vraiment. Ses yeux avaient d'abord déviés des yeux chocolat du chevelu vers sa mâchoire carrée recouverte d'une légère barbe de trois jours. Ils avaient ensuite continués de descendre, passant par le cou d'Antoine, sa jugulaire se dessinant sur sa peau blanche, puis glissa vers l'une de ses fines clavicules, descendant doucement vers ses épaules…

Antoine remarqua alors le regard de Mathieu, rosissant de gêne il ne dit rien à ce propos, reprenant la parole pour simplement rappeler son ami à l'ordre :

-Mathieu tu divague ! _Vague ! Ta Gueule !_ Il reprit ensuite. Tu vas bien ? Tu me semble bien pensif !

Le chevelu se demandait pourquoi Mathieu le regardait bizarrement, c'était étrange… Mathieu, lui, se rendit compte du fait que son regard avait dévié et rougit alors jusqu'aux oreilles. Il demanda, bégayant :

-Hein ? Ah… Je… Je ne faisais pas gaffe à la trajectoire de mon regard… P-Pardon…

Il ricana nerveusement, commençant à se triturer les mains sous toute cette gêne, les joues toujours rouges. Il souria alors timidement en disant :

-Je… Je suis dans les nuages oui…

Mathieu plongea alors son regard dans celui d'Antoine, Bleu azur contre marron chocolat, il essaya de nouveau de se convaincre mentalement. _Allez mon p'tit Mathieu ! Tu ne vas pas tourner 20 minutes autour du pot ! Dis le putain !_

Antoine lui regardait la petite bouille de Mathieu, rougit par la gêne, qui se triturait les mains et se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. _Mon Dieu ! Il est trop craquant… Bordel..._ Le chevelu se tu, observant toujours le châtain.

Mathieu lui, était toujours en plein conflit intérieur. Il ne se supportait plus lui-même, s'hurlant dessus intérieurement en signe d'auto-persuasion. Il finit alors par prendre son courage à deux mains et commença, d'un air sérieux :

-Antoine… J'ai un truc à t'avouer… … … Te concernant…

Le châtain regarda alors le plus grand dans les yeux, d'un air déterminé. Antoine fit alors de même, surprit :

-Oui ?

-… Tu sais ce matin… Tu as avoué que tu ne te souvenais de rien… Reprit Mathieu. Alors tu m'as demandé plus d'infos et j'ai dit que je n'en avais pas... -silence- … J'ai… J'ai menti…

Antoine sourit alors intérieurement, il avait eu raison le matin ! Il en était fier ! Mais il reprit un air sérieux devant l'air grave de son ami et dit :

-Tu sais… Je l'avais vu que tu m'avais menti… Mais les circonstances ont fait que je n'ai pas pu te le faire remarquer… Mais je ne t'en veux pas tu sais…

Antoine souria alors à Mathieu, qui lui rendit timidement son sourire à son tour, puis le petit châtain aux yeux bleu continua sa confidence. Plus gravement encore :

-Je… Je t'ai menti parce que j'avais peur de te perdre… Bon maintenant que j'y pense, c'est une réaction excessive, je ne crois pas que tu me lâcherais à cause de ça… Mais… En fait tu… … Tu…

Mathieu triturait ses mains toujours aussi nerveusement, n'arrivant pas à en dire d'avantage, les joues rouges et les yeux baissés, regardant ses chaussures. Antoine lui sentit son cœur battre plus vite, le suspens était à son comble ! Voyant Mathieu hésiter, il l'encouragea sans le brusquer :

-Oui ? Tu… Tu sais, je suis prêt à entendre ce que tu as à me dire… J'ai… J'ai fait une connerie ?

Mathieu regarda alors Antoine, les yeux brillants, humides, comme si il allait pleurer, reniflant légèrement et prenant une grande goulée d'air, comme étouffant, il alla s'assoir sur le lit, aux côté d'Antoine, pour se confier sans être obligé de regarder le chevelu dans les yeux. Puis, il souffla d'un coup :

-Tu… Tu m'as embrassé… Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui me dérange… Tu n'étais pas conscient de ce que tu faisais… Non, le pire c'est que… … … Je t'ai embrassé aussi…' Mathieu lança un regard à Antoine _._ 'Et… J'ai l'impression d'avoir abusé de toi… Ça aurait pu déraper et… Tu étais bourré, moi pas, donc… C'est ma faute…

Mathieu fixa alors ses mains, un air triste peint sur son visage. Alors que le cœur d'Antoine avait loupé un battement et que le rouge lui était monté aux joues.

-Que… Quoi ? Je… Je t'ai embrassé ? Et… T-Toi aussi ? Je…

Antoine ne pouvait rien dire d'autre, il prit alors la main de Mathieu doucement entre les siennes et rassura son ami, passant doucement ses pouce sur le dos de la main du châtain en souriant gentiment :

-Ce n'est pas ta faute tu sais…

Mathieu était resté silencieux, les yeux toujours fixé sur ses chaussures, il se retourna alors vers le chevelue. Antoine put voir les yeux larmoyant de son ami.

-C'est gentil… Mais, t'étais bourré… Tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais, tu m'as embrassé… Mais moi j'étais clean… J'n'ai aucune excuse… Je ne sais même pas si t'étais réellement consentant Bordel… Imagine Antoine... Si ça avait était plus loin…

Mathieu essuya une larme qui avait commencé à rouler sur sa joue à l'aide de sa manche. Il reprit finalement, la voix cassé :

-Je… Je suis désolé…

-Mathieu ! Calme-toi ! Si ça avait été plus loin, ça aurait été différent… Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagis… Si ça avait été plus loin, ça aurai été une autre histoire ! Là, Maintenant, je peux te dire que je ne suis pas en colère contre toi ! Car vois-tu-/… Mais Antoine se figea soudain, restant mué sur la fin de sa phrase, regardant le visage de Mathieu avec des yeux écarquillé, comme si il avait failli faire une connerie. - _Wowow ! Ça va pas moi ! Si je commence à me déclarer maintenant ça va pas le faire ! Comment il réagirait ?!_

Remarquant que le chevelu n'avait pas terminé sa phrase, Mathieu se tourna vers Antoine et l'interrogea du regard. Antoine remarqua son air curieux, les yeux encore rougis par les quelques larmes du châtain le sondait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Le plus jeune reprit alors, d'un ton incertain, alors que son ami aux yeux bleus l'écoutait attentivement.

-Je crois que si ça avait été toi bourré, et moi clean… Commença-t-il… Je… Je crois que… J'aurais fait pareil…

Le plus grand détourna alors le regard, soudain fasciné par l'un des pieds du bureau, pendant que l'étonnement prenait la place de la tristesse sur le visage de Mathieu. _Qu-quoi ?_ Le plus petit était perdu… Il se rendit alors compte qu'Antoine ne savait pas toutes des circonstances. Il décida alors d'éclairer certains points :

-Et… J'oubliais… Dans ton délire tu as dit que tu m'aimais… Et je t'ai tout de même embrassé après ça…' Mathieu rougit alors légèrement avant de reprendre. 'Tu m'aurais quand même embrassé si je t'avais dit ça ?

Antoine se retourna alors vers son ami en un éclair, lâchant immédiatement le pied de la table du regard, et eu un éclair de conscience quand il se rendit compte qu'aucun signe de mensonge n'était peint sur le visage du plus vieux. _Bordel… J'ai vraiment dit ça quand j'étais bourré ?!_ Le plus grand n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lui qui aurait voulu se déclarer dans d'autres situations qu'après une beuverie entre potes ! _Bon… Après tout j'ai plus rien à perdre…_

-Je… Enfin… Je… Oui… Mais… C'est surtout parce que… Ce que je t'ai dit, même bourré… Ce n'était pas… Vraiment un mensonge..?' Antoine prenait de plus en plus une teinte rougeâtre. Il lança un regard en coin, Mathieu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir percuté… ' Puisque je… En fait, je… Je… t'aime...

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre d'avantage, déjà Mathieu s'était vivement retourné vers Antoine, son cœur faisant un bond dans sa poitrine :

-Que… QUOI ?!

Le plus petit avait ses yeux azurs grands ouverts, la bouche entrouverte, il restait coi devant cette révélation. Antoine lui, avait l'impression que son cerveau s'était éteint et s'était mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse en même temps. _Oh non, je… Il ne m'aime pas ! C'est foutu…_ Il reprit alors en bégayant :

-Je… Je t'aime, oui…

Mathieu lui, était là sens être là. Il sentit son cœur faire un looping dans sa cage thoracique devant cette révélation et avait l'étrange impression de tomber. Il gardait son regard planté au loin sur un point invisible, toujours aussi étonné. Avant de se reprendre et de dire en tournant de nouveau son regard sur Antoine, surprit:

-Tu… Tu m'aimes ?! Genre… D'Amour ?! Les autres ne blaguaient pas.. ?

-Euh… Oui… Je… T'aime d'amour… I Love you, Te amo, Wo xi huan ni… Je t'aime.

Mathieu se sentis alors rougir jusqu'aux oreilles lui aussi, se retournant vers Antoine. Il lui lança un regard perdu avant de dire… La voix hachée par l'hésitation :

-… Antoine… Hier quand tu m'as embrassé… J'ai… J'ai aimé ça… Mais… Je ne sais pas vraiment si je t'aime… Et si ce ne serais qu'une attraction physique ? Je n'ai pas envies de te faire du mal et… Je… Je crois que… J'ai peut-être peur aussi.. ?

Il y eu un temps de flottement. Le chevelu ouvrit alors grand les yeux alors qu'une idée avait germé dans son crâne. Il souria légèrement et déclara :

-On va voir ça ! Et cette fois, je suis clean moi aussi !

Il prit alors tendrement le visage de Mathieu en coupe et approcha doucement son visage vers celui de son ami. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'écarter, il lui semblait même qu'il avait imperceptiblement avancé son visage vers le sien. N'étant plus qu'à quelques millimètres des lèvres du plus petit, il se décida enfin et déposa alors doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Mathieu. Tous deux fermèrent leurs paupières instinctivement, leurs bouches se rencontrant alors que leurs cœurs prirent de la vitesse. Ils mouvèrent alors leurs lèvres contre leurs consœurs, tendrement. Mathieu sentit son cœur fondre alors qu'une drôle de sensation accaparait son estomac, il passa ses bras au-dessus des épaules du plus grand et courba le dos pour s'approcher du corps de l'autre. Antoine, lui, sentait une vague de joie le traverser, glissant doucement ses mains des joues du châtain vers sa taille, il l'amena tendrement vers lui. Leurs bouches se caressaient encore et encore, quelques soupires chauds s'y échappant parfois, avant qu'Antoine ne s'écarte de quelques centimètres du châtain. Toujours proches, un sourire éclairait le visage du chevelu alors que son regard rencontrait celui de Mathieu. Ses lèvres rougies quémandaient encore des baisés, et un petit sourire était apparu sur son visage. Le châtain dit alors, posant son front contre celui du brun :

-Je… Je crois que… Je n'ai plus peur… Je… Je crois que je t'aime aussi Antoine…

Il sourit alors, voyant les yeux brillants de joie du chevelu.

-Je t'aime Mathieu… Susurra alors le plus grand en réembrassant furtivement le châtain.

Il entendit alors Mathieu couiner un peu, celui-ci l'embrassant à son tour.

-J'ai le droit de t'embrasser hein ? Demanda le plus petit d'un air coquin.

-Bien sûr mon chou ! S'exclama Antoine, presque avec trop d'entrain, le rouge colorant alors légèrement ses joues.

Mathieu regarda Antoine dans les yeux, son regard brillant d'une étincelle de malice, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Il se mordilla la lèvre inferieur, s'amusant des réactions d'Antoine, qui le regardait comme si il allait lui sauter dessus d'une minute à l'autre. Le châtain avança de nouveau sa bouche à quelques millimètres de celles du chevelu. Remarquant que le plus grand s'était tendu d'anticipation, il souria encore et souffla d'un ton langoureux :

-On devrait peut-être retourner au salon… Toinou ?

Antoine paru surpris et fit une petite moue triste, Mathieu ria alors doucement, s'écartant du plus grand et se relevant. Il tendit sa main à l'autre, qui la prit, et ils repartirent vers le salon. Fermant la porte de la chambre derrière eux, un sourire discret éclairant leurs visages, ils se lâchèrent la main avant d'arriver dans le salon…

 _Oui, ils préféraient garder ça pour eux… Pour le moment du moins…_

 _._

 _._

 _Voilààààà! Alors?! :3_ _Matoine ou pas Matoine là?! :D_ _Laissez donc une Review! Parce que sinon... ... ! u.u Voilà!_

 _Allez! Je vous nem'! Et je tiens à remarquer que Mathilde elle même n'avait pas vu la version finale de ce chapitre! (T'en pense quoi, petite chèvre?) (Attention à Jimmy le Sicilien!) (Je t'ai vue toi! T'as ris!)_

 _Encore pardon pour le retard d'une journée, et: Reviews SVPPPPPPPP je sais que t'as la flemme mais fait moi plaisir petit Padawan Geek! Et je te donne un morceau de tarte à la rhubarbe en échange! Ou un énorme cookie? au choix! :'3_

 _Bisous de notre part à Mathilde et moi! Et a très bientôt! ^^_


	22. Chapter 20

Salut tout le mooooonde! Comment allez-vous? Vous avez été nombreux a aimer notre chapitre 19 bis, ce qui paraît logique vu la longueur et la scène du chapitre^^ ENFIIIIN! Bref, voici vingtième chapitre de notre fiction, un peu plus court... ME TUEZ PAAAAAS! T^T En espérant qu'il vous plaise!

/\\\ chapitre 20/\\\

Avant même leur arrivée au la pièce principale de l'appartement, Mathieu et Antoine s'attendaient déjà au pire. En effet, ils pouvaient entendre des cris de colère et d'indignation venant du salon et ils, surtout Mathieu, se mirent à espérer que cette pièce ne soit pas sens-dessus-dessous.

Malheureusement, leurs prièrent ne furent pas entendues car quand les deux nouveaux amants arrivèrent, ils purent constater que le salon était devenu un véritable bordel et que cette expression était presque à prendre au premier degrés. Une odeur forte d'alcool était présente dans le salon, d'ailleurs, des bouteilles vides de différentes boissons jonchaient le sol. Le canapé était à moitié défait par je-ne-sais-quel malheur et les rideaux avait été décrochés. Les placards avaient été ouverts et leurs contenus étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce et certains -contenus- étaient cassés et cette vision de vaisselle, de cadres, et autre objets fissurés devenait de plus en plus insuportable pour le jeune propriétaire.

De plus, Fred était en train de crier sur François, qui semblait bourré et à peine réveillé, Seb les regardait sans bouger, les autres se réveillaient doucement et Wifi regardait la scène depuis un coussin posé sur la table basse qui avait atterrit là dans une raison inconnu des deux arrivant qui voulaient bien savoir la vérité.

-MAIS?! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT DURANT NOTRE ABSCENCE?! ON NE PEUT PAS VOUS LAISSEZ SEULS 5 MINUTES? VOUS ÊTES DE VERITABLES GOSSES!

Fred, François et Seb se retournèrent alors, dans un même mouvement rapide de tête, vers leur interlocuteur qui n'était autre qu'Antoine, s'arrêtant dans leurs diverses activités. Celui n'eut pas le temps de continuer son speach, Mathieu ayant prit plus rapidement la parole:

-NON MAIS! ON A FAIT LE MENAGE EN DEBUT D'APREM, C'EST PAS POUR QUE JE RETROUVE MON SALON AINSI!

-Moi je n'y suis pour rien! S'indigna l'homme à la chemise jaune, J'étais dans la salle de bain avec Seb! Je les réprimandaient aussi!

-... Daaans... La... salle de bain? Et vous faisiez quoi dans la salle de bain? Demanda Antoine, en insistant bien sur le ''quoi''.

-Oui dans la salle de bain et on... Commença Fred en séchant sur la fin de la phrase ses joues devenant rosées.

-On a bu des bières Fred, on a bu des bières... Dit Seb un air d'indifférence dans la voix mais le regard tout de même légèrement déviant.

-Mouai... Répondit le chevelu peu convaincu, je n'en suis pas si sûr...

-Mais... Si! Pou... s'indigna l'homme à la barbe de trois jours avant d'être coupé par un Mathieu bien plus qu'hystérique.

-MAIS 'TOINE! ON S'EN FOUT DE ÇA! REGARDE L'ETAT DE MON SALON!

-Calme-toi Math'! Je vais t'aider à ranger!

-... Toi? Ranger? Antoine Daniel, ranger?

Et c'est sur cette même question que Mathieu partit dans un énorme fou-rire inarrêtable. Antoine, vexé, commença à ramasser les bouteilles vides qui étaient au sol. Il sourit malgré tout, heureux d'avoir apaisé la colère de son Mathieu si rapidement. Le châtain, comme Fred, Seb et François, était scotché devant la soudaine fougue d'Antoine qui s'activait à jeter les déchets qui avaient recouvert le carrelage blanc du salon.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Mathieu reprit ses esprits et alla ouvrir les fenêtres pour chasser les mauvaises odeurs. Quand il eu fini, il s'avança jusqu'à l'armoire, prit deux serpillières, deux seaux et deux éponges et, avant même de se retourner, on entendit une voix s'écriant:

-'Tain! C'est chiant de faire le ménage sérieux!

Et oui, Antoine en avait déjà marre, il avait pourtant presque fini sa précédente tâche mais il ne voulait pas la finir. Seb acheva donc cette tâche rapidement et Mathieu, après avoir fini de se foutre d'Antoine dit:

-Antoine! Tu vas quand même continuer le ménage. J'aimerai que tu fasse connaissance avec ta cousine la serpillière!

Ah, non, il n'avait pas fini de se moquer de lui, enfin bon... Antoine lâcha du tac-au-tac un truc du genre ''Tu insinues quoi? Que mes cheveux sont bizarres? Hobbit!'', ce qui ne dérangea en aucun cas Mathieu qui se contenta de donner la fameuse ''cousine'' à l'homme à lunettes en lui donnant aussi un sourire, mais le genre de sourire qui te montre que tu as BIEN perdu, le genre de sourire où quand t'es perdant, tu as envie d'étrangler l'autre, et cet autre rit intérieurement de te voir bouillir de rage, oui, c'est bien le diabolique sourire victorieux.

Pendant ce temps, François avait été remplir les seaux d'eau et quand celui-ci eu fini, Seb prit la deuxième serpillière se mit à laver le sol du salon, enlevant petit à petit les tâches d'alcool et de substances moins connues ou du moins peu reconnaissables. Fred avait prit un éponge et avait commencer à laver quelques meuble, lentement, pour en faire le moins possible, car le ménage ne le passionnait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Mathieu se retourna et vit d'abord François retourner à la cuisine pour vider un premier seau d'eau déjà sale puis Seb avec la deuxième serpillière. Il se mit alors à grommeler mais se résigna par:

-Sérieux mec, t'es pas sympa. Je voulais présenter moi-même la sœur jumelle de la cousine d'Antoine, tu fais chier...

Seb se mit à rire légèrement continuant à passer les ''cheveux d'Antoine Daniel'' sur le sol. Mathieu prit donc la dernière éponge et se mit à essuyer grossièrement la table basse trop occupé à lancer des regards noirs au détenteur de la sœur serpillière. Antoine passant avec cousine serpillière derrière Mathieu, s'accroupit alors et murmura à l'oreille du châtain:

-Regarde plutôt où tu passes ta main si tu veux que ce qui soit posé sur la table reste encore intact, Choupinou...

Mathieu voulu répliquer sur le moyen de communication trop étrange et pervers mais le dernier mot du brun l'acheva de pouvoir dire ne serai-ce qu'un mot. Bien sûr, ses jours n'avaient pas oubliées de rougir.

-Alors... On fait des messes basses MrAntoineDaniel?

Alooooooors? (Oui, je change, aujourd'hui je ne fini pas par mon éternel ''Voilà'' ou ''Voilà, voilà''. Faut être diversifié dans ses propos) J'espère que ça vous a plus.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire positif, ça fait toujours plaisir!

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire négatif si ça ne vous a pas plus ou que certaines choses à l'histoire doivent être modifié ou amélioré, nous le prendrons en compte et ferons tout pour nous améliorer, car rien n'est parfait sinon la vie serai triste et peu palpitante!

On vous aime!

On fait péter le champagne car c'est le chapitre 20 *ouvre la bouteille, verse du champagne dans plein de verres et en prend un* Santé et longue vie à cette fiction! *bois avant d'avaler la boisson avec grande difficulté se souvenant du fait qu'elle déteste l'alcool* Ser... vez-vous! ^^''

C'était la conclusion de chapitre la plus longue de mon existence je crois,

Gros bisous chers lecteurs

Mathilde, votre chevalière servante!


	23. Chapter 21

Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre plus que surprenant croyez-moi! Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me croire? MECHANTS!

Enfin bon... Je puise dans mes dernières forces (c'est chiant d'être malade durant CETTE période...) pour vous faire parvenir ce nouveau chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

/\\\Chapitre 21/\\\

Antoine se tourna vers la personne à l'origine de cette phrase qui n'était autre que Bruce.

-Alors comme ça, Mathieu serai t...

-Bruce! Tu as... dit Antoine en faisant des yeux ronds contrastant avec les angles droits de ses lunettes.

-Oui... Mais bon... C'était évident...

Antoine regarda alors Bruce, mais avec ce regard du genre « Si tu le dis à qui que ce soit, je vais te tuer toi et toute ta famille avant de violer vos corps recouverts de sang et de placer vos restes sur une place publique. Je m'en prendrais aussi aux animaux en leur faisant subir le même traitement, les poissons et les oiseaux faisant aussi partis de ceux-ci!». Bruce dégluti et se décida à n'en parler à personne, sous peine de finir pendu sur la Concorde, exposé au Louvre ou pieuté à l'Élysée.

-Antoine, calme-toi, pas besoin de lui lancer un regard noir...

-Un... regard noir? Maiiis... Non... J'étais juste triste qu'il l'ai su avant qu'on ne leur dise...

Bruce se décrispa en riant doucement, soulagé du faux-regard du brun*. Puis, il fût prit d'un énorme coup de fatigue et il s'assit donc mieux sur le canapé, se décidant à se reposer de ce moment de stress intense ainsi que de son précédant sommeil éthylique et non-réparateur.

Seb et Fred, cherchant à avoir des explications, tendirent l'oreille mais n'entendirent que le loooooooong bâillement de Bruce qui fût contagieux _(lisez le livre de Bruce *^*, placement de produit? Oui et je m'en fou, il est trop bien)_ et quand ils voulurent de vrai infos, Antoine leur fit le fameux ''doigt qui danse'' pour leur monter sa coopération plus qu'étonnante.

Ils se remirent donc à la tâche alors que les derniers se réveillèrent les uns après les autre.

Le ménage se fit en vitesse, aucun d'entre-eux ne voulant vraiment s'affairer à ces tâches plus qu'éreintante.

Surtout que Mathieu n'avait plus du tout envie de nettoyer cet appart' beaucoup trop salissant...

Bon, déjà il n'avait pas le cœur à ranger en général, alors en plus avec le surnom qu'Antoine lui avait donné de manière totalement naturelle et d'une voix totalement suave qui lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens...

Et puis il y avait une dernière raison... Minime me direz-vous, mais cela faisait quand même la quatrième fois qu'Alexis Breut attrapait Wifi pour l'utiliser comme plumeau!

Enfin bref, après un acharnement plus qu'admirable, finissant par un ''baissage'' de bras collectif, les compagnons se retrouvèrent tous affalés sur le canapé. Boissons diverses à la main.

Le petit Sommet observait son chevelu discrètement. Ses pensées s'égarant vers de grandes réflexions et des remises en question à la pelle.

Avait-il fait le bon choix? Il ne le regrettait pas spécialement mais... Ça allait peut-être trop vite non?

Un baiser volé au cour d'une soirée arrosé, une déclaration quelques temps plus tard, un nouveau baiser beaucoup plus partagé cette fois, et c'était parti!?

Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première relation de Mathieu! Et heureusement d'ailleurs! Il avait déjà eu plusieurs petites copines, et même un petit copain une fois... Mais personne ne l'avait jamais su...

Mais enfin bref! Tout ça pour dire que ce n'était nullement sa première aventure!

Et il avait surtout peur de faire du mal au chevelu...

Jusqu'ici, aucune de ses relations c'étaient bien passé... Il avait finit par casser avec toutes ses copines, les trouvant de moins en moins supportable avec le temps...

La seule fois où ce fut différent fut avec son copain justement, c'était i ou 7 ans maintenant, et pourtant il s'en souvenait comme de la veille...

Ils n'avaient pas réellement cassé, l'autre avait dû partir dans un pays éloigné à cause d'une délocalisation professionnelle, et leur lien c'était dégradé...

Se parlant de moins en moins, se manquant de moins en moins... S'aimant de moins en moins qui sait?

Mais, ce ne fut que cette seule fois ou il ne s'était pas séparé consciemment de l'autre...

Peut-être que c'était parce que c'était un homme?

Peut-être qu'il supportait mieux une relation sans qu'il n'y ai de fille dans l'équation?

Dans ce cas, il n'avait pas à douter pour l'avenir qu'il allait mener avec Antoine...

Le brun se retourna justement et lança un regard vers Mathieu, le surprenant à l'observer silencieusement. Le châtain avait beau n'avoir prit qu'à peine une micro-seconde pour détourner son regard, c'était déjà trop tard, le plus grand l'avait pris en flagrant délit. Il ne pu ainsi que rougir de gêne, faisant ricaner Antoine, attirant ainsi l'attention des autres qui ne comprenaient pas, comateux, leur verre toujours à la main.

En tout cas, Antoine lui faisait de l'effet... C'est tout ce don en quoi le plus petit était sûr...

...

Un silence confortable c'était ainsi abattu sur le petit groupe, se reposant après la fatigue accumulé et les activités plus ou moins sportive effectuées... Comme courir après un Lennon pour Fred, Alexis, et quelques autres... Ou aussi tenter de nouvelles choses entre amis pour Nyo et Loris **(Niark niark)**...

Et ce fut à ce moment là que la sonnette de la porte retentit. Faisant sursauter la plupart des amis présent.

-Les mecs... Commença Mathieu, totalement affalé sur le canapé... C'est qui qui va ouvrir..?

Sébastien ricana alors, s'appropriant plusieurs regards étonnés.

-J'ai pas compris là... Commença Alexis Lloyd.

-Mais si! Expliqua Sébastien. C'est qui qui... C'est quiqui... Et, c'est drôle parce que ça parle de bit-

-OK OK J'AI COMPRIS, J'Y VAIS, MERCI DU SOUTIEN! S'exclama l'hôte en se relevant d'un bond pour avancer vers la porte en vitesse.

Mathieu l'ouvrit alors, se demandant qui pouvait bien être derrière celle-ci, encore une fois, aujourd'hui:

 _ _-Peut être que ce n'est que Bob qui a oublié un truc et qui est venu le rechercher avant d'être déjà trop loin? S__ e dit-il innocemment, le battant de l'entrée s'ouvrant déjà sur le nouveau venu.

Et, quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit la véritable identité de celui qui se trouvait sur le seuil de son appartement...

Et oui...

C'était bien lui...

La gorge de Mathieu était sèche et ses idées se bousculaient dans sa tête... Était-ce bien lui? Était ce vraiment...

-Alex..? Alex Tromso ...? Parvint alors à murmurer le plus petit, en un effort surhumain.

Un silence plana, Mathieu ne voulant pas croire en l'existence réel de cette personne qu'il voyait devant lui...

-Et oui... Je... Je suis de retour... Ça faisait longtemps, hein?

Le petit châtain ne parvenait plus à lâcher un mot, ses phrases restant emmêlées dans le nœud de sa gorge et bloqués à la barrière de sa langue... Ses idées et ses questions se bousculant dans son crâne, se battant pour être étudié en premier...

Mais...

Qu'est ce que...

Qu'est ce qu' ** _ **il**_** faisait ici?

Qu'est ce qu' ** _ **Alex Tromso**_** lui voulait?

Oui...

Pourquoi était-il de retour?

Lui?

 _ _ **Son ex**__?

* * *

*Marie (non, je ne t'appellerai PAS par ton pseudo... Même ici...), si tu lis ça, référence à ce fameux lundi où tu m'a bien fait flipper!

* * *

Ce chapitre est donc terminé! Et oui, quand ce c'est pas Kriss, c'est Alex! Quand je vous disait que ce chapitre est surprenant!

Sur ce, je vous laisse,

Bisous, je vous aime,

Mathilde!


	24. Chapter 22

Heyyyyyyy! Comment allez-vous? Bien j'espère! Allez, courage, nous sommes presque en vacance!

review anonyme de Lorelin: "Mais de rien! C'était super drôle à écrire! Et... Je ne te pardonnerai pas! *se cache derrière un porte*

Bonne lecture!

* * *

/\\\Chapitre 22/\\\

Mathieu restait devant la porte. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression que celui-ci allait exploser. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à cette arrivée soudaine... Non, il ne POUVAIT pas réagir. Alex Tromso, son petit ami parti il y a quelques années déjà se trouvait là, devant lui, sous ses yeux. Celui-ci n'avait presque pas changé. Il avait toujours ce visage ovale, ces grands yeux bleus clairs, presque gris, ce nez arrondi, ni trop petit, ni trop grand, et légèrement asymétrique(ce qui le rendait mignon pour selon Mathieu), ses cheveux châtain, légèrement plus foncés que ceux du petit, était coupés court, contrairement à la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Mathieu pu aussi remarquer que l'autre avait prit quelques centimètres malgré son âge adulte... Ou peut-être bien que Mathieu avait des chaussures avec des semelles moins épaisses qu'auparavant. Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna vers celui qui était à l'origine de ce geste. Ce n'était personne d'autre que son amant, Antoine.

-Oui, bonjour, que voulez-vous et que faîtes-vous ici, monsieur?

Mathieu ne savait plus quoi dire. Son cœur et son esprit était partagé. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Mais Antoine avait raison. Pour la deuxième fois en 5 minutes, il se demandait ce qu' _il_ faisait ici et ce qu' _il_ voulait... Avait-il eu tord de se dire que c'était fini entre eux? Qu'Alex ne l'avait pas oublié, lui? Et dire que pendant ce temps là il était sorti avec 2 filles et qu'il venait de se mettre avec Antoine... Qu'allait-il faire?

Alex, lui, voyait le visage de Mathieu se couvrir de rouge faisant ressortir ses grand iris bleus-gris. Il se demandait ce que le petit châtain faisait avec le GRAND Antoine Daniel, et si il était seul. Mais, en jetant un œil dans le salon, il pu voir d'autres tête dépasser. Il esquissa alors un léger sourire et il se présenta alors, lui et ses intentions:

-Je m'appelle Alex Tromso, je suis revenu voir Mathieu... Suite à mon retour en France. Malgré quelques difficultés à le retrouver, ...

Il tourna alors sa tête vers Mathieu et continua:

-... à te retrouver...

Ces derniers mot firent sursauter Mathieu... Mais pourquoi donc? Avait-il réellement perdu ses sentiments envers Alex comme il l'avait alors pensé jusqu'à présent? Et Antoine? Alex allait sûrement révéler à celui-ci qu'il était son petit ami alors que Mathieu était aussi avec Antoine! Dans quelle galère s'était mis Mathieu, et comment n'avait-il pas pensé au fait qu'Alex reviendrait un jours? Et d'ailleurs... Comment avait-il fait pour le retrouver? Il allait poser cette dernière question à Alex mais fût prit de court par Antoine qui lui posa la même question. A croire que le brun lisait dans ses pensées.

Alex fût légèrement surprit de la brutalité d'Antoine dans sa question. Il se décida tout de même à répondre avec un léger sourire.

-Je suis retourné chez tes parents, Mathieu, ils m'ont donc, après beaucoup de doutes et de questions, remis ton adresse... Voilà tout.

-Ah...

-Je peux entrer ou je reviens plus tard?

-Oh, euh... Oui... Désolé... Entre...

Plus que gêné d'en être arrivé au point où Alex dû lui demander s'il pouvait mettre un pied dans l'appartement, il se poussa sur la droite pour qu'Alex puisse pénétrer chez le petit. En entrant, il annonça à Mathieu qu'il était heureux de le revoir et qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire et aussi à lui _révéler_.

Mathieu referma alors, après avoir fait un bond, la porte d'entrée sous le regard interrogateur d'Antoine. Il y avait, en effet, de quoi se poser des questions! Déjà, qui était cet Alex pour Mathieu? Il avaient l'air d'être d'être très complices... Voir même TROP complices... Qu'avait-il à révéler à Mathieu de si important? Était-ce aussi important que ça pour qu'il vienne jusqu'ici? Et de plus, à voir Mathieu, avait semblé si étrange à sa vue... Il laissa ses questions de côtés, se disant qu'il était sûrement trop jaloux. Mais cette question lui revenait le plus en tête: Pourquoi Mathieu n'avait-il jamais révélé l'existence d'Alex à qui que ce soit? Même pas à lui, qui était avant son meilleur ami et aujourd'hui son petit ami?

Il se décida alors à suivre un Mathieu qui avait l'air d'être subjugué par le nouvel arrivant, tout e essayant faire disparaître ses pensées.

Kriss se leva alors d'un bond, puis tituba légèrement. Il était le seul à encore avoir de l'alcool dans le sang, et pourtant, il n'avait rien bu à son réveil. En voyant le visage d'Alex, encore inconnu de lui, il eu la plus belle preuve de courage de sa vie. Il décida de se lancer, la voix éraillée:

-Dis, toi!... Oui, toi, là! Si t'es venu me prendre MON Mathieu, saches que c'est pas possible! Je t'en empêcherai! Déjà qu'Ant...

-KRISS! NE RACONTE PAS DE CONNERIES, S'IL TE PLAIT!

Alex se retourna vers la source de ce cri. Il pu voir Mathieu, sur la pointe des pieds, se tenant droit et se penchant légèrement vers l'avant, sûrement voulant de rendre plus grand. Il avait aussi les bras collés au corps et les poings serrés. Le petit châtain avait le visage rouge de colère et de l'apnée qu'il tenait depuis déjà une minute.

Puis, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, la tête de Mathieu devînt encore plus rouge... Pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi? Était-ce à cause d'Alex? Maintenant, tout le monde était au courant, c'était obligé...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plus, n'hésitez plus, laissez un commentaire! Même anonyme! Çà nous fait plaisir!

On vous aime!

Bisous et à la prochaine,

Mathilde


	25. Chapter 23

Hey!

Hey!

Hey!

Salut à tous, comment allez-vous? Moi, ça va? Je poste ce chapitre seulement maintenant car ma connexion internet m'a lâcheusement abandonné...

Désolé, pour ceux qui ne sont pas en vacances, vraiment, je n'y avait plus pensé la semaine dernière...

Bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

/\\\chapitre 23/\\\

Kriss, surprit, s'écroula au sol dans le même élan qu'un homme prit d'une soudaine absence, tout en produisant un bruit sourd résonnant dans tout l'appartement.

Dans la pièce, on pouvait voir différentes personnes(NAAN! SERIEUX?), et donc, différentes réaction. Nyo se marrait, en devinant qu'Antoine et Mathieu était ensemble, Bruce et Loris et Alexis Breut se demandait qui était cette nouvelle personne, Fred et Seb s'en foutaient royalement, préférant discuter de leur prochain épisode du grenier, François se posait des questions sur l'étrange comportement de Patrick sur cette soirée et sur cette journée. Ce même Patrick regardait Wifi, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas réveillé et Wifi, lui, était posé de sorte à ce qu'il voit le spectacle, sans être suspecté d'être réveillé. Antoine s'était, durant la minute passée, avancé vers Mathieu et lui donnait des tapes amicales dans le dos du petit, essayant de prouver par A+B qu'ils n'étaient PAS en couple. Mathieu était aussi rouge que le T-shirt du geek, tellement le pauvre était gêné. Ses lunettes qui étaient tombées quelques minutes auparavant, avaient été ramassées par Alex qui se sentait scruté par quelques personnes.

Alexis Breut, vira alors soudainement son regard sur sa montre et son visage crispé par la curiosité se transforma en un visage étonné, puis, ensuite, en un visage apeuré.

-RAAAAH! PUTAIN! MON TRAIN PART DANS MOINS D'UNE HEURE ET JE N'AI MÊME PAS FAIT MES VALIIIISES!

Il sortit alors en courant du salon et se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis pour ranger ses dites valises. Cela eu pour effet de capter l'attention de Frédérique Mollas ainsi que de Seb qui se tournèrent enfin vers la scène.

Fred ouvrit alors la bouche pour demander ce que l'inconnu faisait ici et qui il était mais Alex prit la parole un peu avant.

-Bonjour, je me nomme Alex, je suis un... ami de Mathieu...?

Mathieu reprit contenance assez rapidement et parla alors d'Alex à tout le monde, racontant comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, leur rapprochement et son départ à l'étranger, laissant s'abstenant de révéler qu'il était son premier petit-ami, et le seul avant Antoine, bien évidemment. Après ce court laps de temps à raconter en partie son passé, personne ne réagi directement. Nyo, qui s'était arrêter de rire pour écouter le récit eu un idée qui lui semblait aussi folle que possible et en fit profiter l'assistance:

-Et... Vous n'étiez pas ensemble? Enfin, j'veux dire... Vous étiez juste potes? Parce qu'a entendre Math, on a l'impression que vous étiez bien plus que des amis...

Cette phrase provoqua un silence plus que pesant. Mathieu et Alex avait légèrement rosit:

-Nyo, pourquoi? Comment? Comment arr... Fais-tu pour lancer des théories pareilles avec cet air si sérieux? Enfin!

-Je le... J'en ai l'impression... En plus je ne me trompe pas en affirmant que ça vous a fait quelque chose à l'entendre vous 3! Vous deux, dit-il en pointant Mathieu puis Alex de l'index, vous avait prit des couleur tandis qu'Antoine, lui, en a pas mal perdu...

-NYO! JE... ENFIN! J'EN ATTENDAIT PLUS DE TOI! TU ME DEÇOIS BEAUCOUP! NE TE SOUVIENS-TU PAS DES LOONERS ET DE LA BANANE-NUTELLA! TU ME RENDS TRISTE EN AFFIRMANT ÇA! TRES TRISTE!

Et Antoine parti alors se réfugier à côté de la porte fermée menant au couloir, s'y installant en position fœtale, la tête entre ses genoux tenus par ses bras. Mathieu sentit son cœur se pincer mais se retint d'aller le voir, sachant que faisant ça, il serait définitivement grillé, pour beaucoup, mais qu'en plus, cela donnerai des doutes à Alex. Il lança alors un à peine audible «Antoine, reviens!», sans succès mais il enchaîna alors, pour re-détendre l'atmosphère:

-Antoine! Reviens ici! J'ai froid maintenant!

-OOOOH~, Mathieu! Un peu de tenue, voyons! Moi, Grand Nyo, affirme que c'est très peu poli, mais en plus, sais qu'Antoine ne reviendra pas de suite, il est trop borné pour ça!

-Nyo... Tu es parfois désespérant..., lança un Mathieu lassé il continua alors en changeant de sujet, Bon, qui veux quoi? Caf...

-BAAAM!-

-Je suis désolé, vraiment, mais je dois partir si je veux être de retour en Bretagne... Bref, je vous laisse, vous me raconterai ce qu'il se passe par messages! Tchao!

La porte se referma et on découvrit Antoine, au sol, se massant la tête avec un grand agacement:

-ALEXIS! FAIT ATTENTION QUAND TU OUVRES UN PORTE LA PRCHAINE FOIS! HEUREUSEMENT POURT TOI QUE CE N'ETAIT PAS FRED DERRIERE!

On entendit alors un léger «désolé» venant du couloir alors que Fred s'était crispé dès que la porte s'était ouverte, mais qui s'était, là, carrément accroché à Seb, le regard horrifié à l'entente des paroles d'Antoine LeBrun (oui, j'invente des nom propre, et alors?).

Cette fois, Mathieu s'était précipité sur l'homme ne faisant des vidéos que tous les 6 mois pour «vérifier que tout allait bien car il était son meilleur ami», cette excuse ne passant pas pour certaines personnes... Après une rapide discussion et une rapide vérification, Mathieu réitéra sa question sur les choix de boissons chaudes et parti à la cuisine lancer la bouilloire et la cafetière, préférant ces choix là à la machine dolce gusto pour le goût.

Antoine s'était assit, pendant ce temps, le plus loin possible d'Alex et de Nyo et se posait de plus en plus de questions. Et si Nyo avait raison? Après tout, niveau amour, il avait ce don de capter les ondes des cœurs d'une personne amoureuse, et, à chaque fois, dès qu'il disait que untel et untel s'aimait sous le ton de la rigolade, on les retrouvaient ensembles après, après un temps plus ou moins long. Il ne s'était jamais trompé jusqu'à maintenant! Ou alors, c'était pour voir sa réaction? Ou pour le rendre jaloux? Nyo n'était pas comme ça à ce point, si?

Antoine était alors en pleine machinerie mentale quand Mathieu revint avec les tasses, le café, le thé et les biscuits. Il remplie alors les tasses et les donna à chaque invité avant de remplir une dernière tasse de café, pour lui, et une autre pour Antoine. Il se dirigea vers le dernier nommé et lui présenta la tasse devant ses yeux. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, il l'interpella, sans succès. Ayant les mains non-libre, il se pencha à l'oreille du brun et susurra doucement à l'oreille, avec LA voix que tout le monde à bien évidemment deviné:

-Alors Gamin? On pense à ce que je pourrai te faire subir ce soir? Il me semble que je devais te récompenser hier soir...

Le gamin en question bondit dans un saut d'une trentaine de centimètres par rapport canapé, surprit d'être dérangé dans ses pensées, avec CETTE voix en plus, de quoi te faire pâlir de peur. Quand il releva la tête et vit Mathieu, souriant de l'avoir enfin tiré de sa torpeur. Celui-ci reprit:

-Comme tu ne m'a pas dit si tu voulait du café ou du thé, je t'ai mit du thé.

Antoine prit la tasse et le remercia grandement avec, en prime, un sourire, et Mathieu rajouta sans la moindre gêne apparente:

-J'ai du earl grey, ton préféré! (bon, en vrai, j'en sais rien, mais bon, c'est pour l'histoire quoi...)

-Ah.. g... Je... Merci...

Nyo riait intérieurement, dans des circonstances normales, il aurait rit à gorge déployée, mais la présence d'Alex le laissa muet, ayant trop peur de biser le lien entre Mathieu et Alex.

Mathieu laissa alors Antoine de côté et s'installa à la droite de ce dernier. Il posa alors l'une des question qui lui brûlait le plus les lèvres depuis qu'Alex était arrivé:

-Dis, ton déplacement professionnel, ça s'est bien passé? Tu t'es habitué à l'Inde?

-Oui, je m'y suis habitué... Même si la France me manque...

-La France te manque? Tu retournes là-bas?

-Oui, j'ai encore une semaine et demie de libre... Je retourne en Inde dans cinq jours...

-Oh, je vois, et pourquoi la France te manque? Les moussons? La nourriture?

-Les moussons, et la nourriture, je m'en fiche un peu... Mais le comportement dit «exemplaire» ici, est différent du comportement dit «exemplaire» là-bas! Par exemple, le nombre d'agressions sexuelles est très élevé là-bas... Je me suis fait agresser quatre fois... Deux fois la première année, une fois la troisième, et une fois là, à l'aéroport avant de revenir en France... Mais bon... Deux-trois coups biens placés là où il faut, et on s'en sort!

-Quoi?! Tu?

-Oui, mais ne fut que placages contre un mur et menace sur ce qui allait suivre. Après, c'était la baston... Je m'en suis sorti avec succès malgré les blessure, parfois grave...

Mathieu ne répondit plus rien... Les autres ayant tout aussi bien suivis ne dirent rien non plus.

François demanda alors:

-Mais, pour changer de sujet... Les films bollywoodiens, c'est sympas à voir ou pas?

-C'est moins bien qu'Hollywood mais ça passe bien... On voit bien qu'il y a moins de budget quoi...

-Intéressant...

-Et sinon, là-bas, les filles, elles sont jolies ou pas? Tu as eu une copine là-bas, ou tu l'avais déjà emmené avec toi à l'époque? Ou... Un copain aussi...

C'était Fred qui avait dit cette phrase. Un autre silence, pesant, insupportable, s'installa. Alex répondit directement à Mathieu, gêné...

-... Et bien, justement... Math... J'avais BEAUCOUP de choses à te dire à ce sujet là...

* * *

Fin du chapitre! Comment c'était? Bien? N'hesitez pas à laisser une review!

Samedi, je vais, avec Sarah (j'espère) à la séance de dédicace de Fred et Seb à Lille! *^* En espérant que cette fois, je l'ai ma dédicace! (fails à plusiurs reprise -')

Je vous aime, gros bisous,

A la semaine prochaine,

Mathilde.


	26. Chapter 24

Voilà, désolées pour le retard, rien à ajouter, on vous aime!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

/\\\chapitre 24/\\\

Mathieu avait décroché depuis un temps de la conversation, fixant son café noir des yeux, perdu dans ses pensées. Il fut tout de même sorti de sa rêverie quand il entendit, au loin dans le monde réel, la voix d'Alex le héler:

-… Math… J'avais BEAUCOUP de choses à te dire à ce sujet-là…

Le petit châtain releva la tête vers son probable ex, levant un sourcil et lui lançant un regard remplit d'incompréhension.

 _J'ai dû décrocher à un moment ouais… Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient déjà? L'Inde et tout?_

-Hein? Quoi? Demanda-t-il alors faiblement, en scrutant les gens tout autour de lui d'un regard fatigué et perdu.

-J'ai dit… Reprit alors Alex, ricanant gentiment… J'ai dit que j'avais des choses à te dire…

-Ah... Souffla Mathieu, peut sûr de lui, avant de demander après un temps… Et, c'est à dire en privé?

Le grand aux cheveux clair devant lui haussa les épaules, répondant en détournant le regard pour observer le chat plus loin sur le tapis.

-C'est comme tu veux, je peux le dire à tout le monde, ou bien à toi d'abord, puis aux autre?...

Mathieu roula les yeux, le fait qu'Alex ne veuille pas spécialement le lui dire en privé avant le blessait dans un sens. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien représenter pour lui. Impression puérile, en effet, surtout que ce comportement ne devait rien lui faire normalement! Après tout, il était bien avec Antoine à présent!

Et pourtant, cette pointe d'amertume dans le cœur, cette sensation désagréable dans la poitrine, ce sentiment de vide et d'abandon…

Mathieu souffla un bon coup. Ses souvenirs, presque tous heureux, avec Alex lui revenant en mémoire.

Des sourires, des câlins, des bisous, des sorties, des rires et tout autres loisirs, comme le cinéma ou les promenades paisibles. Tout lui revenait en vague. Même des petits détails, comme ces regards brillants échangés parfois, ou ces moments étranges où ils avaient l'impression d'être en dehors du monde. Les nuits de campings sous les étoiles, à contempler le ciel d'un bleu sombre vibrant parsemé de petits points lumineux dansant dans la fraîcheur nocturne. Racontant toutes sortes d'histoires, d'horreurs ou de légendes, en souriant parfois face au feu qui réchauffait les cœurs, les yeux brillants alors que leurs imaginations leur représentaient la scène jusqu'au moindre détail.

Oui, tous ces moments spéciaux, comme tout droit sorti d'un rêve, dans lequel l'amour était encore roi… Ou les cœurs battaient à l'unisson alors que les souffles se mêlaient, les regards brillant sous les étoiles, les sourires éclairant la nuit, et le faible souffle du vent dans les arbres paraissant comme la plus douce des mélodies…

Mathieu secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Il fallait qu'il arrête, tout cela n'était plus d'actualité. Tout cela n'était plus _possible_.

Et pourtant… il était de retour! _Lui_. _Son Alex_ , celui qui le faisait chavirer loin de tout, celui qui avait autrefois fait battre son cœur et rougir ses joues, et qui aujourd'hui n'était plus qu'un rêve enfoui sous ce quotidien fade et gris.

-Mathieu? Se risqua Alex.

-Hein?... Ah désolé, j'étais reparti dans les pensées... Héhé… Bah… J'aimerais bien parler en privé…

-Ok! Peut-être aller… Dans... La salle de bain?

Mmm… Alex semblait croire que la chambre était trop risquée? Donc il ne cherchait sûrement pas à renouer sa relation avec Mathieu!

Le plus petit amena alors son ancien petit ami vers sa salle de bain, ou traînait encore quelques bouteilles de bières. Mathieu avait failli prendre la main d'Alex par réflexe, mais il était parvenu à se rendre compte de sa gaffe peut avant le moment fatidique.

-Oui, et bah non! Continua Mathieu, en croisant les bras, ne cherchant pas à savoir le sujet de l'aveu d'Alex, souhaitant d'abord des réponses à ses questions.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a bon-sang?! S'énerva alors Alex. C'est pas comme-ci tu m'avais attendu! Tu savais que je ne reviendrais pas! Tu te doutais bien que notre éloignement signait notre fin!...

-Et bah non justement! Hurla presque Mathieu en un faible sanglot, perdant son sang-froid. Je… Je t'ai attendu Alex… J'ai jamais lâché l'espoir qu'un jour tu reviennes! Je…

Mathieu ne put finir sa phrase, toute cette tristesse et ces souvenirs le traversant, le faisant alors craqué, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes contre son gré. Alex ne comprit d'abord pas, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent et que sa main vienne recouvrir sa bouche.

-Oh merde… Je… Je savais pas…

Le plus grand avança alors vers Mathieu, hésitant sur la marche à suivre, s'approchant pour l'enlacer par soutient. Mais il ne put faire un pas de plus, déjà le plus petit le repoussait violemment, poussant de sa main le torse de l'autre en un mouvement désespéré. Éructant alors difficilement, hachant sa phrase mots par mots alors que les larmes coulaient et que de faibles sanglots incontrôlables s'échappaient de sa bouche.

-Ne. T'approche. Pas. De. Moi! Tu… Tu n'as pas idée… Je… Je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort avant toi… Abandonné… Renié… Voilà comment je me suis senti… … Tu n'es qu'un **Connard**! Un mec trop **Gâté** qui ne se soucie pas des autres…

Mathieu lança alors un regard noir à Alex, de ses yeux rougis de larmes, alors que l'autre se sentait de plus en plus mal. Le plus grand répondit alors, en un murmure blessé:

-Qu'est-ce-que tu aurais voulu que je fasse?!

-Que tu me le dises! En face! Hurla alors Mathieu, continuant sur sa lancée. Avant de partir dans ton Inde à deux balles! T'aurais pu avoir les couilles de me plaquer! Le **Courage**! Mais nan! Monsieur a préféré laisser cette responsabilité à la distance!...

Le plus petit n'avait pas lâché Alex de son regard noir, passant doucement sa manche sur l'une de ses joues, essuyant ainsi les larmes qui la sillonnaient, avant de continuer son monologue face au silence de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir… Rester, pour moi, comme un vieux rêve de jeune… Flou et puis c'est tout… Mais non! Monsieur décide de revenir foutre la merde! Alors que j'osais seulement reprendre une vie normale!

Il laissa alors un temps de flottement, reprenant son souffle alors qu'Alex n'osait toujours pas reparler:

-Ouais, ouais c'est ça ferme ta gueule!... C'est drôle hein… C'est drôle de voir que tu as été la personne que je n'ai jamais autant aimé, et autant détesté désormais! Putain!

L'énervement de Mathieu ne faisait que croître devant cet Alex qui ne disait rien et n'avais aucune réaction. Il n'en pouvait plus, il devait se défouler. Alors, en un mouvement rageur du bras, il balança les objets posés sur l'évier. Comme un gobelet de plastique, qui tomba violemment au sol et roula en vitesse sur le sol carrelé, éparpillant son contenu dans la pièce. Reprenant, d'une voix plus basse mais d'avantage menaçante:

-Mais maintenant, je m'en branle Alex… Qu'est-ce-que tu vas dire hein?! Qu'est-ce-que tu allais avouer?... Moi je vais te dire ce que j'allais t'avouer: J'ai enfin tourné la page… Ouais… Hier, j'ai réussis à m'extirper de mon passé! Ahah… Et j'ai accepté Antoine… Et ouais… Ce mec à réussit à me faire ressentir de nouveau ce frisson au fond de moi… Ça a beau faire quelques heures, je me sens bien… Je me sens **mieux** …

 _«Jusqu'à ce que t'arrives, Connard.»_ Pensa alors Mathieu, mais il ne le dit naturellement pas. Il vit alors, fixant toujours Alex de son regard plein de rage, que celui-ci avait l'air déstabilisé. Il redemanda alors:

-Et toi..? Et toi Alex? Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais me dire?

-Je… … Je suis désolé Mathieu… Je savais pas que… Que notre relation t'avait tant marqué…

Alex prit une pause, n'osant plus continuer, alors que Mathieu le regardait toujours, de l'inquiétude s'ajoutant à sa rage.

-Quoi..? Qu'est-ce-que t'as fait!? Demanda alors le plus petit, sur la défensive.

-Je… Je vais me marier Mathieu…

Ces simples mots… Oui, cinq mots seulement… Suffirent pour briser Mathieu. Comme si un poignard c'était enfoncé dans son cœur. Il fixa alors le sol, d'un regard vide, des centaines de sentiments se bousculant dans son crâne, le brisant de l'intérieur, alors qu'Alex continuait de parler:

-Je suis en couple avec… Une fille… Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant… 10 mois plus exactement… Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce que je ressens avec elle… On est comme connectés… Je l'ai connu peut après mon arrivé en Inde… Elle fait de l'aide humanitaire et elle vient de France aussi… Elle est incroyablement gentille, attentionné,… Et… On va se marier…

Alex laissa alors un temps de silence, regardant Mathieu d'un œil inquiet alors que celui-ci était figé depuis plusieurs secondes. Le plus grand continua:

-Je… Je suis désolé… Pour moi… Notre relation n'était pas si profonde et fusionnelle… Tu n'as été qu'un passage… Une aide à l'acceptation de mes principes et de-

-Va.T'en… L'interrompit alors Mathieu, froidement, restant pourtant inexpressif, lui donnant un air fou.

\- ... Que..? Quoi?

\- Je. T'ai. Dis… De t'en aller...

\- Mais Mathieu… Je croyais que-

-VA T'EN ALEX!.. Et ne remet plus JAMAIS les pieds chez moi!

Le ton de Mathieu était menaçant et catégorique. Alex prit alors peur, sortant de la salle de bain à reculons, suppliant Mathieu du regard. Mais le petit châtain n'y fit même pas attention, avançant vers la porte de la salle de bain, attrapant Alex par le col et le poussant à l'extérieur en un grognement de rage. Claquant la porte derrière Alex, puis tombant contre le battant de celle-ci, laissant les larmes couler par centaines le long de son visage. Il entendit alors les pas de l'autre se rapprocher de la porte, et la main de celui-ci se poser avec douceur sur la surface de bois les séparant.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Mathieu… Murmura-t-il doucement.

-Va-t'en! Répéta le petit aux yeux bleus, furieusement.

Et, alors que les pas souples du plus grand s'éloignaient de la porte, Mathieu sanglota de nouveau. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, entourant ses jambes de ses bras et enfouissant le visage sur ses genoux, de grosses larmes s'écrasant sur son T-Shirt alors que sa respiration était haché de pleurs douloureux.

 _Je te déteste Alex… Je te déteste… Et pourtant tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… A quel point je t'aime…_

* * *

FIN!

Du chapitre, bien sûr! Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

/\\\

Suite à ce chapitre plus que déroutant, si vous voulez tuer Sarah, adressez-vous à moi, je vous redirige directement vers elle. Une salle vous y sera réservé pour que vous puissiez l'étrangler, l'empoisonner, l'étriper à votre guise et en toute tranquillité.

Cependant, pour satisfaire la demande de tout nos clients, je précise elle sera à rendre vivante, dans le but de la soigner et de la confier à un autre consommateur mécontent.

Bien évidemment, ce service est facturé à un demi-cookie par minute, à payer après avoir apaiser ses envies de meurtres (faut bien payer les médocs),

J'affirme n'avoir écrit aucun mot sur ce chapitre, et donc, moi, je ne serai que secrétaire et non pas tuable,

contactez moi MP ou par review,

Mathilde

/\\\

A mercredi prochain,

Mathilde! (et Sarah qui se retrouve étraaaaaangement enfermée dans sa chambre)


	27. Chapter 25

Hey! Salut tout le monde! Et non, cette fiction n'est toujours pas abandonnée!

Voyez-vous, malgré ce que vous pensez «Ah, mais elles aussi sont atteintes du syndrome d'Antoine Daniel!» Je vous réponds, «Non! J'avais juste des devoirs à faire du jour pour le lendemain (j'aime teeeeeeellement mes profs –') et donc, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster la fiction alors que Sarah, elle était tranquillement chez elle, en train de siroter des cocktails, sa troisième semaine de vacances (oui! 3 semaines!) lui faisant un bien fou tant elle pouvait me narguer en me répondant parfois à 16h de l'après-midi à des messages envoyés à 6h45 du mat... Désolée!... MAIS ARRÊTEZ DE ME JETER DES CAILLOUX!»

Bref, voici, en retard, le 25ème chapitre de cette fiction, ENJOY!

* * *

/\\\Chapitre 25/\\\

Quand Alex revint au salon, tout le monde demanda où était Mathieu et bien évidemment ce qui s'était dit dans la salle de bain. Personne n'avait visiblement fait attention à la mine déprimée voir suicidaire de l'arrivant. Personne à part Nyo qui avait ressenti, un peu avant qu'un léger son de porte qui claque lui vienne aux oreilles, une soudaine remise en questions du côté d'Alex et un soudain dégoût provoqué par une soudaine jalousie du côté de Mathieu. Mais il n'avait rien dit pour éviter de se faire traiter de fou par les autres car même si ils étaient tous un peu bizarres, Nyo, lui, se sentait trop différent à cause de ce don de perception. Alex lança alors un rapide «Math à parlé de toi» en regardant furtivement un regard vague et vide à Antoine. Nyo, qui était proche d'Antoine, suggéra à ce dernier d'aller voir le châtain et il se leva en même temps que le chevelu pour aller voir Alex tandis que l'autre se dirigea à pas rapide vers la salle de bain, inquiet. Nyo demanda alors à Alex ce qui n'allait pas et l'invita à le suivre en dehors de la pièce pour être plus au calme, sous le regard un peu, voir énormément jaloux de Loris. Quand ils furent à l'extérieur de l'appartement, Nyo demanda alors à Alex de lui expliquer son problème. Alex ne savait que répondre, il avait peur de dévoiler son ancienne relation à un autre qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine.

-Tu sais, je sais déjà que c'est en rapport avec Mathieu.

Alex fut surprît. Puis, il senti son cœur se serrer. Il se décida donc à raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer, ainsi que certain détails qu'il n'avait pas raconter à Mathieu lui même, avec malgré tout, une un certain recul...

/\\\

Pendant ce temps, au salon, les frères Lloyd, Bruce et Seb discutaient alors sur ce qu'il venait de se passer:

-J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre... Dit alors Bruce.

-Mouai... Le «quelque chose de bizarre», c'est le soudain empressement de Nyo. Répondit Loris, avec un ton assez amer.

-Ooooooh~! Loris est jaloux à ce que je vois! Ricana Seb.

-Non! Je dis juste ce que je vois! Se défendit alors l'accusé.

-Mais oui, mais oui..., dit le frère de Loris, peu convaincu. Mais revenons en au sujet, je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose sur le lieu du «crime». Maintenant, il faut savoir quoi!

Et ces 4 là continuèrent leur conversation, bientôt rejoint par Kriss, ayant étrangement retrouvé un état sobre quelques minutes après le départ de Nyo et d'Antoine.

Et pendant que Fred jouait sur sa game boy color, François et Patrick se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. Au bout d'un moment qui avait semblé être une éternité pour Patrick, le dernier nommé prit alors, l'air de rien, la main de François. Les joues de celui-ci rosirent légèrement mais ne changea en rien son regard, sûrement pour faire croire à Patrick qu'il ne s'était aperçut de rien. Que Diable! Qu'il était mignon ainsi! Les joues légèrement rosies, le regard... Profond et pétillant! Il donnerai tellement à Dieu pour pouvoir le posséder, lui tout entier, mais non pas comme il posséderait une voiture ou un animal de compagnie, non, mais plutôt comme un objet précieux, et encore! Il était sûr qu'il prendrait bien moins soin d'un bijoux antique d'une valeur inestimable que du bel homme se tenant en face de lui. Une bulle s'était formée autour d'eux. Patrick n'avait étrangement pas peur. Il n'avait pas peur de dévoiler ses sentiments à François. Il n'avait pas non-plus peur de se prendre un refus qui serai, pour lui, aussi violent qu'une tempête de neige combiné à des dévastatrices pluies de glace en forme de cœur brisés. Il n'avait pas peur de son futur statut d'amant non-réciproque. Mais cette bulle protectrice se brisa soudainement quand ils entendirent une voix assez reconnaissable hurler des jurons. Fred venait de balancer sa game boy à l'autre bout de la pièce hurlant à tout va que son jeu avait beugué. L'homme à la chemise jaune se leva, en rage, chercher sa console et il se remit à jouer en appuyant comme un malade sur toutes les touches.

Les personnes dans le salons reprirent alors leur activités interrompues un peu plus tôt sauf François et Patrick qui se mirent à parler de Pupuce, de Wifi qui se décida à aller dans le couloir, au calme et Seb qui se mit à côté de Fred pour le regarder jouer. Enfin, il ne restait donc que les frères Lloyd, Bruce et Kriss qui reprenaient leurs activités initiales en fait...

/\\\

La grande aiguille de l'horloge avait bougé de 10 minutes depuis la violente rage de Fred mais Antoine, Mathieu, Alex et Nyo n'étaient toujours pas revenus. La discussion entre les 4 personnes soit célibataires, soit sans son partenaire se situant plus ou moins loin,s'intensifia. Fallait-il prendre la peine de se déplacer jusqu'à la salle de bain? Fallait-il prendre la peine de se déplacer jusqu'au palier? Patrick et François rejoignirent alors la conversation pour y apporter leur point de vu sur le sujet.

Et pendant ce temps là, personne ne faisait attention à Seb qui soufflait des phrases assez salaces aux oreilles de Fred ayant pour but de déconcentrer ce dernier, ce qui semblait tout de même bien fonctionner puisqu'en 10 minutes, le rétro-gameur avait perdu une trentaine de fois. Le métalleux aimait voir son brun rager contre lui et contre son jeu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela l'excitait. Et pas qu'un peu! Au contraire! Était-il réellement sadique? Quoi que cela expliquerai sa soudaine monté d'adrénaline et de désir plus tôt dans la salle de bain... Il resta alors assit à côté de Fred vagabondant dans ses pensées, son regard fixé sur les traits du gameur. Il continuait malgré tout à lancer des remarques plus où moins explicites à l'homme à chemise hawaïenne.

/\\\

Antoine s'était empressé de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain pour retrouver Mathieu. Pourquoi voulait-il le voir?

Comme le trajet était court, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y penser. Il toqua à la porte, indiqua à Mathieu que c'était lui et entra dans la salle de bain, sans chercher à savoir si Mathieu avait changer d'avis sur sa présence. Quand il regarda enfin dans la salle de bain, il vit Mathieu, accroupi devant la porte de douche. Il avait la tête dans les genoux mais Antoine était sûr que son Mathounet pleurait abondamment. Il accouru donc vers son bien-aimé, s'accroupit, passa mit sa main gauche sur le dos de Mathieu en signe de réconfort et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, plus qu'inquiet. Le petit châtain releva la tête, révélant à Antoine son profond dilemme et son profond malheur et s'écroula dans ses bras en hurlant de désespoir:

-An... Antoi...ne... Je... J'ai fait une... UNE... UNE CONNERIIIIIIIIIE!

* * *

Voili Voilou! Fin du 25ème chapitre!

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à laisser de GENTILS commentaires (non pas que l'on ai eu de méchants commentaires, loin de là, mais mieux vaux prévenir que guérir).

Je vous souhaite une bonne deuxième semaine de cours pour ceux rentrés au même moment que moi, une rentrée pour ceux qui vont reprendre lundi et une bonne fin de vacances pour ceux qui sont toujours en vacances!

A mercredi!


	28. Chapter 26

Salut tout le monde ! Encore du retard, oui..., nous savons... Nous allons faire tout notre possile pour rectifier ce mauvais plis et sortir les chapitres à l'heure...

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise,

Bonne lecture,

Mathilde.

* * *

/\\\Chapitre 26/\\\

-Une… Une connerie? S'inquiéta aussitôt Antoine

Mathieu tremblait comme une feuille contre le brun, qui l'enlaça donc lui-aussi. Entourant le plus petit de ses bras avec douceur et réconfort. Mais, le châtain ne fit que se tendre d'avantage avant de s'écarter brusquement de son petit-copain, la tête baissée, la hochant de droite à gauche, refusant de voir l'amour que celui-ci lui apportait sans rien faire.

-Je… Je suis qu'un connard… Commença le châtain en serrant les poings.

Antoine ne fut que plus surprit, qu'avait-il fait de si grave?.. Mathieu, lui, continuait de murmurer des morceaux de phrases déchirantes, remplies de dégoût et de haine envers lui-même.

-Toi qui m'aime… D'un amour sincère… Trahir… Profiter… Je suis… Qu'un connard… Un connard… Profiteur… Est-ce-que je t'utilise?... Surement… Si c'est… _Lui_ … Que j'aime… Aimer plusieurs personnes? Je… Je ne sais… Tellement pas…

La voix du plus petit était éraillée par les sanglots, et Antoine ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Ou plutôt ne voulait pas comprendre. Il s'approcha du châtain et le prit par les épaules, lui redressant la tête par la même occasion.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Quelle connerie as-tu fais Math'? Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire!

-… J'ai… découvert… Ou plutôt redécouvert… Un truc que je savais depuis longtemps mais que j'avais préféré oublier en fait… Enterrer…

Antoine ne sut quoi dire, il ne faisait que regarder Mathieu, attendant la suite. Celui-ci avait les yeux rouges et le regard fuyant, continuant sur sa lancée sans se dégonfler.

-Et… C'est en rapport avec Alex…

-Hein?!

Antoine n'étais pas que surprit… Il était inquiet… Très inquiet…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Mathieu? Explique-moi!

Le brun anticipait déjà ce que son… copain oui… aller lui avouer. Et ses théories étaient toutes plus ou moins horribles. Les larmes lui montaient déjà dans les yeux, son regard humide suppliant Mathieu. Mais non-pas une supplique douce, mignonne ou pleine d'espoirs, non. Le petit châtain avait l'impression qu'Antoine attendait juste le coup de grâce. Comme un condamné attendant la fin, qu'il sait inévitable. Mathieu reprit alors, chuchotant d'un air désolé.

-Je… Je crois que…

Un silence, pesant. Les regards qui se croisent, la tristesse sur les visages.

\- Je crois que je l'aime encore…

Le silence revint… et ne se rompit pas. Antoine regardait le châtain avec un sourire douloureux aux lèvres, il se demandait si Mathieu n'avait pas entendu son cœur se fendre… Il l'avait forcément entendu… C'était si bruyant… Un craquement comme jamais il n'en avait entendu… Et bien sûr, cette douleur qui lui retournait les tripes…

-En fait… J'en suis même sûr… Je… Je l'aime encore, Antoine…

Et puis, les sanglots du châtain aux yeux bleus reprirent. Alors que les paupières du brun se fermaient doucement. Non, il n'avait plus la force de pleurer. Il aimerait demander à Mathieu s'il l'aimait encore… Ou s'il l'avait aimé un jour, au moins… Mais sa gorge était trop serrée. Tellement que respirer lui faisait mal…

De l'air… Il lui fallait de l'air…

Antoine rouvrit alors les yeux, une larme s'en échappant malgré lui, et se releva alors. N'osant plus poser le regard sur Mathieu, il partit immédiatement.

Il marchait à grande enjambés dans le couloir, des pensées se bousculant dans sa tête à la vitesse de la lumière. Ses pas avaient beau être rapides, ils lui semblaient lents, très lents, trop lents.

Il aurait voulu frapper Mathieu. Le frapper et lui faire mal, comme il venait de faire avec lui à l'instant. Le faire saigner jusqu'à le tuer même. Lui arracher le cœur et l'écraser au creux de sa paume pour que l'autre voit ce que ça faisait. Pour que l'autre sache.

Et il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, enfouir son visage dans son cou et se réconforter contre lui. Il aurait voulu pleurer sur son épaule, et que son odeur l'enivre. Qu'il se perde entre ses bras et qu'il n'en sorte plus.

Et, alors qu'un bordel sans fond se tramait dans le crâne du chevelu. Tandis qu'il traversait le salon. Sourd aux questions et autres remarques des gens présents. Il arriva enfin à la porte d'entrée.

Et, alors qu'il était enfin dans le dernier couloir lui permettant d'atteindre l'extérieur…

-ROOOOOH! TOI!

/\\\

Nyo restait de plus en plus bouche-bé devant toutes les déclarations d'Alex. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infiniment long pour sa faible patience.

-Mais attend, ça veut dire que…?

Il sonda le garçon en face de lui, analysant la situation, alors que celui-ci le regardait d'un œil curieux. Nyo reprit alors:

-Mathieu et toi… Etiez en couple il y a de ça quelques années?

Alex lança un regard intrigué à son vis-à-vis avant de hausser un sourcil et de répondre:

-Oui… Il… Il ne te l'avait jamais dit?

Nyo parut choqué un instant, les yeux rond, puis secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Il papillonna ensuite des yeux et fit un petit sourire coquin.

-Woouhouu~ T'es déjà passé dans son lit hein? Coquin~

Ce fut à Alex de prendre un petit sourire malicieux avant de reprendre, naturellement:

-Oui, Comme toi et Loris…

Le dessinateur ouvrit alors grands les yeux, le rouge aux joues et un ricanement nerveux s'échappant de sa gorge.

-Mais… De… Qu'est-ce-que tu insinue voyons… Entre moi et Loulou c'est purement amical!

Et Alex sourit alors encore plus largement, moqueur, alors que Nyo prit un visage carmin en moins d'une seconde. Se plaquant ensuite violement la main sur la bouche avant de pouffer contre sa propre paume:

-Tu n'as… Rien entendu… Okay? Et puis, c'est vraiment amical entre moi et Loris… Compris?!

Le dessinateur leva alors son index à hauteur de visage, en un geste de mise en garde plus que foireuse, tout en échangeant un regard qui se voulait noir sur son visage rouge. L'autre ria alors clairement, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches avant de répondre, son sourire mesquin fendant toujours son visage en un rictus moqueur.

-Mais bien sûr, mais bien sûr… Je suis très observateur, tu sais… J'arrive à deviner les liens spéciaux entre les gens en un regard!

 _Les greniers par exemple, on l'air de «s'entendre bien»… Et puis Mathieu est au cœur de l'attention de beaucoup d'entre vous alors que le mec avec la pelle et l'autre en chemise se tournent autour sous l'œil attentif d'e-penser… Mais ça je le garde pour moi, petite chose…_

-AH QUOI TU PENSES?! TU LE DIS TOUT DE SUITE OU JE T'ARRACHE LES YEUX!

Alex ricana de nouveau avant de répondre, un faux air innocent sur son visage:

-Penser? Mais je ne pensais à rien voyons! En voilà de drôles d'idées! Et puis, même si je pensais, comment l'aurais-tu sus?

-Je l'ai vu sur ton visage! Les idées défilaient dans tes yeux!

Alex ria de nouveau avant de dire d'un air distingué:

-C'est cela oui, et moi je suis la reine Elisabeth d'Angleterre~!

Le nouvel arrivant fut alors surprit de voir Nyo devenir soudain droit comme un i, puis faire doucement la révérence avec un petit sourire blagueur aux lèvres. Saluant alors d'un ton noble:

-Ma Dame~.

Alex roula alors des yeux, attrapant Nyo par les épaules, le redressant, puis lui faisant exécuter un demi-tour pour le faire rentrer de nouveau dans l'appartement.

Et, alors que Nyo ronchonnait en se faisant pousser, impuissant, et en regrettant intérieurement avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi doué, voire plus, dans le don de perception qu'il possédait. Alex, lui, avait repris un visage triste. Quelques sages paroles tournoyant dans sa tête:

 _Oui, je suis très fort pour voir les liens au premier coup d'œil. Et je l'ai vu, Mathieu, ce lien que tu entretiens avec Antoine. Un lien fort et allant dans les deux sens, un amour encore inavoué par vos petits cerveaux, mais qui vous emmènera loin._

 _Et c'est pour ça, Math', que j'ai fait ça…_

 _Après tout, si votre amour est si sincère! Et si j'ai un magnifique don de mensonge pour borner, avec une excuse un tant soit peu crédible, n'importe quel être humain! Pourquoi ne pas les utiliser?_

 _Alors, j'ai su renoncer…_

 _Parce que, pour toi, je sais faire des sacrifices…_

 _Et parce que, aussi, je ne veux que ton bien…_

 _Après tout… c'est le principe de l'amour, non?_

Et alors qu'Alex entrait dans l'appartement à la suite de Nyo, le regard dans le vague et les pensées toujours vagabondes, il fut aussitôt interpellé:

-ROOOOOH! TOI!

-An… Antoine? Eut il juste le temps de répondre.

* * *

Voilàààààààààà!

N'hesitez surtout pas à laisser des magnifiques petites reviews, sur ce je vous laisse,

Chao!

… Et à marcredi prochain!


	29. Chapter 27

Salut tout le monde! Voici notre 27 eme chapitre! Bisous!

* * *

/\\\Chapitre 27/\\\

Antoine leva alors le poing mais l'empêcha de finir son geste:

-ATTENDS! TU NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI J'AI FAIT ÇA!

Antoine eu une sorte d'arrêt sur image. Il avait fait pleurer son Mathieu et le faisait douter sur son amour envers lui, Antoine, son nouveau petit-ami. Mais il n'arrivait pas à frapper cet être infâme. A défaut de pouvoir refaire une chirurgie à Alex, il lui demanda ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, n'ayant pas trop eu d'informations de la part de son petit châtain... Enfin son petit châtain...

Alex, toujours méfiant du poing d'Antoine expira un coup puis révéla:

-J'ai fait ça pour lui... Je... Juste pour lui...

-Oui mais quoi? S'impatienta Antoine.

-Je... Lui ai dit que..., des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Alex, Que j'allais me marier... Mais ensuite il s'est énervé fortement, m'interdisant de revenir ici... Je ne pensais qu'il réagirait ainsi!

Antoine resta bouche-bée. Pourquoi s'énerver ainsi? Même par amour. Cela devait fortement faire souffrir Alex. Il demanda alors dans la plus grande innocence:

-Et qui est l'heureuse élue ou l'heureux élu de ce mariage?

-C'est justement ça le plus gros problème... C'est que j'ai menti... Par amour pour Math... Je... L'ai vu et senti que lui et toi, vous... Vous... Aimez... J'ai fais un énorme sacrifice pour lui, pensant que le laisser avec toi le rendrait plus heureux.

Les larmes continuaient à couler sur les joues d'Alex. Antoine était étonné, il ne savait que dire. Son poing retomba le long de son corps. Il fallut un moment aussi long que court pour que ses neurones se reconnectent entre elles. Quand il retrouva l'usage de la parole il balança:

-Pour... Lui et moi? Enfin... Je... Et moi qui t'ai pris pour un connard fini! Je... Suis malgré tout heureux de mettre trompé!

Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues d'Antoine. Cet homme avait choisi de se sacrifier pour le bonheur de Mathieu ainsi que pour, indirectement, son bonheur à lui, un mec qu'Alex ne connaissait qu'à peine! Il éprouvait alors de l'admiration pour ce Mr Tromso... Quel homme! Quel courage! Quelle humanité!

Antoine reprit alors, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux:

-Laisse-moi aller le voir, le consoler, et lui redonner raison! Assieds-toi au salon avec les autres!

Antoine parti alors rapidement vers la salle de bain et Alex se dirigea au salon.

Quand Alex arriva, les yeux bouffis, il pu voir Nyo dans les bras de Loris, Fred collé à Seb avec l'air terrifié, Bruce fit un signe de la main à Alex en l'invitant à venir s'asseoir, et Alex pu soudain remarquer un air inquiet sur le visage de Nyo, Kriss, lui, s'était arrété de parlé avec Bruce et regardait Alex, avec un regard d'incompréhension, en effet, c'était le moins au courant de ce qu'il se passait depuis hier à cause de ses nombreuses cuites et de ses nombreux comas. Enfin, Patrick et François étaient plus proches que jamais, se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, se tenant les mains elles-mêmes posées sur leurs genoux, sans rien dire. Alex, se sentit étrangement heureux et, en rejoignant Bruce, fit un petit détour par nos deux comparses, se rapprochant d'eux, et chuchotant:

-Alors les garçons? A quand la déclaration intime? Et à quand la révélation de votre mise ensemble aux amis?

Patrick et François se retournèrent vers leur interlocuteur, le visage aussi rouge pour l'un que pour l'autre. Alex leur sourit de toute ses dents et se dirigea vers Bruce, s'assit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?. Demanda-il en pointant Fred de la tête.

-A Fred? C'est simple... Tout à commencer, d'après ce que j'ai compris, hier...

Bruce raconta alors ce qu'il savait en rapport avec la situation et enchaîna avec la journée en cours.

/\\\

Après la lecture de 26 chap... Après environ un quart d'heure de récit, Bruce arriva enfin au moment où Nyo et Alex s'étaient dirigé vers le palier.

-... Donc, cette fois, Fred n'a rien remarqué, trop occupé, comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, par sa gameboy color. Seb, s'est assit à côté de lui et lui a dit qu'ils devraient faire un JDG sur la gameboy. Fred lui a répondu vaguement que c'était une bonne idée. Le problème, c'est que la réponse n'a pas l'air d'avoir plu à Sébastien car il lui a prit sa console et la regardé dans les yeux. Il lui dit qu'il savait ce qu'il allait se passer s'il lui parlait mal ou/et s'il l'ignorait encore et Fred a un peu pâlit avant de rosir. L'air de rien, il nous a enfin parlé. Après une discussion, comme tu peux t'en douter, sur les jeux vidéos, Nyo est revenu, refermant doucement la porte, suivit par toi. Tu as échangé avec Antoine et tout s'est bien passé de notre côté. Le problème, c'est quand tu es arrivé au salon... Disons que... qu'avec un peu trop de force, tu as ouvert et fermé la porte... Et comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt... Sa portophobie est récente et peut-être incurable...

-C'est... De ma faute?!

Alex se leva alors rapidement alla s'agenouiller en face de Fred pas moins effrayé qu'à son arrivée et s'excusa alors:

-Je suis vraiment désolé Fred, je n'étais pas au courant. Cette portophobie qui te ronge dois être horrible, mais tu sais, elle ne va pas te manger cette porte! De quoi as-tu peur qui soit en rapport avec celles-ci?

Fred tressailli alors, incapable de parler, des larmes de peurs, d'horreur, de terreur coulant sur son fin visage.

-Tu peux demander à Antoine, lui il sait. Dit alors Seb, avec un ton sec de part la crainte de son amant amplifiée.

-Non, Sébastien. Je veux le savoir de lui-même. S'il veut s'en sortir, il faut au moins qu'il arrive à en parler à quelqu'un. Même s'il met deux mois à tout dire, et même si les explications sont vagues. Il faut qu'il raconte son malaise à quelqu'un sans être comme abattu par la foudre. Comprends-tu? J'essaye de l'aider.

Ce dit Sébastien resta béat. Il acquiesça ne trouvant rien à redire et s'assit mieux sur le canapé et serra la main de son bien-aimé. Il l'encouragea même à dire ne serai-ce qu'une infime phrase ou un infime mot «Allez, tu peux le faire, je le sais!».

Fred, après un long moment de silence, se ouvrit la bouche et dit:

-N'savez pas c'que j'pu voir juste en'nvrant une porte c'deux derniers jours...

Il avait dit cette phrase rapidement et en mâchant les mots les moins importants comme pour faire cesser ce supplice plus rapidement. Mais étrangement, il se sentait libéré et il se décida, le cœur plus léger à donner plus de détails, comme quoi il avait vu des choses étranges à certains endroits.

Tout le monde l'écouta alors attentivement.

/\\\

Antoine, après avoir parcouru le couloir, rentra dans la salle de bain. Il y vit alors Mathieu tout assit devant la baignoire, sa tête dans ses mains. Mathieu semblait réfléchir.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ce cliff.

Bisous!


	30. Chapter 28

_... Oh! Deux semaines de retard! *sourit innocemment*_

 _Bonjour! I_ _ci Anko Angel qui vous doit une explications en... 15 mots... Mercredi-dernier devoirs et Jeudi Paris, Alors attendu hier pour poster mais être confisqué Wifi... ... Ouais c'était une explication nulle hein.._ _!_

 _Bon sinon, la première partie de ce chapitre à été difficile à sortir de mon esprit... Alors, j'espère qu'elle sera un minimum bien quand même~ ^^'_

 _Je vous dit une bonne lecture et... Euh... Happy Halloween! (à côté de la plaque)_

/\\\

Antoine entra dans la salle de bain une nouvelle fois. Etant sûr de pouvoir décrire le chemin séparant salon et salle d'eau au centimètre carré près désormais, il se tourna de nouveau vers Mathieu qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Le visage caché entre ses bras, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses pleurs avaient l'air de s'être atténués malgré les quelques soubresauts qui animés parfois les épaules du plus petit.

Antoine prit une nouvelle gorgé d'oxygène avant d'oser avancer vers son… Copain ? … Ex ?… Il ne savait plus…

 _Surtout, épargner tous détails sur le mensonge d'Alex… Il a eu les couilles de créer cette histoire pour engendrer plus de bonheur à Mathieu, en dépit de lui-même en plus… A sa place, je ne sais pas si j'aurai été capable de faire de même… Bref !_

Il avança donc doucement vers le plus vieux. Celui-ci ne s'était même pas retourné à l'arrivée du brun, il n'avait eu aucune réaction, et pourtant Antoine savait qu'il l'avait entendu entrer et approcher. Il s'accroupi alors aux côtés du jeune châtain, déposant en douceur sa main sur son épaule.

-Ça ne va pas mieux ? Demanda-t-il en un murmure.

L'autre fit non de la tête difficilement, il ne voulait définitivement pas ressortir son visage de ses bras. Le brun eu l'air encore plus peiné, demandant tristement, toujours à voix basse.

-Tu ne veux pas me parler ?

Il y eu un instant de flottement avant qu'un nouveau sanglot n'échappe de la boule de tristesse qu'était maintenant le châtain. Le plus vieux fit alors de nouveau non de la tête, tremblant comme une feuille alors qu'il venait tout juste de parvenir à se calmer. Le cœur du chevelu se sera encore plus, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant un peu alors qu'il perdait lui aussi son sang-froid.

 _Non, non, non… Rester fort… Pour Mathieu… Ce n'est pas en pleurant aussi que les choses vont s'arranger…_

Il reprit alors la parole, étant seul à entretenir la conversation :

-Et bien, je ne peux pas t'obliger… Mais, moi, je voulais te parler…

Aucune réaction du côté du plus vieux, Antoine devina que celui-ci écoutait en fait avec attention ce qu'il disait. Il reprit alors, la voix basse, calme, malgré une pointe de tristesse et d'amertume.

-Je… Je crois que je vais m'assoir ici et déballer tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur… J'ai tout mon temps devant moi, toi aussi, et… Depuis que je cherche une oreille à qui me livrer… Tu seras mon oreille… Mais, bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligé de vraiment m'écouter… Me donner l'illusion que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi sera déjà amplement suffisant…

Il ricana alors douloureusement, lâchant l'épaule du châtain pour s'assoir à ses côtés. S'appuyant au mur, repliant ses jambes pour y poser ses avant-bras en soupirant longuement. Reprenant sa conversation solitaire :

-Par où commencer… C'est long une vie humaine… Et pourtant si court… … Oh ! J'ai une idée… … Tu sais depuis combien de temps je... Hum... Depuis combien de temps je t'aime ?

Il observa le châtain, pas de mouvement spécial, pas de réponse corporelle. Il prenait ça pour une invitation silencieuse à continuer :

-Et bien… Ça va faire un peu plus de 6 mois maintenant…

Il esquissa un sourire pour lui-même, se remémorant tous ces moments à observer Mathieu, s'amusant de ses mimiques et fondant littéralement devant son sourire. Toutes ces fois où, par des techniques toutes plus bizarres et folles les unes que les autres, il avait cherché à avoir plus de proximité avec le plus vieux. Rêvant de pouvoir sentir sa chaleur, son odeur, contre lui. De pouvoir gouter ses lèvres, caresser sa peau. Mais ne pouvant qu'observer de loin. Une torture au quotidien quand le charme naturel du châtain le frappait de plein fouet.

Après un bref silence, les pensées flottant dans l'air, Antoine reprit ses esprits et continua son histoire :

-6 mois oui… 6 mois de torture à observer ton charme sans pouvoir rien faire… Tes sourires charmeurs accidentels… tes gestes qui, parfois gracieux, me séduisaient totalement… Tes blagues et tes rires lumineux… Ton sérieux qui opérait quelques fois et te donnait un air incroyablement sûr de toi… Enfin voilà quoi… Tous ces éléments craquants de ton être…

Un léger rire franchi les lèvres du plus grand, c'était tellement niais… Tellement guimauve… _Il_... Non… _Ils…_ étaient guimauves… Mais le brun reprit une voix sérieuse. Froide. Triste.

-Dis… C'est finit entre nous ? Enfin, je veux dire… Est-ce qu'on peut se qualifier « d'en couple » actuellement… Avec les événements du moment…

Antoine avait réellement attendu une réponse, mais à part un mouvement tendu du côté de Mathieu, aucune ne lui parvint.

-… Sache en tout cas que je t'aime… Depuis un bout de temps maintenant… Je t'aime Mathieu, mais ne te sens pas obligé de m'aimer aussi… Si tu dis ne plus m'aimer, ou même ne m'avoir jamais vraiment aimé, bah… J'accepterai… … Bon, bien sûr il me faudrait un temps d'assimilation de l'information… C'est pas facile à encaisser ce genre d'aveux…

Il ricana nerveusement, passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux qui tombaient lentement devant ses yeux avant de reprendre sur le même ton :

-Mais… Je veux savoir… Ce que tu ressens de ton côté… J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra… J'attendrais ta réponse finale… … Je _t'_ attendrais… Parce que je t'aime, Mathieu… Et que, maintenant, je suis devenu dépendant de chacune de tes actions…

Le brun se redressa alors, assis en tailleur, ajoutant pour finir son discourt :

-Je ne veux pas te voir comme ça, recroquevillé sur toi-même… Je veux revoir tes sourires et tes blagues… Je veux revoir le vrai Mathieu… Celui que j'aime… Alors, arrête de te morfondre s'il te plait… Vie, les réponses à tes questions viendront d'eux même… Retiens juste que… Je t'aime…

Il détourna alors le regard, s'apprêtant à se relever, quand il entendit Mathieu murmurer quelque chose.

-Que… Quoi ? Demanda Antoine qui, sur le coup, n'avait pas entendu.

Le châtain répéta alors, entre deux sanglots nerveux, relevant légèrement la tête d'entre ses bras :

-M... Merci Antoine…

Le chevelu pût voir un timide sourire sur le visage du plus petit. Il esquissa alors à son tour un sourire aimable avant de dire, le cœur plus léger :

-De rien, Mathieu…

Et le plus grand se releva, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle de bain, lançant un dernier coup d'œil au petit qui avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux qu'avant.

Après tout, tel un protecteur, Antoine avait su préserver le châtain... Et avait ravivé l'étincelle…

/\\\

Le chevelu revint au salon, les mains dans les poches, fier de lui. Il leva son pouce en direction de Tromso pour lui indiquer que tout s'était passé au mieux et s'apprêtait à avancer vers la cuisine pour se faire un Thé quand il se fit de nouveau héler :

-Oh ! Par contre Daniel ! S'écria Alex en faisant un bref signe au brun depuis l'autre bout du salon.

Le chevelu se retourna alors vers son ami, désormais plus clément envers l'autre. Oui, la minuscule sympathie qu'il ressentait jadis pour Alex s'était multipliée par mille ! Cela ressemblait même désormais d'avantage à de l'admiration qu'à une simple amitié pure.

-Oui ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il alors.

-Je… J'aimerai te parler en privée…

Antoine lança un regard en biais au salon: En privé ? Bon, trop de gens ici, effectivement.

-Et bien, allons dans la cuisine !

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent ainsi vers la salle susnommée, attirant quelques regards, mais n'y prêtant pas grande attention. Une fois la porte refermée par le Daniel, celui-ci sentit une poigne de fer le retourner violemment et s'agripper à son col sans douceur pour le plaquer tout aussi brusquement contre le mur.

-Qué- ? Ne put que dire Antoine avant d'être interrompu par un Alex à l'air furieux qui le fixait dans les yeux d'un regard noir, l'air enragé :

-Ecoute-moi bien, Daniel. Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois.. !

Un bref silence plana, le regard inquisiteur du Tromso força le brun à acquiescer pour montrer son accord.

-Bien… Siffla l'autre entre ses dents, la mâchoire crispée. Tout d'abord, tu ne parles à PERSONNE. Et j'ai bien dit PERSONNE. De notre discussion de tout à l'heure dans l'entrée… Et encore moins de mon manque de sang froid qui m'a fait pleurer comme… Comme une lopette… … C'est clair ?! Je n'ai jamais paru plus vulnérable, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais comme ça, mais une chose est sûre : Tu te la ferme.

Antoine acquiesça de nouveau, avisant Alex d'un regard plein d'effroi alors que celui-ci continuait sa tirade, ne le lâchant toujours pas :

-Et ensuite… Tu es OBLIGE ! De prendre soin de Mathieu… Je te jure, si j'apprends qu'il s'est passé UNE chose… Par TA faute… Qui lui a fait du mal sans aucune bonne raison… Alors je reviendrais Daniel, et je te referais la façade ! Que ça aille de la simple larme jusqu'au suicide… Je te défoncerai la gueule, point barre ! Ai-je été assez clair ?

Antoine dégluti, la frayeur paralysant ses muscles devant cet homme semblant fou. Il répondit alors, la gorge serré par la peur et par ce col tiré en avant :

-Oui… Je… Je suis d'accord !... Le message à bien été reçu… Cinq sur cinq ! Je… Je ne lui ferais aucun mal !

Alex le sonda de son regard toujours aussi froid et jugeur. Puis relâcha peu à peu le col avant de s'écarter du brun, à une distance normale. Il reprit finalement d'une voix calme laissant néanmoins transparaitre de la menace derrière chaque mot :

-Humm… D'accord… Je décide de te croire, Daniel… Mais, tu sais maintenant ce qui t'attend en cas de problème quelconque avec Math'…

Le plus grand acquiesça encore une fois, aplatissant son col malmené et na lâchant pas l'autre du regard.

 _Ce mec est fou_

 _ **Oui, fou amoureux ! Prend en de la graine, ça c'est un vrai mec… Je me demande même si Mathieu ne le mérite pas d'avantage à toi…**_

 _Wow, tu te calmes la conscience… V'là qu'elle m'enfonce, elle, maintenant…_

Alex réajusta ses vêtements, passant une main dans ses cheveux châtain avant de reprendre :

-Bien… Je crois que c'était tout ce que j'avais à te dire… On peut y retourner… Ah ! Et je te rappelle que personne, mis à part toi et moi, ne doit être mis au courant que mon histoire est un mensonge hein…Ok ?

Antoine grommela ce qui ressembla brièvement à une affirmation. Et, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient désormais à rouvrir la porte de la cuisine pour pouvoir retourner au salon. Ils n'entendirent pas la personne qui les avait observés, s'enfuir en courant…

/\\\

 _Voilou... Je sais pas si ceci est un cliff'... Vous en dites quoi vous?_

 _Selon une étude, toute les personnes ayant posté une revue ont fait sourire les auteures... Un sourire svp? :3 :3_

 _Keur dans vos cheveux~ Ou sur votre crâne selon l'état de votre coupe actuelle...!_

 _Mot de la fin: Loutre_


	31. Chapter 29

Salut tout le monde, c'est Mathilde! Comment ça depuis 4 semaine on poste un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines? Et comment ça on est en vacances 1 / 2 semaines avant vous et donc, nous somme en vacances et donc on a le temps? Mais mes cocos! C'est que j'ai DS Généraux, moi! C'est quoi? Un truc qui «Vous met dans la situation du bac au niveau écrit», et oui! Le pire c'est que j'ai des devoirs à côtés! 2 DM, 2 rédactions... Et j'en passe!

Le fait est que je suis si débordée que quand je suis libre, je dors. Et quand je ne dors pas, je cherche la suite de cette histoire, en vain!

En plus on m'a dit une théorie à propos de Sanjy dans One Piece, et je suis plus omnubilée que par ça et ça m'empêche de trouver l'inspiration...

Mais aujourd'hui, 13h 31, la révélation! Et j'ai noté une page de cette merveilleuse fiction en 1 heure (fallait que je me réfère au chapitre précédant.) puis... «Mathilde! Fait tes devoirs! On va aller au code!»

Oui, parce que depuis mardi 29, j'ai 16 ans! Et oui! Donc recensement, code... Je n'en peux plus... Je meurs, aidez-moi! Enfin bon... Bref... J'arrête de me plaindre,

Bonne lecture!

* * *

/\\\Chapitre 29/\\\

Quand Antoine avait quitté la salle de bain, Mathieu était resté seul encore quelques secondes avant de finalement se relever dans un souffle. Il avait alors observé son reflet, penché devant le miroir. Ses yeux rougis, son air triste et son visage pâle lui donnait un aspect de malade. Actionnant le robinet et accueillant l'eau dans le creux de ses paumes jointes, il s'était rafraîchit le visage puis avait attrapé une serviette non-loin pour se sécher. Il avait ensuite soupiré un grand coup et s'était redressé, prenant son courage à deux mains et posant finalement un pied dehors. Il avait rejoint le salon, cherchant Antoine et Alex du regard, en vain. Il avait alors demandé à Bruce si celui-ci ne les avait pas vus, découvrant ainsi que les deux amis étaient à la cuisine.

Il décida alors de s'y rendre pour les rejoindre. Mais, arrivé juste devant la porte, il entendit des éclats de voix provenant de l'intérieur.

Antoine et Alex se disputaient? Que faisait Alex encore chez lui? Il lui avait demandé de partir plus tôt, non?

Il décida alors de rester dehors à écouter, collé au mur, la conversation plus qu'étrange qui s'échangeait.

Ce qu'il entendit alors lui coupa le souffle…

 _J'ai entendu un bruit sourd... Quelqu'un a été plaqué contre le mur... Oh mon Dieu il ne vont tout de même pas détruire ma cuisine!_

Il remit son oreille contre la porte comme si il pensait que se rapprocher de deux centimètres et de coller hermétiquement son oreille à cet objet merveilleux qu'est une porte pouvait l'aider à mieux entendre. Et il se rendit rapidement compte que c'était inutile.

 _Oh! Putain, mon oreille, je suis sur qu'on les entend depuis le salon..._

Après cette petite réflexion, il se mit à réfléchir:

 _C'est Alex qui hurle, c'est sûrement Antoine qui est plaqué contre le mur alors... Pourquoi j'ai enlevé la serrure pour la reboucher... J'aurai pu vérifié!_

 **C'est à cause de moi, ça... Tu te souviens? Le panda ayant manger un bout de bambou coincé dans cette serrure... Mais j'avais préalablement remplie cette serrure de ma merveilleuse subst...**

 _TA GUEULE PATRON, PUTAIN, C'EST PAS L'MOMENT!_

 **bah t'as demandé pourquoi...**

 _Mais je m'en souvenais assez bien, même que la gamine folle des chiens-vampires est passé pas là en me prenant pour un voyant juste pour cette magnifique phrase «Enlève ça de là, c'est dégueulasse, et puis pourquoi du bambou dans les serrures!»..._

 **Et la concierge a changé les serrures des appartements avec du bois de bambou, je sais...**

 _Voilà, alors maintenant, dégages!_

Le Patron ne refit pas son apparition... Enfin le Patron, c'est juste sa conscience, mais il avait l'habitude de donner aux différentes facettes de celle-ci, les noms des fou-furieux de son émission et inventait des sketchs pour justifier chaque petits changements dans le quotidiens, cette histoire de serrures en étant une.

Il avait tout aussi bien continué d'écouter ce qu'il se tramait derrière la porte.

 _Ils ont eut une discussion toute à l'heure? Serait-ce pour cela qu'Antoine serai revenu vers moi tout à l'heure? Et Alex aurait pleuré? Mais pourquoi? C'est juste pour cela qu'Antoine se fait refaire la façade dans la cuisine? Il était vrai qu'Alex n'aimait pas avoir un comportement dit «de fillette» ou encore de «femmelette» et encore moins devant des «spectateurs», du temps où j'étais avec lui... Mais bon, quand même! L'engueuler pour cela! Je vais attendre qu'il sorte et lui dire 2 mots avant de le réexpédier dehors, tu vas voir!_

Il allait repartir au salon pour l'attendre mais il entendit son nom traverser la porte et, se sentant conserné, il se recolla à la porte.

 _Qu... Qu... Quoi?! Comment? Mais enfin! Je rêve ou il est entrain de menacer Antoine? Tout ça pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien! Mais, c'est insensé, il est sensé avoir une copine! Pourquoi le menacer de mort? C'est excessif!_

Il entendit Antoine lui répondre avec une voix étouffée laissant supposer à Mathieu que le chevelu était encore plaqué contre la mur de la cuisine. Et il entendit Alex répondre à Antoine avec une voix menaçante mais plus doucement rappelant à l'autre son sort si quelque chose se passait mal.

 _Mais suis-je toujours avec Antoine? Moi-même je ne sais plus!_

Il allait, encore une fois repartir car il réentendit une voix dire qu'il allaient sortir et pensant qu'il n'avait plus rien à apprendre mais Alex le coupa dans son élan: «[...] mon histoire est un mensonge.»

 _Un... Mensonge? Il m'aurait mentit? Mais sur quoi? Sur sa vie entière? Sur son départ? Sur son amour pour lui? Ou même sur... Son... Mariage?_

Il le sentait, Il savait que le mariage d'Alex était faux, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il couru alors pour éviter de croiser ce dernier et Antoine et continua de creuser sur cette piste, en effet, pourquoi serait-il venu jusque chez lui pour l'inviter comme témoin alors que c'était son «ex»? Enfin «ex» ou encore «petit ami», il ne savait pas comment définir son couple avec Alex... L'avait-il brisé quand il l'avait rejeté un peu plus tôt? Sûrement! «Ex» était donc le bon nom.

Il tourna alors dans la première pièce qu'il trouva: La buanderie, là où toutes ses affaires étaient encore train de sécher. Il ferma la porte à clé, et se prit la tête dans les bras. Trop d'émotions et de retournements de situation, en deux jours.

 _Dire que je fêtais la fin de la saison 5... Une soirée sensée être sous le signe de l'alcool et des retrouvailles entre potes... Et me voilà polyandre maintenant! Ou célibataire j'en ai aucune idée... Et puis si je suis encore en couple avec les deux... Je suis bien polyandre hein? Ou polygame? Non, polygame c'est plusieurs femme pour 1 mec... Polyandre plusieurs mec pour une femme... Alors... RAAAAAH! Y a même pas de mot pour décrire ma situation actuelle!_

 **Va leur demander au pire, tu sera fixé!**

 _Maiiiiiiiis bien suuur!Ça m'étonnerai qu'ils le connaisse ce mot._

 **Je te parle de savoir si tu es encore en couple avec eux...**

 _Tu crois que c'est aussi simple! Ce que t'es naïf! Comme un gosse de 3 ans..._

 **Oui, c'est aussi simple que ça, maintenant tu te lèves, t'arrête de chialer parce qu'il y a du linge qui a besoin de sécher ici...**

 _Il est déjà sec, il est là d'puis deux jours..._ Il venait seulement de remarquer les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

… **Et tu bouges ton cul** , continua sa conscience sans prendre compte de la remarque de Mathieu, **voir comment ça se passe au salon, t'as des invités, j'te rappelle!**

Mathieu se releva en grommelant des phrases du genre «Putain de Geeppitron*, tu pouvais pas soit être l'un, l'autre ou le... non pas le dernier...» ou «J'te buterai un jour... Quand tu sortira de mon corps!»

Mathieu sortit donc, en essayant de paraître le plus neutre possible. Quand il arriva au salon, son chat vint lui caresser les jambes. Voulait-il un câlin? Il est bien évidemment sur que non! Ou avait-il vu que Mathieu n'était pas bien? Peut-être bien... Mais ce qui préoccupait cette petite boule de poil toute mignonne, c'était son repas! Et oui! Il était déjà dix-neuf heure trente passé! Son maître était en retard sur ces croquettes d'une heure! Et encore, il faut rappeler que ce pauvre chat n'avait pas eu à manger le midi non plus, les autres étant occupés à manger leur propre festin, à se battre pour des bouts de papiers sans valeur et à rendre l'appartement étrangement brillant, même la litière, c'est pour dire! Alors non, il pouvait plus attendre ne serait-ce qu'une minute, il avait trop faim. Voyant que Mathieu ne le regardait pas, il se mit à miauler. Enfin! Un peu d'attention! Mathieu regarda son chat, ses petits yeux bleus tout brillants. Le châtain regarda le groupe d'humains affalés sur le canapés et sur les fauteuils, il re-regarda son petit chat et il comprit:

-MEEEEERDE! ON A PAS NOURRIS WIFI DEPUIS HIER SOIIIIIIIIIR!

-Quoi?! Non, Bob lui a donné à manger ce matin. Lança Fred, heureux de revoir Mathieu.

-... ON A PAS NOURRIT WIFI CE MIDIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Mathieu courut donc en direction de la cuisine suivit pas le chat qui bavait et qui, étrangement, semblait sourire. Les deux purent constater une sorte de creux sur le mur, à côté du frigo mais n'y firent pas réellement attention, Wifi ayant trop faim et son maître (ou son esclave, car on sait tous que Wifi règne sur la planète et sur tout l'univers) se hâtant de donner de la nourriture à l'animal.

Quand l'être humain ressorti, il n'avait plus à s'occuper du chat et le creux dans le mur de la cuisine le mit en rage:

-AL...!

Il s'interrompit, s'apercevant de sa gaffe puis reprit, plus calmement arrivé au salon:

-Qui s'est battu dans la cuisine et qui a besoin, de se fait pour tous les participant d'une calque, et pour celui qui s'est encastré dans le mur d'un massage... Pour... soulager la douleur et... euh... Eviter un torticolis demain... Et je VEUX des réponses, sinon, je frappe n'importe qui et peu importe que cette personne est été ou non dans la bagarre, c'est comprit?

-Comprit... Dirent les autres en cœur plus ou moins étonnés de la nouvelle.

Mathieu comptait bien, si Alex et Antoine ne se dénonçaient pas, frapper les deux concernés en leur faisant bien comprendre, surtout à Alex, qu'il les avaient entendu se battre quelques minutes auparavant et qu'il savait tout.

-Math... J'aurai besoin de cette claque et de ce... massage... C'est moi qui me suis fait encastré dans le mur... Le mieux, c'est que Richard n'était pas là à ce moment là... Sinon il en aurait profité... Et je précise donc que mon «agresseur» était seul.

-Je le sais que vous n'étiez que deux.

Sous le regard interrogateur d'Antoine et de tous les autres il continua, gêné:

-Enfin, la cuisine est trop petite pour pouvoir accueillir trois personne... Et j'attends le deuxième... Qui a frappé Antoine? Qu'il se dénonce, maintenant!

Mathieu fit le tour des personnes puis calqua si violemment Alex sue le claqué tomba sur Kriss.

-Mais... Pourquoi moi? Dit le coupable en se massant la joue gauche devenue aussi rouge que le T-shirt du Geek.

Mathieu lui répondit «Parce que tu as une tête de coupable. Je t'avais dit, de plus de partir de chez moi, mais tu ne l'as pas fait...» Il claqua alors un petit peu moins fort Antoine, à cause de son cou qui fit partager sa douleur aiguë alors que Mathieu continuait: «...Je te connais assez, tu sais.».

Alex regarda Mathieu. Etait-il au courant? Ce n'était pas possible! Comment aurait-il pu être au courant de quelque chose?

Pendant ce temps où Alex se posait des questions et Mathieu massait tranquillement le cou d'Antoine, Nyo avait remarqué quelque chose qui lui absorba toute son attention et bien évidemment Loris lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Nyo lui confia ce qu'il avait découvert:

-Ne trouves-tu pas que Kriss est étrange depuis cinq minutes?

-Non... Enfin... On va dire que je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention... Lui répondis Loris ne voyant pas où son dessinateur voulait en venir... Quoique, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il semble bizarre...

-Toi aussi tu viens de le remarquer... Je ne me fais pas des idées alors... C'est plus que certain... , avait reprit Nyo toujours trop vague au goût de Loris.

-De quoi des idées? Explique mieux, choux!

-Je crois que... Non, c'est certain, je le sens, je le sais...

-Oui m...

-Kriss est tombé amoureux d'Alex...

Loris regarda son amant dans les yeux, étonné tandis que Nyo regardait le premier avec un regard qui disait «Ça ne peut pas être autre chose que ça, il est comme ça depuis que le réalisateur lui est tombé sur les genoux».

Loris murmura alors un «Ô, mon Dieu! Quels problèmes cela va-t-il encore causer?» alors qu'un Fred intéressé passait alors par là...

-De quoi parlez-vous mes chers?

* * *

*mélange entre le Geek, le hippie et le Patron. C'est plus rapide à lire, et à dire, non?(^/,/^)

* * *

Fin du chapitre 29, encore désolée... Je vous laisse et à dans... Disons... au 20 avril?!

N'hesitez pas à laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir! Et à partager, pourquoi pas! ^^

Chao!


	32. Chapter 30

**_Bonjour tout le monde~ Ahah! Ici BloodyCrying-Su, alias Anko Angel, alias la ChelouGirl, alias "Je change de pseudo comme s'écoule le temps"! Ca va bien? Moi ouais..._**

 ** _:3 ... ... ... :3 ... ..._**  
 ** _... ... ... ... Quoi "le retard de mille huit-cent soixante quatre millénaire depuis la dernière foi"..._**  
 ** _Ouais... Mais j'assume tellement... x)_**  
 ** _Pour vous faire une idée, en 2 semaines j'ai eu 5 DM et quelques interros... (Et encore, j'ai un DM pour demain mais je passe ma soirée à vous servir cette fic' au lieu de le faire hein, Fufufu!) (osef de ma vie hein?)  
Et ça aide ni pour se reposer, ni pour écrire, et encore moins pour regagner de l'inspiration.. (Dédicace à ceux qui suivent ma fiction solo et qui attendent la suite depuis 2 ou 3 mois maintenant~ Bonne chance, soldats.)_**

 ** _Bref! Ce chapitre à été long à sortir à cause d'UNE SEULE partie de 10 lignes que je n'arrivais pas à retranscrire..._** ** _(On pleure?)_**

 ** _J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira, et bonne lecture aux quelques lecteurs qu'il nous reste XD_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _/_**

-De quoi parlez-vous mes chers ? Questionna donc Fréderic.

Nyo était sur le point de répondre, l'index levé, quand soudain un François Theurel plutôt hardi s'incrusta dans le champ de vision du rétro-gamer.

-Laisse tomber, Fred, ils sont totalement cons... Ils n'ont toujours pas compris que l'aspect « bizarres » dont ils qualifient Kriss est en fait dû à son endormissement, survenu il y a de cela quelques minutes…

Les quatre hommes se retournèrent alors de nouveau vers le présentateur de Minute Papillon et remarquèrent bel et bien que celui-ci roupillait. La bave aux lèvres, un léger ronflement l'animant, il était totalement endormi.

-Oh… C'était donc ça… Soupira Nyo d'un air déçu. C'est moins drôle du coup…

-Je peux ajouter qu'une température moyenne à tempéré s'abattra sur la France durant ces prochains jours, précipitant peut-être les nuages et la pluie vers le Nord et causant quelques orages dans l'Oue-

François ne put continuer sa tirade, Fred lui ayant dérobé Pupuce pour lui assener un coup franc sur la tête.

Loris acquiesça alors fortement tout en jugeant son dessinateur du regard.

-Tu devrais revoir tes dons Chou… Tu ne tombes pas fou-amoureux de quelqu'un en deux minutes à la base, Héhé! Se moqua le musicien, un sourire sadique aux lèvres avant que Nyo ne lui envoie un regard blasé.

-Et notre début à nous, tu m'explique en combien de temps ça s'est fait ? Chuchota mielleusement Nyo, avant de regarder de nouveau son amant d'un regard mi-blasé, mi-moqueur.

-Beaucoup plus longtemps, voyons ! Tu m'intriguais beaucoup, même trop, dans tes vidéos et autres conférences sur internet ! Et, plus je pensais à toi, plus je me questionnais sur mon orientation amoureuse… Jusqu'à ce que je finisse par me découvrir plus que bi, surtout en ta présence…

Devant le progressif écarquillement d'yeux de Nyo, le pianiste fronça les sourcils.

-Et… Et toi ?

-Bah… J'ai trouvé que tu embrassais vachement bien~.. Répondit tout simplement le graphiste, tout en levant innocemment les yeux au ciel.

/\\\

Pendant ce temps, Alex s'était relevé de cette masse dormeuse qu'était Kriss et regardait le châtain, les sourcils froncés tandis que Seb du grenier lançait discrètement un regard quelque peu inquiet à son confrère, qui lâcha alors Pupuce en un mouvement. La laissant tomber au sol, et plus précisément sur la tête de Theurel qui tentait de fuir la menace du Mollas en rampant discrètement au sol.  
Son deuxième « Outch » Passa inaperçu tant l'atmosphère était tendue.

La tension présente dans l'appartement était pesante, Alex et Mathieu se regardait désormais en chien faïence alors qu'Antoine ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Se rendant alors compte que Mathieu lui massait toujours le cou et le dos, et que cette position était –à peine- dérangeante, il s'écarta d'un pas du châtain et se passa lui-même une main dans la nuque. Trouvant soudain un intérêt visuel particulier au plafond blanc, évitant soigneusement les regards des autres personnes présentes.

Sébastien, se trouvant de moins en moins à l'aise dans ces situations étranges depuis la veille, s'éclaira alors la gorge et s'exclama, brisant ainsi le silence :

-Bon, Y'a un train pour la Bretagne dans 40 minutes, on devrait… Peut-être penser à y aller ? Karim va se demander quoi et… On a tous des vidéos à écrire et à monter et même si ce sont les vacances d'été moi je me casse et Fred va me suivre bien gentiment, hein brow ?!

Fred se retourna en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, interrogateur, tandis que Sébastien acquiesçaient fortement, jusqu'à s'en casser la nuque. Il leva alors les yeux au ciel et finit par accepter d'un air las :

-Mouais… On va dire que t'as raison… Mais j'accepte à une seule conditi-

Le deuxième grenier approcha alors du rétro-gamer à grand pas et le coupa pour s'exclamer, l'air sûr de lui :

-Tu acceptes, point barre ! Aucune condition Messire Mollas !

Il attrapa alors le plus grand par la main et le traina jusqu'à la porte pour, ainsi, pouvoir enfin sortir de cet appartement ressemblant de plus en plus à l'enfer.

L'homme à la chemise Hawaiienne fût donc obligé de sortir et dû suivre son ami bien gentiment et de son plein grès. Du moins, jusqu'au moment où il sentit le pouce du métaleux caresser doucement le haut de sa main et, qu'il eut à peine le temps de croiser le regard mielleux de celui-ci et de se retourner pour hurler à l'aide que la porte se refermait déjà sur lui, l'abandonnant à son sort dans le couloir.

Mais, à l'intérieur du salon, approximativement tout le monde s'en battait les testiboulles.

Alexis Lloyd avait fait mine de devoir aller au toilette pour ainsi s'éclipser loin de l'ambiance lourde qui régnait dans le salon. Bruce avait disparu comme par magie lui aussi. Et seul Nyo, Loris, Patrick et François (qui se relevait difficilement tout en se frottant le haut du crâne) faisait encore tache dans ce salon plein de conflit.

L'ambiance s'échauffant sous leurs yeux, Patrick tapota l'épaule de l'homme à la pelle à ses côtés et murmura d'un ton hésitant :

-On devrait peut-être s'éclipser un instant ? Ce n'est pas nos histoires… Et puis, si ça dégénère en plus…

L'amateur de curiosité interrogea l'autre du regard avant que celui-ci ne lui réponde d'un hochement de tête.

-Tu as raison, on va… Les laisser en tête à tête… Ça leur fera un peu d'intimité…

L'homme habillé de noir lança alors un petit sourire à l'Axolot, qui le trouva malgré lui terriblement craquant, et ils s'éclipsèrent d'un commun accord jusqu'au couloir amenant à la salle de bain et aux chambres.

Nyo se pencha lui aussi vers Loris et murmura à son tour à son oreille :

-On devrait peut-être les rejoindre ? Vu comment c'est parti, dans 5 minutes il pleut et il y a de l'orage dans le salon hein…

Alors que Nyo se retournait pour voir ou en était le combat de regard à ses côtés, il sentit Loris s'approcher de lui et murmurer, un sourire mesquin dans la voix :

-Tu as raison, nous allons nous éclipser… Mais pas pour rejoindre les deux autres dans le couloir, naturellement~

Le pianiste caressa du bout des doigts le bras du dessinateur qui frissonna sous la fraicheur de ceux-ci puis reprit :

-J'ai d'autres projets pour nous, mon Nini~

Nyo se retourna alors et croisa le regard de l'audacieux avant de murmurer, avec une certaine lassitude :

-Encore ?!

L'autre sourit alors à pleine dents en acquiesçant, caressant toujours avec douceur et tendresse le bras nu de son Roméo aux cheveux d'orges.

-Bon, Ok… Soupira Nyo avec un petit sourire. Mais cette fois c'est moi au-dessus !

Le musicien ricana alors, attrapant la main de son dessinateur et se relevant en un mouvement pour trottiner jusqu'à la cuisine, l'emmenant avec lui.  
Les habitants ne purent ensuite qu'entendre la porte de la cuisine claquer, puis un boum ressemblant à l'altercation d'un dos sur un mur suite à un mouvement de bousculade, suivit de bruit divers.

/\\\

Une fois arrivé dans le couloir reliant certaines pièces, François se retourna en un bruissement de manteau et se laissa tomber sur la porte de salle de bain derrière-lui. Enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches alors que les actions se déroulant encore dans le salon leur paraissaient maintenant plus lointaines et étouffés.

-On dirait que ça va barder, hein… Déclara-t-il au Baud qui s'installait lui aussi dos au mur, juste en face du Fossoyeur.

-Oui… On a bien fait d'échapper à la tempête… Ricana légèrement l'autre.

Un silence gêné s'abattit alors entre les deux hommes.  
Ceux-ci avaient commencé à avoir des comportements étranges l'un envers l'autre sans raisons et sans explications. Et c'était maintenant la première fois qu'il se retrouvait vraiment en tête à tête depuis le début de ce petit jeu.

Il était vrai que Patrick avait amené François avec lui ici en partit pour se retrouver seuls ensemble. Mais, il lui semblait totalement impossible de pouvoir en faire plus.  
Il prit tout de même un souffle de respiration et commença, parfaitement synchroniser avec son vis-à-vis.

-Sinon, je voulais te-

Ils avaient dit ce début de phrase en même temps et ils rirent un peu avant que Patrick ne lève les mains en l'air et s'exclame.

-Va-si… A toi l'honneur, François…

Le Fossoyeur ricana un peu, gêné, les yeux baissés à scruter ses vieilles pompes.

-Ah ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi avec la parole, Patrick…

L'Axolot sourit et répondit tout de même :

-Mais si ! Vas-y ! Que voulais-tu me dire ?!

Le brun se redressa pour tenir debout, les mains toujours plongé dans les poches, à regarder le sol tout en jouant de ses pieds.

-Hmm… Si je te dis que je ne suis pas doué avec les mots, Rooh… S'exclama le plus grand en un sourire.

 _Surtout avec ce genre de mots._ Pensa-t-il en relevant la tête, croisant le regard et le sourire entêté de l'âme curieuse qui lui faisait face.

-Bon, si tu tiens tant à ce que ce soit moi qui prenne la directive ! Murmura alors François, avec un peu d'hésitation dans la voix.

Patrick ne comprit d'abord pas ce que faisait François en s'approchant près de lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'apprêtait à demander plus d'explication quand il sentit les mains du brun venir encadrer sa nuque.  
Il se surprit alors à avoir chaud en quelques secondes, son pouls s'accélérant dans sa poitrine quand il sentit des lèvres se coller doucement contre les siennes.  
Une drôle de sensation lui prit alors le ventre, une sorte de chaleur diffuse, tandis que ses yeux se fermait par automatisme. Ces douces lèvres se mouvant avec tendresse et timidité contre les siennes lui faisaient tourner la tête.  
Les mains dans sa nuque lui caressaient légèrement le cou et les siennes ne purent s'empêcher de venir se poser sur le corps de l'autre, l'étreignant légèrement tout en répondant au baisé.  
Il sentit le corps du plus maigre s'approcher du siens alors que ses bras entourait désormais totalement ses épaules.  
Après quelques secondes à flotter dans l'atmosphère douce de leur bulle, ils finirent par se séparer en un soupire de bonheur.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que les deux vidéastes reprennent entièrement leur esprit, ré-ouvrant les yeux pour découvrir la réaction de l'autre. L'un avait les yeux ouvert rond comme des soucoupes et avait rougit fortement alors que l'autre déviait le regard tout en rougissant de gêne. Ce fut alors à ce moment qu'un inconnu choisit de poser sa main sur l'épaule des deux vidéastes, les faisant sursauter alors que leur bulle d'intimité éclatait en morceau.

-Et bien voilà~ Ce n'était point si compliqué ! Si ?!

-Attend… Tu nous as espionnés, Bruce ?

L'homme de science ne répondit pas, conservant son sourire digne d'une pub Colgate avant de murmurer d'un air théâtral :

-Mon But dans ce monde a été atteint… Je peux maintenant aller rejoindre les miens~…

Et en un claquement de doigt, l'homme dégarnit disparut sous les yeux ébahis des deux am- Wait, nan…  
Et, après un silence à l'atmosphère étrange, le plus vieux des trois hommes releva les bras et s'éclipsa du petit couloir reliant salle de bain, chambre et toilette, traversant en crabe le salon ou les 3 belliqueux l'avisèrent sans rien dire, puis sortant finalement de l'appartement de sa démarche plus qu'étrange et ridicule, le sourire blanc toujours collé au visage. Rejoignant les Greniers vers leur quête du monde extérieur.

-C'était… Extrêmement bizarre.. ! S'exclama alors Antoine après un long moment de silence.

 **/**

 **/**

 **Voilà voilà... Vous avez le droit de le dire si c'est de la merde hein... Maintenant que vous avez lu, je peux vous le dire, la partie où j'ai eu du mal est celle du baisé...**  
 **Ouais, beaucoup de mal pour pas grand chose au final.. x) #Sorry #QualiteyMediocreuh #PersonneNeQuitteLeNavireSVP**

 **Laissez donc une review pour déchainer toute cette haine que vous me portez! Ca me boostera sûrement un peu! (masochiste est mon huitième prénom)**

 **Des bisous, un pouf vous donnant des muffins et une guitare électrique sur vos fesses, et à bientôt pour la suite qui vous sera livré par Mathilde! *Part en crabe tel un Bruce de type feu***


	33. Chapter 31

**LIRE CE QUI EST EN GRAS ET SOULIGNE! IMPORTANT!**

 _EN ITALIQUE SOULIGNE, LE RESUME DES CHAPITRES PRECEDANTS!_

Nous revoilà! Après 3 looooooooongs moins d'absence! Oui, je sais , c'est pas bien... Je sais... Mais **la masse de travail à fournir pour sortir un chapitre toutes les semaines est trop importante** , d'autant plus cette année avec mes 35 h de cours et mes 40 h au lycée... C'est le problème de la STL... **Cette surcharge de travail m'a provoqué deux phénomènes: 1-Plus l'envie d'écrire; 2- Le syndrome de la page blanche**... Voilà, même si **Sasa a moins de cours que moi, elle a aussi des problèmes d'inspirations**... Mais moi, je l'ai retrouvée il y a une semaine et j'ai réécris tout ce je j'avais produis pendant les vacances (pas beaucoup quoi). Rien que pour vous chers lecteurs! On pense bien a vous! **On a donc décider de poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines et de ne plus écrire pendant les vacances sauf grosse idée.**

Et pour me faire **pardonner un texte peu long MAIS une surprise à la fin!**

 _Si vous ne voulez pas relire le ce qu'il s'est passé dans les chapitres précédents, en gros, Mathieu se rend compte qu'il aime Alex ce qui brise le cœur d'Antoine. Alex aime toujours Mathieu mais veux que Mathieu soit heureux avec Antoine. Alex menace Antoine de mort si il ne prend pas soins de Mathieu mais ce dernier étant derrière la porte de la cuisine à ce moment là et comprend le mensonge d'Alex. Kriss semble être tombé amoureux d'Alex mais on sait pas trop ai final. Seb et Fred se sont rapprochés à cause de la portophobie de Fred_ _(Au passage, mon prof d'histoire à une chaisophobie... XD... Le pauvre!)_ _Nyo et Loris se rapprochent mais pas tout à fais de la même manière et Bruce à réussit à se faire rapprocher Pat et François._

* * *

/\\\chapitre 31/\\\

Cela faisait deux minutes que Patrick et François se regardaient, gênés de l'intervention de Bruce. François regardait le carrelage de la salle de bain et Patrick trouvait sûrement que l'émail de la baignoire était mystérieuse et intéressante vu comment il fixait cet accessoire avec une intensité jamais aperçu jusqu'alors.

Voulant briser cette atmosphère, François se jeta sur les lèvres de Patrick pour y déposer un chaste baiser ne durant qu'une simple seconde. Une seconde qui fut, pour les deux, la plus belle seconde de leur vie. C'était la seconde qui les faisaient passer du statut d' «ami» au statut «amants». Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler. Ils avaient tout les deux comprit que leurs sentiments étaient partagés.

Patrick s'empara donc des lèvres du jeunes cinéphile et mit dans ce baiser tout son amour. François, qui sentit la langue de Patrick lui titiller les lèvres autorisa le passage et, comme ils étaient au milieu du couloir, plaqua doucement l'homme aux mystères contre le mur du couloir. Il ne voulait pas être dominé... Du moins, pour le moment... Bon... N'empêche que plus le baiser s'intensifiait, plus nos deux protagonistes avaient chaud. Patrick commença à enlever la veste du Fossoyeur mais celui-ci se crispa d'un coup, arrêta le baiser, se recula puis, en voyant le regard de son collègue, il lui expliqua:

-C'est pas que j'veux pas mais..., dit difficilement le jardinier aux films (parce que les navets, la pelle... Non?... Non...) ,... On est chez Mathieu... Ce serai...

Patrick acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête puis prit la main de son amant qu'il emmena au salon.

Quatre statues étaient posées dans le salon. En réalité, on aurait plutôt dit 3 car Kriss se relevait du canapé et en voyant Alex, il fit un léger bon, s'assit rapidement puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se gratta l'arrière du crâne comme s'il faisait parti d'un shojo particulièrement dégoulinant de sentiments niais et comme s'il était devant la fille qu'il aimait... ( _Enfin ici, le garçon vu qu'il n'y a pas de filles..._ Je sais, je l'écris cette fiction, alors tais toi et lis, petit lecteur impatient!).

Patrick s'avança alors au niveau de Kriss et lui serra la main. Il en fit de même avec Alex, Antoine et Mathieu qu'il remercia -bien trop- de l'avoir invité. François serra aussi la main de tous, sauf celle de Patrick bien sûr, avant de s'en aller avec son amant.

***L'Axolot referma la porte et descendit les escaliers de l'immeuble avec François qui l'avait devancé en courant, jusqu'à ce qu'il descende les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussé sans aucune raison à plat ventre.

Pat se dirigea alors vers François qui avait un gâteau écrasé dans sa main gauche, des miettes de ce même gâteau sur le visage et Pupuce se trouvait un peu plus haut dans la cage d'escalier.

-François! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris enfin!

-Je... Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là comme ça moi? Et mon gâteau! On dirait que je suis un pingouin qui vient de glisser sur un iceberg!, Dis François, l'air ahuri.

-Tu viens de glisser à plat ventre sur tout l'étage en effet...

-C'était bizarre... Je me souviens avoir couru, puis ma vue s'est obscurcie, et quand je me suis «réveillé» je me suis retrouvé là avec mon gâteau, écrasé, dans ma main gauche...

-C'est sûrement un micro-malaise... Ce n'est pas très grave...***

Patrick récupéra Pupuce, prit la main de son Françoinounet et se dirigea vers le parking en traînant le grand cinéphile qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se relever.

-EH! Arrête! Ça fait maleuuuuh!

Mais Patrick n'écouta pas le pauvre François qu'il amena jusqu'à sa voiture. Patrick monta côté conducteur et François, côté passager. Et là, LA question sortie des lèvres de notre chez Fossoyeur:

-Et Nyo? Il est venu avec nous! Comment va-il rentrer?

-Il rentrera avec les Lloyd, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Mais..., s'indigna François soucieux de son ami dessinateur.

-Ya pas de mais, on va chez moi, et Nyo restera avec Loris, quelque chose me dis qu'il vont rester ensemble encore un bout de temps. Au pire, il y a le métro.

Patrick haussa les épaules pour clore la discussion, mit la clé sur le contact, et partit de chez Mathieu avec François, toujours inquiet pour Nyo.

10 minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés devant l'appartement de Patrick. Alors que François partait tranquillement en direction du canapé dans un long bâillement («Avouez, vous avez baillé» dixit la fille qui s'est mise a bailler en écrivant ce mot). L'homme féru de mystères demanda alors à celui qui enterre des films ce qu'il faisait tout en le suivant:

-Je vais m'coucher. Cette soirée et cette journée m'ont épuisé!

-Cette soirée?

-Bah hier soir!

-Ah... Mais... On n'finit pas ce que l'on a commencé chez Mathieu?

 **LA SURPRISE!** /\\\lemon/\\\ **LA SURPRISE!**

Patrick prit alors les lèvres de François sans que celui-ci ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, puis, François eu un déclic, LE déclic. Il intensifia le baiser en prenant l'Axolot par la taille et colla son corps contre le sien mais il se fit pousser par son amant qui voulait garder l'avantage et ils tombèrent tous les deux lamentablement au sol que même si quelqu'un passait par là, il n'aurait pas pu deviner que ces deux là venaient de s'embrasser ou qu'il allaient commencer à faire des choses pas très catholique(et oui, je vous laisse imaginer la scène, et oui, c'est difficile!). «Et si nous allions dans la chambre...?» proposa François. Pat ne se fit pas prier et porta sa grande princesse, qui, au passage, se laissa porter non sans se débattre, jusqu'à son lit et l'y posa délicatement.

L'axolot enleva doucement le T-shirt de François alors que celui-ci déboutonnait la chemise de son amant _(oui, j'ai relu 51 pages pour me souvenir de ce que portaient ces deux foufous!)._ Ce travail effectué, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement tout en baladant leurs mains sur le torse de l'autre _(comme si ils allaient se caresser eux-même!*imagine* OH NON! C'EST SUPER GLAUQUE!)_. Puis, les mains changent doucement de chemin et descendent plus bas, et remonte dans les cheveux, elles vont sur le torse, dans le dos, et voir même jusqu'au fessier, leurs mouvement sont aussi passionnels qu'un Tango ou qu'un Flamenco et aussi doux et empli de sentiments sincères qu'une poésie lyrique. La température monte de plus en plus, il est temps de passer à l'étape supérieure, ils le savent tous les deux. Leurs mains quittent la chevelure de l'amant pour se glisser jusqu'à son pantalon qu'il enlèvent avec beaucoup de mal avec la précipitation et en ne voulant pas quitter une seconde l'être-aimé. A bout de quelques dizaines de secondes qui semblent durer une éternité, les deux amants se retrouvent devant une dernière barrière. LA barrière. Ils ne se sentent pas prêts, alors ils remontent, jouent, tout en attendant le moment où les deux serait en harmonie. Puis après deux dizaines de phrases plus ou moins longues et poétiques échangés, ils sont d'accord. Ils franchissent le dernier mur e même temps. Une fois abattus, L'objet de leur quête est dévoilé, attendant ce moment depuis le début. L'homme à la pelle prend alors son trésor et le nettoie en frottant sa main sur celui-ci comme Aladdin frotte la lampe du Génie. L'homme aux mille-et-un mystères en fit de même avec celui que l'homme à la pelle lui offrait avec la plus grande douceur. Après de courtes minutes à nettoyer leur lampes, deux génies sortirent de leur lampes. Leur vœu s'était exaucé. Ils s'aimaient et s'étaient dévoilé à l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre vœux plus cher que cela.

Ayant eu ce qu'il désiraient, les deux aventuriers s'endormirent paisiblement, sachant qu'il étaient les homme les plus heureux au monde.

* * *

C'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plu, a dans deux semaines où Sarah vous donnera la suite si elle y arrive! (Sinon ce sera moi...) A la prochaine, moussaillons!

Au passage, je n'ai pas arrêter de bailler pendant 30 minutes... (Niark, Niark, Niark!)

Explications: Pourquoi un passage est entouré de ***?

Tout simplement parce que ce qui arrive à François à ce moment là m'est déjà arrivé... Et oui... Je vous jure que ça fais bizarre sur le coup... Pas mal mais très bizarre... J'en ris encore aujourd'hui, la preuve! XD


	34. Chapter 32

_SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! C'est Kintori, alias Mathilde! Désolée pour ce retard, mais nous n'avons plus d'inspiration, trop de devoirs, et pour ma part, en «extra scolaire» je fabrique du fromage, de la bière et je fais du body-painting, et je joue les secrétaires, alors vous savez, le temps, il faut le trouver... De plus, j'ai pour projet de commencer un roman (un vrai de vrai), une BD et une autre fanfiction dans un univers du cirque, mais, j'en parlerai à la fin pour les curieux... Bloody, elle, a un projet de film._

 _Enfin bon, j'espère que cette conclusion vous plaira! (oui, nous avançons la fin de cette histoire par manque d'inspiration et d'envie)_

 _En espérant que cette fin vous plaira ^^_

* * *

/\\\Chapitre 32/\\\

Nyo sortit de la chambre en sueur, sa chemise encore plus froissée qu'avant, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, en disant «eau» on entend bien sûr un mélange de transpiration, de larmes et de bave, et aussi d'une substance étrangement blanchâtre, à croire que le Lloyd avait soit un très très bon, voir excellent système d'envoi où alors qu'il aimait se masturber dans les cheveux de Nyo, dans les deux cas, le résultat rendait Nyo particulièrement dégueulasse et odorant, la définition inverse d'«attirant», et pourtant, son amant s'accrocha au dessinateur particulièrement fatigué. Nyo poussa un léger soupir et son amant par la même occasion et referma la porte de la chambre malheureusement souillé du créateur de SLG et s'avança dans le couloir.

-Où vas-tu mon Nyny?

-Me doucher.

-Je viens avec toi! dit le Lloyd, la voix mielleuse, enjouée et pleine de sous entendus, ainsi qu'avec les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Nan... Je suis crevé, je vais demander à François et Patrick de me ramener chez moi... C'est que j'ai des dessins à finir, moi!

L'autre tenta de répliquer mais le blond étais déjà à la fameuse salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte et vit au milieu de la salle de bain une étrange créature ressemblant à un humain couvert de poil et au museau félin se transformer en une fraction de seconde en un petit Wifi tout mignon, le regardant, le téléphone de Mathieu dans les pattes. Il resta bouche bée pendant au moins 30 secondes puis s'avança dans la salle de bain. Il s'accroupit, caressa Wifi doucement et lui dit:

-Je suis exténué petit chat, tu n'imaginera même pas ce que j'ai pu voir... Une créature bizarre qui se transformait en toi... Je suis fatigué hein ?

Wifi le regarde, en ronronnant, et si on s'y attardait, on aurait pu dire qu'il était inquiet et interressé par ce que disait Nyo.

-Ça doit être à cause de notre partie de jambe en l'air avec Lloyd...

Si nous étions dans un mangas, nous aurions pu voir un éclair passer devant les yeux de Wifi, montrant un choc, et la petite bête traversa le seuil de la porte, dans toute sa fierté et sa majesté.

Nyo prit se déshabilla et prit une douche froide pour réveiller ses nerfs ramollis par la fatigue.

Dans le salon, Mathieu, Kriss et Antoine écoutaient Alex parler de son séjour en Inde, rajoutant la mensongère histoire de sa future femme:

-Ma femme, je l'ai rencontré dans la ville de Kalyan, à 20-30 kilomètres de Bombay, elle était agressé par un homme. Je l'ai secouru avant que l'homme ne passe à l'acte.

-Comment l'as-tu secouru? Demanda Kriss émerveillé, alors que Mathieu et Antoine lui lançait un regard non voulu signifiant «Te lance pas des fleurs, mec, invente pas un truc aussi gros pour te donner l'air ''viril''»

-Bah... Je lui ai demandé de partir, il m'a regardé d'un air mauvais, j'ai lancé une bombe de fumigène que j'avais trouvé sur un tournage et j'ai emmené la fille loin de lui. Rien de très héroïque ou impressionnant...

-Mais quand même! T'es super fort et sage! Tu n'as pas résolu ce conflit par la violence! Dis Kriss en regardant Alexis comme s'il était un Dieu.

-Mais non, enfin... Toute personne aurai fait pareil...

-Pas en Inde, non... Heureusement que tu étais là!

-... Après ça, elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait partie d'un association pour le droit des femmes en Inde et que c'était à cause de cela qu'elle s'était fait attaquée... Ensuite, elle est partie... Après m'avoir donné son adresse. Puis, ensuite, on s'est revus, et maintenant, on est en couple...

Ils continuèrent de parler et alors qu'un Wifi semblant étrangement heureux fit son apparition. Wifi câlina Antoine et Mathieu en ronronnant, puis il se mit sur le dos tout en cachant avec sa queue ses parties masculines (et oui, j'ai conscience de l'ironie de cette phrase...), pour qu'on lui gratte le ventre. Mathieu et Antoine, en voulant caresser le démon, se prirent la main. Ils se regardèrent et retirèrent leurs mains, en rougissant. Antoine replaça sa main sur le pelage du chat mais il fût surprit de voir le chat s'en aller vers la cuisine alors qu'un Nyo passablement présent entra dans le salon depuis le couloir. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et ses cheveux étaient trempés. Un Lloyd sauvage fit lui aussi son apparition derrière le Nyo sans âme.

-Tu vas attraper un rhume avec tes cheveux trempés!

-On est en juillet !

-Tu vas attraper la crève avec tes cheveux trempés!

-M'en fiche... Et toi, vas te laver, tu pue.

-MAIIIIIS!

-Il peux utiliser ta douche, hein Mathieu, quoi que moi, je l'ai aussi utilisé...

Le susnommé lança un vague « Quoi? Pourquoi?... Euh oui, il peut...» puis il regarda les deux avant de leur demander ce qu'ils avaient fait durant le temps où les 4 étaient restés au salon.

-MERDE ! TA CHAMBRE !

-Vous l'avez dérangée ? Je vais la remettre en ordre

-NAN !.., Nyo se reprit, Nan, je vais le faire, Après tout c'est de ma faute...

-T'es trop gentil Nyo!

-Mais naaaaaaaaaaaan, c'est normal, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

-Merci !

-Mais c'est normaaaaaaal ! Maiiiiiiiis... Où Sont Patrick et François ?

-Ils sont partis, pourquoi ? Lança Antoine

-Ils devaient me raccompagner... Tant pis... Je prendrais le métro... Mais ils me le payeront!

Nyo partit alors nettoyer la chambre de Mathieu le plus rapidement qu'il pu, la rangea, ouvrit les fenêtres et utilisa le merveilleux « Faitbrise » pour désodoriser au maximum la chambre. Quand il ressorti, ils se prépara à partir en saluant les dernières personnes présentes dans l'appartement. Loris arriva dans le salon, avec une classe digne d'un mannequin « L'Oréal, parce que je vaux bien » et, en voyant le départ de Nyo et l'absence de Patrick et François, il proposa à Nyo de le raccompagner chez lui.

-Mais non, ne te donne pas cette peine! Je prendrais le métro! Ne t'inquiète pas !

-Mais non, mon frère est aus... IL EST PARTIT QUAND LUI?!

-Tiens, c'est vrai ça... Les auteures de cette fiction n'auraient-elles pas oubliée le jumeau?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Nyo? Demanda Mathieu; Tu es bizarre parfois tu sais? En plus, on appelle pas les gens «le jumeaux»; «le blond» ou «La rouquine carmélite»! Il s'appelle A-LEC- SIS; Alexis.

-La... Rouquine quoi?

-La rouquine Carmélite! Une meuf dans une chanson de vieux «Vertige de l'amour» par Alain Bashung...

Nyo se mit à rire de bon cœur. Il finit enfila sa veste et sortit de l'appartement dans un vague signe d'au revoir, suivit par Loris, son nouveau toutou, suppliant son maître pour le raccompagner. Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, Nyo se retourna alors vers son nouveau petit ami, le regarda et passe sa main gauche sous le menton de son amant en disant :

-C'est bon, tu peux me raccompagner. Tu peux même rester dormir. Mais juste dormir d'accord?

-D'accord!

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'en allèrent et vécurent leur nouvelle vie pleine d'amour, de licornes roses, de fleurs et de paillettes.

Ils n'étaient plus que quatre chez Mathieu. Enfin 5 si on comptait Wifi; 6 si on rajoutait Samuel et 7 si... Non... Ils étaient bien 6.

-OU EST PASSE RICHARD?!

-Moi, je sais où il est gamin! Dit alors Mathieu avec la voix raillée du Patron.

-Oui, mais non! Il n'est pas dans cette maison! Je le sens!

Antoine tomba sur ses genoux, au sol, dans une allure désespérée et enlaça Samuel en hurlant un vague «RICHAAAAAAARD!»

-Antoine. Richard n'est pas mort. Soupira Kriss, A ce propos, tu as un message de Nyo.

-RICHARD A DISPARU, KRISS!, lança Antoine sur un ton désinvolte, Et puis, «A ce propos»? Mais il n'y a aucun rapport avec le début de ta phrase! Tu utilises mal le terme «A ce propos»!

-Nan, je l'utilise correctement! Tiens, tu comprendras!

Kriss lança alors le téléphone d'Antoine vers son propriétaire qui se jeta dessus en crachant des insultes envers l'expéditeur. Il réceptionna le smartphone non sans mal et lu le message du blond «Au fait, vu que Richard se rendait étrangement chez les voisins (là où habite la petite fille bizarre), j'ai décidé de le ramener chez moi! Remercie-moi de l'avoir empêché de violer une enfant, ses parents, ses peluches et son ventilateur! ;-P». Antoine décida de ne pas croire une excuse aussi étrange que fausse et eu la présence d'esprit de donner de l'amour au dessinateur tout en espérant revoir son Richard.

Il était 21h, Antoine avait décidé de rester pour la soirée, ce qui avait poussé Alex Tromso à rester, lui aussi «car, n'habitant pas très loin et n'ayant pas assisté à la fête dès le début», il pouvait bien «rester un peu plus longtemps». Enfin, la décision d'Alex donna mystérieusement envie à Kriss de rester chez Mathieu. Antoine s'était dit que préparer un dîner était essentiel à leur survie et était donc naturellement en train de préparer une sauce pesto dont lui seul avait le secret. Mathieu et Alex étaient sur le balcon en train de parler plus amplement du chemin qu'ils avaient suivit après leur séparation et surtout après leurs derniers contacts. Mathieu était accoudé à la rambarde du balcon, une clope confortablement installée entre l'index et le majeur de la main droite du Hobbit. Ce même Hobbit parlait à Alex sans vraiment le regarder. Alex, lui, était debout, posé contre un mur, il avait les bras croisés et la tête tournée vers Antoine pour voir s'il ne reluquait pas le châtain à son insu, ce qu'il ne faisait pas,trop occupé par ses pâte et son pesto. Kriss, lui, était dans le salon, il se posait beaucoup de questions: Pourquoi était-il resté? Il gênait, il se sentait de trop, comme une tâche bleu sur un tableau rouge. Ensuite, que pouvait-il faire pour aider? S'il faisait tâche, il faillait qu'il trouve une occupation. Mais il ne trouvait rien d'intéressant à faire. Il se posait beacoup de questions où la réponse était, presqu'à chaque fois «Alex», ce châtain au visage fin et triangulaire, ce grand homme avec un nez si particulier lui donnant un certain charme et un certain charisme, ce cameraman à la silhouette fine et élancée... Il se demandait encore comment Mathieu avait pu passer du statu d' «être aimé» au statut de «rival» en un quart de seconde. Il se souvient juste qu'au moment où Alex est arrivé, il était encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool et avait, d'après les autres, hurlé à Alex qu'il aimait Mathieu, et qu'Antoine aussi... Puis, il eut le temps de décuver et se souvint de sa première vu de Mr Tromso en temps qu'homme sobre. Il aimait toujours Mathieu à ce moment là. Le moment où il eu des sentiment pour Alex fut un moment magique. A ce moment là, c'était comme une révélation, une fleur de diamant inaccessible qui fanait pour en laisser éclore une autre encore plus belle, encore plus brillante mais semblant totalement accessible. A ce moment là, il se souvint que Wifi était passé, l'air de rien, entre ses jambes... Le jour où il avait éprouvé des sentiments pour Mathieu, il tenait pour la première fois Wifi dans ses bras, un jour où c'était encore un chaton. C'était une coïncidence toute mignonne. Et justement, le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par Sacré de Birmanie qui passa sur ses genoux, sauta du canapé et s'assit devant le balcon.

-Je me disais, Alex... Ta copine Indienne, elle n'existe pas, pas vrai?

-Quoi? Mais que veux-tu dire? S'étonna Alex, Où veux-tu en venir?

Mathieu hésita, devait-il vraiment parler de la dispute entre Alex et Antoine? Etait-ce risqué? Il voulait connaître la vérité, alors il se jetta dans l'eau de la piscine sans l'aide du tome 1 d'e-penser.

-Je t'ai entendu dans le cuisine tout à l'heure...

Alex ne répondit rien, obligeant Mathieu à continuer son récit:

-... J'ai compris que tu m'as menti... Mais jusqu'où m'as-tu trompé? M'as-tu menti sur ton voyage depuis l'épisode de la rencontre de ta copine, où bien avant? Es-tu seulement partit au moins?

-Tu as raison Mathieu, je n'ai pas ramener de fille de l'Inde et je n'ai jamais eu de copine là-bas... Mais j'ai toujours dis la vérité sur mon voyage Mathieu! Toujours! Je l'ai juste modifié à certain moments pour y intégrer une petite amie...

-C'est la définition même du mensonge.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis bien parti en Inde, j'ai bien travaillé là-bas, j'ai bien sauvé une fille qui s'est fait agresser par un connard, j'ai bien continué à lui parler, elle est bien tombée amoureuse de moi pour ma carrure, mon intelligence, ma façon de penser et mon héroïsme, je suis bien revenu sans elle parce qu'elle voulait rester avec sa mère malade et son petit frère mais il est vrai que je ne me suis jamais mis en couple avec elle, et je ne vais pas me marier avec elle. Parce que je voulait te revoir. Et quand je reviens, je te retrouve, heureux dans les bras d'un autre. Et comme ton bonheur suffit au mien, j'ai décider d'inventer cette histoire de mariage... Je suis tellement désolé.

Alex se rapprocha de Mathieu qui était toujours de dos, sa cigarette lui brûlant maintenant sauvagement les doigts. Alex allait passer ses bras autour de la taille de Mathieu quand Wifi l'en empêcha en se postant au pied d'Alex et en lui plantant ses griffes dans le mollet, interrompant alors ce moment plein de tendresse en le transformant en un running gag de mauvais goût.

Kriss, qui avait tout vu, tout entendu se jeta sur Alex, sachant que la nouvelle fleur éclose était devenue inaccessible, encore plus inaccessible que l'ancienne. Mais il voulait venir en aide à son nouvel amour. Il s'agenouilla, posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Alex et, tout en regardant la blessure d'Alex, lui demanda s'il pouvait bouger la jambe. Mathieu, lui n'avait alors pas bougé et Antoine venait d'hurler pour que tout le monde vienne à table, totalement ignorant sur les événements se déroulant sur le balcon. Mathieu alla alors, à pas lents, vers la table du salon où la table avait été soigneusement mise par Antoine et s'assit sur la chaise dos au balcon.

Wifi regarda Kriss et Alex et semblait inquiet et surtout impatient. Alex remercia Kriss pour son intervention en lui disant qu'il allait bien, malgré la plaie plus que profonde causée par le chat. Kriss se releva, sourit à Alex et lui dit d'un ton se voulant attentionné et rassurant «Va t'asseoir, je vais chercher du désinfectant et des pansements dans la salle de bain, OK?». Le cœur d'Alex loupa alors un battement. Il avait trouvé Kriss étrangement mignon. Il articula difficilement une phrase somme toute assez cohérente et correcte avant de se diriger vers la table où il s'assit à la gauche de Mathieu, pendant que Kriss partait en direction de la salle d'eau chercher les éléments cités plus tôt et que Wifi rejoignait le canapé pour s'y allonger, visiblement satisfait. Tromso se donna une double claque mentale et se mit à fixer Mathieu, pour voir si la même réaction se produisait. Au début, c'était l'homme parfait qu'il avait toujours connu, puis, plus il regardait Mathieu, plus le filtre Instagram rose, les petites fleurs et les paillettes s'estompaient. Puis, plus cligna des yeux, étonné, et se remit à fixer Mathieu, mais vraiment plus rien. Mathieu, qui était à cet instant totalement gêné et inquiet par l'étrange comportement d'Alex, était redevenu un homme normal, son coup de foudre pour Mathieu était partit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il sentit un vite qui se reboucha brusquement quand Kriss revint lui faire ses bandages. Il était heureux comme le jour de sa première rencontre avec son premier amour. Mais il était impossible que Kriss l'aime n'est-ce pas?

Cela faisait 5 minutes que les quatre étaient à table et tous félicitaient Antoine pour ce délicieux repas alors que lui, répondait que cette recette était très simple à faire. Alexis en profita pour s'excuser auprès d'Antoine.

-T'excuser? Mais... De quoi? Demanda Antoine, surprit.

-Cet aprèm, dans la cuisine, j'ai été trop loin... Du coup, je vous félicite. Vous formez un beau couple tout les deux.

-Comment ça? Je ne sais pas moi même si on est encore en couple! Répliquèrent Mathieu et Antoine, en chœur, plus rouge que les pivoines de Chine

Les deux se regardèrent alors, étonnés, sous les yeux attendris de Kriss et Alex. Ils ne bougeaient plus... Puis, au bout de 2 minutes, Mathieu murmura «Tu sais... Je ne veux pas te perdre...». Antoine prit alors la main de Mathieu et le regarda tendrement. Il étaient officiellement ensemble.

Le repas finit, Alex et Kriss partirent ensemble avec la voiture du deuxième, celui-ci étant trop peu sobre pour prendre le volant et le premier étant venu chez Mathieu à pied, chez Alex. Pour eux, Seul l'omniscience su, sait et saura ce qu'il s'est ensuite passé, ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui et ce qu'il se passera demain; mais d'après le calepin de cette même omniscience, ils semble qu'ils sont très heureux.

Après avoir débarrassé la table et fait la vaisselle, Mathieu proposa à Antoine, qui l'avait aidé, de rester dormir chez lui.

-Dormir chez toi? Je ne sais pas... J'aime beaucoup hein! Mais si tu venais plutôt à la maison! Wifi sera heureux de pouvoir se reposer après une si grange fête non?

Il ne fallut pas plus d'arguments à Mathieu pour être tenté par cette idée, il donna de la nourriture à Wifi pour le lendemain, prit des affaires pour la nuit et pour le jour suivant et s'en alla avec Antoine qui avait récupéré ses affaires et Samuel en direction de la maison du brun,laissant la maison entière à Wifi.

Wifi entendit la porte claquer mais n'entendit pas la porte se verrouiller alors qu'il avait entendu Mathieu prendre ses clefs. Il se dirigeât tout de même vers le bureau et fouilla une petite boite qui contenait de multiples jouets sensés le divertir en cas d'ennui soudain. Après 30 secondes de recherche impatientée, une mit la patte sur l'objet de ses désirs, une sorte de broche où une patte de chat était gravée. Il se dirigeât sur le balcon que les humains avaient oubliés de refermer et il miaula après avoir posé la broche au sol. Un hologramme sortit alors de la broche et Wifi commença:

-L'opération est un succès, votre Empereur. Les phéromones fonctionnent exactement comme nous l'attendions! Bientôt, les hommes s'aimeront tous entre eux et les femmes ne pourront donc plus avoir d'enfants! Vous pouvez donc faire transférer ces phéromones à tous les chats présents sur Terre! Ce sera long, mais nous envahiront la Terre!

-Bien, Zundar. Vous serrez gradé grâce à votre efficacité! Et surtout, faites attention aux hérissons, aux écureuils, aux poissons et aux ornithorynques... Mais surtout les hérissons. Ils ont le même objectif que nous et veulent nous évincer nous aussi! Vous pouvez disposer.

-Au revoir, mon Empereur!

Wifi, enfin, Zundar raccrocha, mit la broche autour de son cou et, sous l'effet de la plaine lune révéla sa vrai nature. Il se métamorphosa en une créature assoiffée de pouvoir et sauta du balcon sûrement pour remplir un objectif en rapport avec les plans de l'Empereur. Mais, il n'avait pas prévu une chose, cette chose était sûrement la plus grande erreur que le chat ai commise de toute son existence, une erreur qui allait peut être contrarier leurs plans. Cette chose se trouvait derrière la porte d'entrée. Elle avait tout vu et tout entendu.

-Je le savais, les chats-garous existent...

C'était la fillette, celle qui connaissait déjà l'existence des chat-garou, celle que personne ne croyait, mettant ses dires sur le compte de l'imagination et de l'enfance. Elle referma la porte, et malgré son jeune âge, elle se jura de tout faire pour sauver l'Humanité.

Voilà! Est-ce que cette fin vous a plu? Je l'espère.

* * *

 _C'est une histoire qui s'achève, ça me rend un peu triste... Grâce à elle, j'ai pu parler à beaucoup de personnes très sympathiques et même en rencontrer! Sans cette fiction, je serai sûrement, la, maintenant, en train de dormir sur mon lit en bavant ou je chercherai sans comprendre pourquoi ma formule stœchiométrique ne veux pas devenir égale des deux côtés de l'équation ou encore, je réviserai pour mon DS de demain... (Enfin d'hier, le jour où je poste la fic)._

 _Pour la nouvelle fiction dont je parlais au début, cela se passe dans un univers crossover de plusieurs mangas, c'est à dire un peu de «Binan koukou chikyû Boei-bû Love!» (un animé génial avec du Yaoi et des magicals boys! *^*(d'ailleurs, le nom Zundar, vient de là (le délire sur les hérissons, les poissons et les écureuils aussi d'ailleurs!»))) un peu de «Yuri! One ICE» (du patinage artistique) et beaaaaaucoup de «Bungô Stray Dogs» (un manga où certaines personnes ont des pouvoirs. Ces personnes sont divisées, au Japon, en deux catégories 1: La mafia portuaire (les méchants) 2:l'Agence (les gentils) Atsushi, le héros, après avoir rencontré Dazaï et Kunikida, deux gars appartenant à l'Agence, découvre deux choses. La première, c'est que les attaque nocturnes du tigre blanc mangeur d'homme sont causées par lui et la seconde est que la mafia le recherche car sa tête 7 milliards de dollars est mise à prix au marché noir. Il décide alors de rejoindre l'Agence pour sauver la ville, et surtout, sa peau!) Du coup, **«notre fiction commence un jour banal. Enfin presque banal. Un cirque et une fête foraine international viennent de s'installer en ville pour mettre de l'animation en ville. Or, cette manifestation ne plaît pas à la Mafia portuaire qui décide de mener à bien quelques attentats pour faire partir le cirque...»**_

 ** _«Venez découvrir le monde féerique du cirque, des illusionnistes, des voltigeurs, des fauves, et, en exclusivité mondiale, notre patineuse dans un show époustouflant qui saura impressionner petits et grands!»_**

 _Je vous ai vendu du rêve, c'est tout pour moi! Le rideau se referme... Je vous dit à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire! *salue le public*_


End file.
